SCREAM TV SERIES SEASON 4
by Dallascowboysfan
Summary: The 4th season of the tv series set after scream4. Kirby Reed is trying to move forward from betrayal of her former best friend Jill Roberts. She is in her graduating year and looks forward to college.
1. Chapter 1

Scream season 4 Cast.

Kirby Reed: At the beginning of the 4th season Kirby is starting her senior year of high school. She is now head of the cinema club and is dating Steve.

Steve Rivette: After Hicks betrayal Steve is now second in command of the police force. He is dating Kirby much to Dewey's displeasure. Is very strong and brave but still has that teenager side to him.

Michelle Edwards/Jill Roberts: Jill is trying to adjust to her new life. She is trying to make a difference and becomes very close to Owen Olsen and Steve's cousin Dawn

Jessica Pierce: Has moved forward from what happened. Is mother of Brianna and wants Steve to spend more time with his daughter. Is thinking about moving out of Woodsboro much to the rest of the gang's dismay.

Alicia Digiacinto: Is still angry over her past. The only person not to move forward from Jill's betrayal. Is currently dating Brian and wants to tell him about his very dark things that she did.

Brian Missmer: After graduating Brian stay's behind and works for Steve's brother instead of going to college. Steve's best friend and is dating Alicia. What happens when Brian finds out about what Alicia did.

Dawn Masaro: Steve's cousin and Jill? Michelle's best friend. Does not know Michelle is Jill. Dawn helps Michelle adapt to her new life and along with Owen is one of the few people who supports the changes she's trying to make.

Owen Olsen: After what his brothers did Owen has moved to Arizona. He is the only person besides Sidney who knows Michelle is actually Jill Roberts. He supports her 100 percent in the changes she's trying to make but when things get completely out of hand for him and Michelle,Owen turns to an old friend of Jill's to help intervene.


	2. 1st day of a second chance

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- kitchen- morning

Bill and Meghan are sitting down at the table eating breakfast. It's Kirby's and Joshua's first day of school.

Meghan: Come on kids. It's your first day you don't want to be late.

Joshua enters the kitchen.

Joshua: It's school mom not prison.

Bill: What's the difference?

Meghan gives her husband the evil eye.

Bill: What I meant to say school is the best time of your life.

Meghan gives him a thumbs up that's better.

Meghan: What's keeping your sister?

Joshua: She was doing her hair.

Kirby enters the kitchen.

Kirby: Howdy.

Meghan: Morning sweetie. You kids want breakfast?

Kirby: No we need to get going. It's the first day of our new prison sentence. Ready little bro?

Joshua: Ready.

Kirby grabs her stuff and exits with Joshua closely behind. Bill eyes Meghan.

Bill: See I told you prison is a better name for it.

Meghan: You think she's alright?

Bill: Has she had any nightmares?

Meghan shakes her head.

Meghan: Maybe we should send her to the therapist again.

Bill shakes her head.

Bill: No. We promised her we wouldn't do it anymore. She's going to be 18 years old. We trust her. I'm sure she trusts us to decide what's best for her. I'm sure if she's worried she'll tell us.

Meghan: I guess I'm having trouble accepting that my little girl is all grown up.

Cut to

INT. Kirby's car

Kirby and Joshua have gotten into the car. They drive for a few minutes speechless. Finally Joshua breaks the silence.

Joshua: So you going to start the cinema club again this year.

Kirby: I'm going to try. New principal though. His name is Mr. Rogers I heard he's a foul ball.

Joshua: If anybody could do it sis you can.

Kirby: Now that your in high school bro I get to show you how to break the rules.

Kirby winks at her little brother who winks back. Joshua notices they are going a weird way.

Joshua: Where we going?

Kirby: We need to pick up Alicia.

Cut to

INT. Police station- morning

There is a celebration going on for Dewey's first day back from work. Dewey is shaking his staffs and deputies hands.

Jensen: Welcome back boss.

Dewey: Thanks. It's great to be back. Not that I didn't miss the whole relaxation but being a cop is where I belong.

Steve: Let's make a toast.

Everybody lifts their glasses.

Steve: The boss is back.

Everybody: Hurray!

Dewey: Thanks everybody it's great to be back. Now get back to work.

Everybody laughs and get's back to what they were doing.

Steve's new Partner Officer Patty Hanson. About 28 and a blonde walks up to Steve.

Steve: Yes Patty.

Patty: Somebody is here for you they want to talk to you.

Steve: Anybody I know?

Patty: They wouldn't give me there name. Want to me to tell them your unavailable?

Steve smiles.

Steve: Thanks partner I'll handle this.

Steve walks over to his desk. He sees his friend and mentor 32 year old Trent Garcia. Steve walks over and gives him a hug.

Trent: Steve. How are you?

Steve: Trent? It's been a while. I'm good. On the police force.

Trent: I was hoping we could talk in private.

Steve: Let's head outside.

Trent and Steve walk and talk and heads outside the police station.

Trent: I heard what you did. That was very rbave of you.

Steve: I owe it all to you my friend. You have been a life saver to my friends and I. I even taught my friend Kirby how to do karate. I taught her like you taught me.

Trent smiles.

Trent: You always were a quick learner. I new from the day you entered into my class that you were special.

Steve smiles.

Steve: I was just wondering why did you leave Woodsboro?

Trent: I had to find my own life. I thought I had everything figured out but I was wrong.

Steve: You know. Why didn't you ever join the police force.

Trent: Because of that story I told you I was a kid. I mean quite frankly your friends might possibly be dead because of me.

Steve: Look. I know you refuse to carry a gun. You were 11 years old. Young. Stupid.

Trent: I know. It doesn't make things any easier for me.

Steve: Look. You're here now and thanks to you I've become very strong and I have saved many lives. That counts for something.

Trent: I know. I just came to tell you that. I finally realized that no matter what this is where I belong. Woodsboro is my home. I was hoping to open a new class. I wanted you to help me run it.

Steve: I'd be honored. I have to get back to work. I'm having people over for dinner. I would like you to come. Get to meet my girlfriend Kirby Reed and her family.

Trent nods in agreement.

Trent: Hopefully later we can htit he ring and find out who is the better man. See if you are as good as you say you are.

Steve: Sure thing.

Steve heads inside as Trent laughs hysterically and walks down the stairs of the police station.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- morning

Michelle has just woken up for her first day of school. Sally stands in the kitchen getting her stuff ready.

Michelle: There's something I been meaning to ask you.

Sally: What's up?

Michelle: What's so bad about this town.

Sally: What do you mean?

Michelle: Talking to people it seems like they know something is wrong with this place but just accept it.

Sally: So?

Michelle: Are you doing this to punish me?

Sally: We moved here to teach you a lesson how good you had it at Woodsboro. Your going to have a chance to make changes here.

Michelle: What changes are you talking about?

Sally: You'll see.

A car beeps.

Michelle: Dawn's here. I need to go.

Sally: Bye sweet heart.

Michelle: Bye.

Michelle leaves the house.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Principal's office- afternoon

Kirby and Alicia sitn in Mr. Rogers office.

Rogers: A what kind of club?

Kirby: Cinema club sir.

Rogers: Listen I might be old but I am no fool. Why in god's name would I want to allow a cinema club at my school?

Alicia: We've had it for the last three years.

Rogers: And Like I said do you think I'm not aware of everything that's happened those last 3 years. Come on kids don't play me for a fool.

Kirby: Look. Mr. Rogers I promised my little brother there'd be a cinema club this year. It's my senior year of high school. What other clubs wuld aloow everybody to join. Cinema club is the one club that could bring everybody together.

Rogers thinks about this for a moment.

Rogers: Fine. But none of those Stabathon party things. Are we clear?

Kirby: We're clear.

Rogers: However you do need an advisor for the class.

Alicia: You have got to be kidding me.

Rogers: Do I look like I'm kidding?

Alicia: No.

Rogers: Sorry. This is my school now. I'm in charge. I make the rules.

Kirby: Thanks for your time Mr. Rogers.

Kirby and Alicia exit the room.

Alicia: We're definitely not listening to him right?

Kirby: Right.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- living room- afternoon

Jessica is in the living room playing with her baby. Steve comes in the door.

Brianna: Dada.

Brianna walks over to Steve. Steve picks her up and holds her over his shoulder. Jessica smiles that Steve.

Jessica: Why aren't you working?

Steve: Took the day off. Guess who came to visit me today an old friend.

Jessica looks at Steve curious.

Jessica: Who?

Steve: Trent. Garcia.

Jessica: He's back in Woodsboro?

Steve nods.

Steve: He's coming to dinner with us tonight. He wants to battle me after that.

Jessica: That'd be a fight for the ages. A fight sort of like Tyson vs. Holyfield.

Steve laughs.

Steve: Your coming over for dinner tonight right?

Jessica: I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Steve smiles.

Cut to

INT. School hallway afternoon

Michelle is walking down the hallway. She is greeted by Owen Olsen.

Owen: How's your first day going?

Michelle: Good. I don't understand what the big issue that you guys have with this school.

Owen: You don't see it?

Michelle: No.

Owen: Come with me.

Owen leads Michelle away.

Michelle: Where you taking me?

Owen: Here.

Owen takes her up top to where all the kids are. She is taken to an area where kids are smoking pot. Kids are being beaten up. Teachers are selling drugs to kids.

Michelle: WHAT!

Owen: I told you. This place is not as good as you think it is.

Michelle: Then why do you live here?

Owen: I wanted a place to fit in. As weird as it sounds I belong with these thugs.

Michelle: I guess I see the idea of why you guys think about making a difference. I mean you have teachers selling drugs to kids. You have kids beating up on kids. This place makes Woodsboro more like home.

Owen: Isn't that the point?

Michelle: What do you mean?

Owen: Isn't Sidney trying to send you a message that your life in Woodsboro wasn't that bad.

Michelle: However, I think I may be safer in jail.

Owen smiles.

Owen: I'll be around I'll protect you.

Michelle looks over at Owen and smiles.

Michelle: Do I seem like the type of girl that needs protecting?

Owen: Good point.

Michelle: Do you still talk to our friends from Woodsboro?

Owen: Yes. Steve always calls me and asks me how I'm doing.

Michelle: Do you think I'll ever see him again?

Owen: Definitely.

Michelle smiles.

Michelle: Really?

Owen: If we get into trouble here we call Steve for help.

Michelle: That'd be interesting very interesting.

Two security guards Ivan and Tommy. Both are over 6 feet tall and they walk up to Owen and Michelle.

Ivan: Michelle Edwards?

Michelle: Yes?

Tommy: You are wanted in Mr. Stevens office.

Michelle looks at Owen.

Michelle: Whose Mr. Stevens?

Owen: The Principal.

Michelle: What did I do?

Ivan repsonds with an attitude.

Ivan: I don't know. What do I look like his secretary?

Michelle is taken a back by the way the security guard is talking to her.

Owen: It's okay Michelle I'll come with you.

Owen starts to lead Michelle towards the office when Tommy grabs him and throws him against the locker. Michelle gets mad.

Michelle: HEY! You can't treat him like that.

Ivan: Principal's office. NOW!

Michelle pouts but obeys. She walks down the hallway and into the office. She sees the principal's secretary Mrs. Willaims.

Michelle: Hi. I'm Michelle. The principal wanted to see me.

Williams: You may head inside.

Michelle heads into the principal's office. The principal throws Michelle's file down in disgust.

Michelle: Hi. I'm Michelle. You wanted to see me?

Stevens turns his chair around to face Michelle.

Stevens: Yes. Yes I did. On the first day I like to see how all my new students are doing. How's your first day going?

Michelle: Well. To be honest it's been kind of weird.

Stevens: Weird how?

Michelle: I've never seen things like this.

Stevens: Things like what?

Michelle: Don't tell me you don't realize what's going on your schools. Hell, the boy I was just talking to got hit by your own security guards.

Stevens: At this school we like to show some tough love.

Michelle; Oh and all the kids selling and doing drugs. What about that?

Stevens: Miss. Edwards You didn't see ANYTHING.

Stevens said this in a threatening way.

Stevens: You are mistaken by this. Drugs aren't sold on schoolg rounds understand me?

Michelle: Okay.

Stevens: Oh and I thought you should know Miss Edwards being a principal isn't exactly a high paying job. See my big brother is also the sheriff in this town and he realizes sheriff isn't a high paying job either.

Michelle takes this in and realizes she has nowhere to go.

Michelle: Okay.

Stevens walks over to her and puts his hand on her leg in a sexual way.

Stevens: Just make sure you remember that before you go and run your mouth.

Michelle gets up and exit's the room shaken up by what went down. She spots Dawn outside the room and quickly walks up to her.

Michelle: Where the hell did I move to?

Dawn: Yes. Owen told me you met the principal. I know he's kind of creepy but he is a nice guy.

Michelle: If you say so.

Dawn: Hey Ashely and I are heading to star bucks after school. Want to join us?

Michelle: Is it anything like this place?

Dawn: No.

Michelle: How could I turn down that offer then.

Dawn puts her arm around Michelle and leads her down the hallway.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- Kitchen- night

Steve, Brian, Jessica, Meghan, Kirby, Joshua, Bill, Trent and baby Brianna are eating dinner at Steve's.

Kirby: I never new you could cook.

Steve: There's a lot of things you didn't know about me.

Kirby laughs and pours some rice onto Brianna's plate.

Bill: So Trent I understand you taught Steve all of his martial arts?

Trent: Yes. It was nothing.

Kirby raises an eyebrow.

Kirby: Nothing? Are you kidding me. Because of you everybody is afraid of Steve. He can make grown men cry.

Everybody laughs.

Brian: You know I wish I could learn some of that martial arts stuff.

Joshua: Me too.

Kirby looks around and notices Alicia isn't present.

Kirby: Anybody talk to Alicia?

Steve: She had to eat with her parents.

Meghan: So Steve now that you know Brianna's your daughter how does it feel to be a dad?

Steve: I never realized how tough being a parent is.

Steve looks over at his daughter and begins to play with her she laughs and giggles.

Brianna: Dada. Dada.

Jessica: You think you have it hard. Us women have to go through the 9 hardest months.

Everybody shares a laugh.

Steve: So Brian how's working for my bro?

Brian: Good. I appreciate you getting me that job.

Trent: You work for Steve's brother?

Steve: When my parents died my brother took over the business.

Joshua: Why do you risk your life as a police officer when you kid move away. Your rich for christ sakes.

Everybody looks at Joshua. Steve smiles.

Steve: I'm not a cop for the money. I'm a cop because I like to do the right thing.

Trent smiles at his protégé.

Trent: So Steve did you think about my offer?

Steve: The one to fight in the ring?

Everybody looks up surprised. Trent nods

Steve: Wouldn't that be everything we stand against?

Trent: We're doing it for fun. We both wear head gear. Just for old times sake Master vs. protégé.

Bill: I want to see this.

Joshua: Me too.

Brian: Me 3.

Meghan: You know that could be good. Maybe you boys can do something fun and us ladies can have a ladies night.

Steve: Okay you talked me into it. After dinner we'll go to my old gym and have a fight.

Brian: You know I really would love to see Steve lose.

Steve gives Brian soft punch on the arm.

Steve: Some best friend you are.

Brian laughs along with everybody else.


	3. Episode Secret revealed

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Kirby is in her room laying on her bed. She is listening to music. Her mother comes in.

Meghan: Please can we talk.

Kirby: I have nothing to say to you.

Meghan: Honey when I'm drunk I say things I don't really mean.

Kirby: Mom you slept with Uncle Vince. That's as bad as it gets.

Meghan: Kirby it was a mistake. A mistake I must live with for the rest of my life.

Kirby: But why would you lie about it?

Meghan: Because. I didn't know if you new the truth you'd ever forgive me.

Kirby smiles, then hugs her mom.

Kirby: After everything you've done for me since that night I could forgive you for anything.

Meghan: Your right honey. I'm sorry for lying and I'm sorry for what I did. Can you forgive me?

Kirby: Of course.

Meghan: By the way I have some bad news.

Kirby: What bad news?

Meghan: It's actually more of a favor.

Kirby: Favor?

Meghan: Dewey is taking about 15 kids on a camping trip. I forgot I ahd something to do I was hoping you'd fill in for me.

Kirby: What?

Meghan: Come on Steve will be there. You two can spend some alone time.

Kirby: I'm going to be chaperoning a bunch of 12 year olds?

Meghan nods with a smile.

Kirby: Sounds like fun.

Meghan: Thanks honey.

Meghan kisses Kirby on the forehead and then gets up and leaves the room.

Cut to

INT. Missmer residence- day

Brian is under the bed. Out of nowhere Alicia comes up from the covers. Brian seems to be thinking about something.

Brian: I was thinking about Robbie the other day.

Alicia: Oh?

Brian: Did he ever tell you he was gay?

Alicia looks surprised.

Alicia: Robbie? no? Robbie wasn't gay.

Brian: Alicia he was gay. Trust me.

Alicia: I can't believe it.

Brian: Kirby was telling me you guys were starting cinema club again.

Alicia: Yes. But the new Principal is an asshole. He's giving us a hard time.

Brian: That's his job. Atleast he's not a drug dealer.

Alicia: I know if he was a drug dealer he'd be a lot nicer.

Brian: This is going to sound weird. A couple months ago during the second strings of killings there was something you were going to tell me. I was just curious what was it.

Alicia: Trust me Brian you don't want to know.

Brian: Come on.

Alicia: Trust me Brian. It was the biggest mistake of my life. You'll never forgive me.

Brian: Come on. I did win fair and square.

Alicia: Brian. Leave it alone.

Brian: If you say so.

Alicia: I killed someone.

Brian smiles quickly begins to one of a stunned look.

Brian: You what?

Alicia nods as tears begin to fall from her face.

Alicia: It was an accident.

Brian: Alicia have a seat and tell me everything.

Alicia: I killed people two people with Jill and Charlie.

Brian: Alicia. It was an accident. I'm sure you guys didn't mean to do it.

Alicia: On purpose Brian. I didn't mean to do it they made me.

Brian: How?

Alicia: They said they were going to kill me if I didn't.

Brian: OH MY GOD!

Alicia looks down ashamed.

Alicia: I'm so sorry Brian.

Brian: Who did you Kill?

Alicia: Matt Richards and Dan.

Brian: Alicia did you know what Jill and Charlie were going to do?

Alicia shakes her head as tears fallf rom her face. She knows she is lying about that.

Alicia: I'm sorry. Iut was either his life or mine. I had no choice.

Brian is speechless. Alicia gets up off the bed.

Alicia: Look. I know what you have to do. I really hope we can keep this between us. If you accept what I did I'll be at my house. If you don't I'll know when I'm picked up by the cops.

Cut to

INT. Edwrads residence- Michelle- morning

Dawn's friend Ashley is the head of the school newspaper. She, Michelle and Owen hang in Michelle's room.

Ashley: That piece was awesome. You really got people to read it.

Michelle: Thank you.

Owen is not nearly as enthusiastic/

Owen: Girls. As much as I loved the paper there are other people who didn't like it. I mean you nearly got all the kids who do drugs angry. You basically called a lot of the teachers in that school corrupt.

Michelle: A lot of the teachers in that school are corrupt.

Owen: I know but your not suppose to tell everybody that. I'm just saying Chele I just want you to be careful.

Michelle quickly ignores him and turns her attention back to Ashley.

Michelle: So Ashley what would you like me to write about next?

Ashley thinks for a moment.

Ashley: Write about how dangerous drugs could be. Write about some statistics and everything like that. Show the dangers of drugs not just people in our school use them.

Michelle: You got it girl.

Ashley: I need to go. Got homework to do. Peace out bitches.

They say their goodbyes as Ashley leaves the house. Owen quickly turns around to Michelle.

Owen: You cannot write about that.

Michelle: You can't stop me.

Owen: MICHELLE! Your making a big mistake. I can't let you do that.

Michelle: It's no big deal.

Owen: It's a very big deal. These people can….

Michelle cuts him screaming,

Michelle: YOUR NOT STEVE SO STOP TRYING TO BE HIM!

Owen's mouth goes wide.

Owen: Look, Michelle. I'm not trying to be Steve. In fact that why I want you to stop this. Steve isn't here. Kirby isn't here. You're really all alone. I'm trying to help you. These people are dangerous and I can't protect you. Your going to get in over your head.

Michelle: Owen it's the only way I'll be able to get my friends back my life back.

Owen: What good will it be if you have that life back if your dead before you get that life back?

Michelle: Please get out.

Owen: You know what Michelle I know it's good look at things the way we want them to happen. However sometimes we need to look at things most likely to happen. Two things. You piss people off around here they are going to hrut the things that matter most. For you that's Sidney me and Dawn. Dawn is Steve's cousin. He won't be able to forgive you if something happen's to his cousin because of you.

Michelle looks down hating herself realizing he's right.

Owen: I need to go. Goodnight. Also be careful.

Michelle nods.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- afternoon

Jessica is in the kitchen making some food. Steve comes walking into the kitchen clearly not happy.

Jessica: Yes?

Steve: Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?

Jessica: Not that I can think about?

Steve: Really? Were you going to tell me you were going to move to Oregon?

Jessica: I didn't know how to.

Steve: What about OUR baby?

Jessica: I was going to bring her with us. Is that so horrible?

Steve: Don't you think I should have a say about that?

Jessica: What do you want me to do? I've got no job. No money. No place to live.

Steve: If you were having problems why didn't you come to me? Brianna as much my responsibility as she is yours.

Jessica: What do you want me to tell you.

Steve: Look. I don't want you to leave. Kirby doesn't want you to leave.

Jessica: Seriously why are you staying?

Steve: What do you mean?

Jessica: Why are you still in Woodsboro?

Steve: I like it here. All the bad stuff that happened in Woodsboro is in the past. I need to move forward. We need to move forward.

Jessica: What are you saying?

Steve grabs Jessica and kisses her on the lips.

Steve: Let's move in together.

Jessica: Seriously?

Steve: Come on I want to take you to the house and show you something.

Jessica smiles and goes to the play pen and grab Baby Brianna. The two exit the house.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- afternoon

Alicia is laying on her bed. She's looks very tired. Brian walks through the door and sits on her bed.

Brian: Hi.

Alicia: Hey.

Brian: Why did you tell me that?

Alicia: It was eating me up inside. I had to get it off my chest.

Brian: If you new what had happened why didn't you talk to me or to Steve. We could've helped you.

Alicia: I didn't want to get in trouble.

Brian: you need to be honest with me. Did you do it on purpose?

Alicia: Dan was an accident. With Matt we had every intention of killing him.

Brian: Look. We have to go to the cops. Tell them Jill and Charlie made you do it. They'll give you a chance to explain yourself. Tell them Charlie and Jill did it and you witnessed it.

Alicia: No cops. I can't go to jail. I don't know what I'd do.

Brian: Alicia you need to confess. This is something that you will carry with you for the rest of your life.

Alicia shakes her head as she begins to cry.

Alicia: Please don't turn me in.

Brian: Look. I'm going to call Steve. He'll know what to do. He's your friend he'll help you.

Alicia nods.

Brian gets up and turns his back and begins to dial a number. With one swiss move Alicia takes a trophy off of her shelf and Hits Brian over the back of the head with it as hard as she can. Brian falls to the ground as blood begins pouring out of his head. Alicia drops the trophy on the ground and can't believe what she's just done.

Cut to

INT. Police station- afternoon

Kirby is at the police station hanging around. She notices Gale is getting ready for the trip.

Kirby: Never new you were a camper.

Gale: I'm not. I like ids.

Kirby laughs noticing that's a lie.

Gale: Funny. The deputy canceled he couldn't find a replacement. What about you?

Kirby: My mom asked me to fill in. She can't make it.

Gale: You know you aren't going to be sleeping in the same room.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Gale: Well your going on this trip to spend time with Steve. I respect that I really do. But we get to sleep with the little brats while he gets to sleep with the little perverts.

Kirby: How many kids are going anyway.

Gale: 14. 7 boys. 7 Girls.

Kirby: Why would I agree to do this?

Gale: Because your in love with the boy that's going.

Kirby: When are we leaving?

Gale: Tomorrow morning. Bright and early.

Kirby: Good. I can use a break from this town.

Kirby gets a text message and looks down at her cellphone. Her eyes go wide.

Cut to

EXT. Park- afternoon

These two boys are walking home from the park there names are Joseph and Louis both are 11and are camp scouts and are going on the camping trip with Dewey.

Joseph: You going to hit on Chrissy on the camping trip?

Louis: You know it.

Joseph: This is going to be the best trip ever. No Mom no dad.

Louis: More importantly no rules.

Joseph: Dude look.

Louis and Joseph spot these 3 guys. They are all counting money in the back of a car. The car is a black BMW. The men are David Myers, Jordan Vorhees and their boss Timmy Keuger.

Louis: Did you see how much money was there?

Joseph: Yes. But dude these guys look dangerous.

Louis notices the guys head back inside. Before his friend could stop him he walks up to the car and grabs the suitcase. He then begins to run.

Louis: Let's get the fuck out of her!.

Joseph: DUDE RUN!

Louis and Joseph jet out the street with Louis carrying the suitcase.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- afternoon

Brian is laying in a hospital bed. He is unconscious and has a abndage wrapped around his head. Alicia and Kirby are by his side.

Kirby: How did this happen.

Alicia: They think that he got robbed while he was out going for a walk. They think he has a concussion. They don't think he'll rememeber everything.

Kirby: Oh my god. How are you doing honey?

Alicia is pulled into a hug by Kirby.

Alicia: I've been better. I'm just glad he's okay.

Kirby: Did they takke everything of his?

Alicia: Just his wallet. They took his cash but left his credit cards. My father said they weren't able to find any finger prints.

Kirby: Don't worry. I'm sure Steve will find the bastard whod id this.

Steve and Jessica come running into the room clearly shocked by the events.

Steve: How is he?

Alicia: Concussion. We'll know if there's any brain damage. They say he might be retarded.

Steve: NO! He's going to be fine.

Everybody stands in silence for a second.

Alicia: Jessica Mind if I get a ride home my father brought me here.

Jessica: Sure let's go sweetie.

Jessica and Alicia exit the room. Kirby turns to Steve. The first time they were alone since the big kiss.

Kirby: Hi.

Steve: Hey.

Kirby: I don't know if you heard I'm going on the camping trip with you Dewey and Gale.

Steve: Really? What happened to your mom?

Kirby: She had other plans.

Steve and Kirby realize how awkard this is.

Steve: Kirby Kirby: Steve.

Steve: You first.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: I can't stop thinking about the kiss.

Steve: Me neither.

Kirby: Look. We're both adults it was just a one time thing.

Steve: I know. It was a mistake we both were weak and we both missed Jill.

Kirby: Not to mention we were both tired.

Steve: Very tired.

Kirby and Steve begins to move forward for another kiss. As there lips are about to meet Kirby moves her head.

Kirby: I have to go home and get packed for tomorrow.

Steve: Ok okay. By the way. This is going to sound weird but would you be mad if Jessica moved in with me?

Kirby: What?

Steve: Well I don't want her to go to Oregon. I want them both here.

Kirby: Of course I wouldn't have a problem.

Steve: Okay. Good. Good.

Kirby leaves the room clearly disappointed. Steve looks over at his best friend and walks to his side.

Steve: I never thought you'd be in here. You wouldn' believe it I think I'm in a love triangle again. I really wish you were here I could really use your help right now. By the way I was letting Jessica move in with me. When you get out we'll get that memory of yours back together.

Cut to

INT. Tim's office- night

Tim is in his office talking with David Myers

Tim: How the fuck could we lose the money.

David: We'll get it back.

Jordan comes running into the room.

Tim: Good your back. What were you in the slammer for?

Jordan: Big misunderstanding. They had nothing on me. However I got something useful.

Jordan holds up a flyer with all the scouts in it.

Jordan: Do any of these boys look familiar.

Tim: Thos are the boys that stole my money.

Dvaid: Says they are going on a camping trip.

Tim: We're going on a camping trip boys.

Jordan: The only thing is though the chaperoning by Sheriff Riley and some deputy named Steve Rivette.

David seems uneasy.

David: Boss I don't think this is a good idea.

Tim: We get the money. We kill everybody else.

David: Boss I've heard stories about that guy Steve from other criminals. Appoarently, he's put some of the best behind bars without breaking a sweat.

Tim: We follow thru with the plan. Kill the cops kill everybody else get the money.

Jordan: We leave tomorrow afternoon.

Cut to

EXT. Police station- morning

Everybody is getting ready for the camping trip. Everybody has gear on except for Gale. Joseph notices Louis is still carrying the suitcase filled with money.

Joseph: Are you crazy you can't bring that with us.

Louis: I'm not going to leave it home so my mom could find it.

Joseph: If the sheriff finds it we can go to jail. Besides what if they come back for there money.

Louis laughs.

Louis: You kidding me. Steve is on this trip I'll take him against Chuck Norris.

Dewey: Okay everybody gather round.

Everybody gathers around.

Dewey: Is everybody ready for the 3 day camping trip.

Everybody: Yes!

Dewey: Couple ground rules. Rule number 1. Boys sleep with the boys girls sleep with the girls. Rule number 2. Never go anywhere without an adulkt. Rule number 3. Have fun.

Everybody: YES!

Dewey: Now everybody on the bus.

Everybody gets on the bus and is unaware when Tim and his henchmen follow the bus in their car.


	4. Episode 3 The camping trip

Fade in

EXT. Campsite- morning

The bus has arrived at the campsite. There are two cabins one for boys one for girls. Out of the cabin comes Patrick Turner an old friend of Dewey's. Dewey walks over to him and the two embrace.

Patrick: It's been a long time Sheriff.

Dewey: How many times have I told you to call me Dewey?

Patrick: Sorry Dewey I keep forgetting.

Dewey: I appreciate you letting us stay here.

Patrick: No problem I could use the company.

Dewey: Okay Boys in that one Girls in that one. Everybody go in put your stuff down and meet back out here in ten.

Everybody does as there told except for Steve who has a bit of an uneasy feeling over him.

Dewey: What's on your mind?

Steve: I didn't want to scare the kids but we had a car follow us for quite a few miles back there.

Dewey punches him in the shoulder and begins to laugh.

Dewey: Come on we're on vacation. Monday we go back to playing cops and robbers.

Steve smiles and grabs his stuff.

Steve: I guess your right. I'll be out in a few.

Steve grabs his stuff leaving just Patrick and Dewey.

Dewey: That's my successor right there.

Patrick: Him? Is he even old enough to drink?

Dewey: Watch it. I have been doing this job for many years nobody is stronger and tougher then Steve.

Patrick: Good. I feel safer already.

Patrick says this in kind of a mocking way.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- mroning

Alicia has gotten to the hospital. She goes into Brian's room and sees he's awake.

Alicia: Hi your awake.

Brian: Uh hi.

Alicia: Do your remember anything?

Brian: I remember waking up in this bed. I remember seeing you walk into the door.

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: Do you remember what we were talking about yesterday morning?

Brian: Who are you again?

Alicia: Alicia. Your girlfriend.

Brian: That sounds cool. Who am I?

Alicia is speechless.

Alicia: You serious?

Brian: Do I look like I'm lying?

Alicia: Is there anything you do rememebr?

Brian tries to think for a moment. He then smiles.

Brian: I remember somebody named Jill.

Alicia is speechless.

Alicia: Some boyfriend you are. Jill is…

Alicia realizes that she shoudln' say anything about he killings to jog his memory.

Alicia: Jill died a long time ago. We don't talk about her because people get rally sad.

Brian: That's to bad. I think I would've liked her.

Alicia: Yes. I'm going to go I need to do something to bring your memory back.

Alicia leaves the room smiling.

Alicia: Not.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- morning

Michelle is on the couch writing on her laptop. Dawn comes through the door seems to have an annoyed expression on her face.

Dawn: Hello?

Michelle: Shhhh. I'm typing here.

Dawn walks over and gets in front of her.

Dawn: Don't you remember.

Michelle looks up puzzled.

Michelle: What?

Dawn: Remember we're meeting the gang at the mall.

Michelel: I can't go. I have to finish this story for Ashley.

Dawn: What you writing about?

Michelle; Nothing important.

Dawn: Your not writing another school paper like that are you?

Michelle looks up with a smile.

Michelle: What if I am?

Dawn: Owen thinks your obsessed.

Michelle's smile turns to a frown.

Michelle: You been talking to Owen?

Dawn nods.

Dawn: He's worried about you and quite frankly so am I. Michelle, in Ohio people can write stuff like that but here people don't allow it. Let's go out and have some fun. Show off those bowling skills.

Michelle: Guess I could use a break from the writing.

Dawn: May I ask why your so obsessed with writing?

Michelle: Well I want to be a film director.

Dawn: Really?

Michelle nods.

Michelle: Practice makes perfect right.

Dawn: True. To be honest I rather do the opposite I'd rather be the star.

Michelle shakes her head.

Michelle: Trust me been there done that it's not worth it. TRUST ME.

Dawn: I'll think about it. I've got a few more years to decide.

Michelle: Let me leave a note for my mom. I'll be right outside.

Cut to

EXT. Campsite- afternoon

Gale and Kirby sit around the lake as Steve Dewey and the kids are in the lake swimming.

Kirby: Some trip huh?

Gale: Some trip.

Kirby: Your not going for a dip?

Gale shakes her head.

Gale: Not a big fan of water.

Kirby let's out a small laugh.

Gale: What about you?

Kirby: Not with these little perverts.

Gale: So I was thinking now that we're alone. I had an idea.

Kirby: What kind of an idea?

Gale: We should write a book together.

Kirby looks up surprised.

Kirby: What?

Gale: Come on it will be fun.

Kirby: I don't think so Gale.

Gale: Why not?

Kirby: We need to move on. I don't want to be the center of attention. In reality I want to be a girl with a..

Kirby looks voer at Steve who si throwing a football with a couple of the boys.

Cont'd.

Kirby:Small town tough ass husband.

This makes Gale laugh a bit.

Gale: Hey. I've lived through this four times now. No matter what I did things kept going on voer and over in my head. The only thing that gave me closure was writing that book. Believe it or not Kirby even Sidney herself wrote one to help her move on.

Gale gets up and leaves as Kirby thinks about this actually contemplating the offer.

Cut to

EXT. Campsite- lake- afternoon

Louis and Joseph are talking among themselves.

Joseph: You haven't gone anywhere near Chrissy yet.

Louis: I'm just waiting for the right time.

Joseph laughs and knows his friend is to embarrassed by it.

Joseph: I have an idea.

Joseph walks up to Steve who is talking to Dewey and taps him on the shoulder.

Joseph: Hey Steve?

Steve: Sup kid?

Joseph: Louis, Kara and Chrissy wanted to go on a nature walk. We were wonderinbg if you would take us.

Steve and Dewey look at each other contemplating the offer.

Dewey: What could an hour or two of a nature walk hurt?

Steve: Sure. Tell the kids to get ready.

Joseph walks over to Chrissy and her best friend Kara. Both have brown hair and they are mini versions of Jill and Kirby.

Joseph: Hey girls.

Chrissy: Are we on planet dork?

Kara shakes her head in a I have no idea look. Chrissy looks over at at Joseph.

Chrissy: What do you want?

Joseph: We're going on a nature walk. Us Josepha nd Steve.

Chrissy: Thanks but no thanks.

Kara: We have better things to do then go on a nature walk,

Chrissy: Besides why would I want to do that anyway?

Joseph: Louis has a crush on you.

Chrissy and Kara laugh at each other,

Joseph: Look. Please. He's a good guy once you get to know him. Talk to him. Hold his hand.

Chrissy: What's in It for me?

Joseph: I'll do your homework for a month.

Chrissy: YOU GOT A DEAL!

Joseph laughs realizing he won the deal.

Cut to

INT. Cabin- afetrnoon

Steve has gone to where all the guys are staying. He's getting his shoes as she prepares for the nature walk. The door mysteriously opens behind him and in comes Kirby.

Kirby: Hi.

Steve: Hey.

Kirby: Where you going?

Steve: Taking a couple kids on a nature walk. Would you like to join us.

Kirby: You know at the hospital I thought I was making a mistake.

Steve looks at her confused.

Steve: What?

Kirby: I guess deep down I'm scared. After everything with Charlie I guess I never really have moved on fully. I need to know if it's for real.

Steve: What mistake you talking about?

Kirby doesn't answer but instead grabs him and kisses him. Steve is shocked at first but kisses back. They keep kissing and they Fall on to the bed where the suitcase filled with money is. Unaware they keep going and the suitcase icnhes closer and closer to the end of the bed. Finally Steve's foot knocks it fof the bed.

BAM BAM.

Steve and Kirby are startled and then turn and sees the suitcase filled with money.

Steve: WHAT THE HELL!

Kirby: Holy shit. There must be over a hundred grand in here.

Steve: That's Louis's bead. Why would he have that kidn of money on a camping trip?

Kirby looks up at Stevve.

Kirby: Camping trip? Why would he have that kind of money at all?

Steve: Good point.

Steve thinks for a moment.

Steve: I have an idea that could help us get it out of him. You need to come on that nature walk though.

Kirby smiles.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- afternoon

Jessica is sitting in the kitchen talking to her mother Debbie. Jessica has told her mom she plans to stay behind.

Debbie: I don't know honey.

Jessica: Mom. Brianna needs her daddy.

Debbie: Honey. It's a good job. We'll have a much bigger house. We can put in a nursery. Steve can come visit whenever he wants.

Jessica: Mom. Steve has everything at his house. Please. Pretty please.

Debbie: Honey. He doesn't love you. Don't you see the way he looks at Kirby?

Jessica is taken a back by this statement.

Jessica: Even if that was true. He didn't turn his back on me. He didn't even realize it was his baby and he was right there with me as was Kirby. I love you mom but Steve and Kirby do a lot for me and the baby. They don't deserve to be treated like that.

Jessica leaves the room.

Jessica: Can you babysit for a few hours?

Debbie: Of course where you headed?

Jessica: To the movies. I need some alone time.

Cut to

EXT. Mountains- afternoon

Steve and Kirby are walking and holding hands. Behind them are James, Chrissy, Louis and Kara. Chrissy and Louis are holding hands.

Steve and Kirby look at each other and Steve gives Kirby a look.

Kirby: I'm tired I need a break.

Steve: Come on.

Kirby: Come on just a few minutes.

Steve: Alright while you catch your breathe I'm going to tell the kids about my first case as a cop. You kids want to hear?

Louis: Definitely.

Steve: Okay it all started….

Cut to

INT. Bowling alley- afternoon

Michelle and Dawn are bowling with Owen.

Owen: I didn't know girls could bowl.

Michelle and dawn slap hands.

Michelle Girls can do just about anything guys could do.

Owen: I have to go to the slammer. I'll be back.

Owen gets up and walks away. A boy by the name of Gerald Stawberry comes over and starts flirting with Michelle.

Gerald: Hello babe.

Michelle: Uh Hi?

Gerald: Why don't you ditch that loser and come hang out with me?

Michelle: I'd rather be eaten by wolves.

Michelle tries to walk away but Gerald grabs her arm.

Gerald: You know if you know what's good for you you wouldn't turn me down.

Michelle gives him an evil smile A.K.A. The Jill smile.

Michelle: If you know what's good for you you'll leave me alone otherwise I WILL CUT OUT YOUR INSIDES AND HANG YOU WITH THEM!

Gerald sees that she wasn't joking and let's go. Michelle walks over to Dawn who looks confused.

Dawn: What was that about?

Michelle: Just some asshole trying to hit on me.

Dawn: That was Gerald Strawberry he usually threatens girls to go out with him.

Michelle: I've seen bigger and badder people then him before.

Cut to

EXT. Mountain- afternoon

Steve has just got done telling the kids his story about his first case. The kids look at Steve like he was a hero.

Steve: So yes that is the story how I became a police officer.

Louis: So wait a minute the kid who really didn't do anything wrong went to jail?

Steve: Well. The kid took something that didn't belong him and he still got in trouble for it. If it's something illegal and it's not yours it is a problem. You can still get in a lot of trouble.

Louis and Joseph eye each other nervously. Kirby gives Steve a smile and a wink.

Steve: Alright it's going to be getting dark soon. We should head back for dinner.

Louis walks up to Steve.

Louis: I have something I need to tell you.

Steve smiles expecting this.

Cut to

INT. Cabin- afternoon

Dewey and Patrick are in the kitchen making dinner.

Dewey: You ssure the kids are going to like this stuff?

Patrick laughs.

Patrick: I'm more concerned with your wife then I am with the kids. Gale is a pretty scary woman.

Dewey laughs.

Dewey: She could be a good hearted lady too. I mean she is over by the lake watching ten kids right now by herself.

Patrick: Is it that way or ten kids watching her?

Dewey: Good point.

There's a knock on the door

Dewey: I got it.

Dewey leaves the kitchen and goes to the front door. He opens it and to see Tim, David and Jordan pointing guns at him. Dewey frowns. Tim smiles evily.

Tim: Afternoon sheriff. If you'll please let us in.

Dewey let's them in.

Cut to

EXT. Edwards residence- afternoon

Dawn and Michelle are back at Michelle's after bowling.

Michelle: By the way do you really think what I'm doing is stupid?

Dawn: Yes and no.

Michelle; What do you mean?

Dawn: It's the right thing to do but I don't want to see you get hurt. I really care about you.

Michelle: I promise you nothing's going to happen. Please. I want your support. You and Owen are all I have and I know how he feels I really need your support.

Cut to

INT. Cabin- afternoon

Patrick is wonderting what happened to Dewey.

Patrick: Dewey?

Patrick walks over towards the front door and he is hit over the back of the head by David with a gun. Dewey is tied to a chair and is clearly not happy.

Dewey: You chump.

Tim turns towards Dewey gun in hand.

Tim: Where are they?

Dewey: Go to hell.

Tim slaps him across the face. David keeps l

Tim: That's where I will be going eventually but for now my job is to make you suffer.

Tim slaps him across the face again. David keeps looking around nervous.

David: Boss. Let's just find the money and get out of here before Steve comes back.

Tim: We need to kill those kids.

Dewey: You lay a hand on there head..

Tim responds by Hitting Dewey in the stomach which hurt Dewey big time.

Cut to

EXT. Cabin- afternoon

Steve and his gang have met up with Gale and the other kids and are walking back to the cabin.

Steve: Tell you I'm starving after a long day.

Kirby: Me too. Me too.

Steve and Kirby hear some noises as does Gale.

Gale: That wasn't Dewey or Patrick's voice.

Steve: Also whose car is that?

Everybody turns to see what Steve is looking at. Louis and Joseph feel nearly sick when they see it's the car that they stole the money from.

Louis: OH MY GOD STEVE IT's the CAR!

Steve turns toward Louis.

Steve: That Car?

Chrissy and all the kids egt scared.

Chrissy: What Car?

Steve: Everybody be quiet.

Steve turns towards Gale.

Steve: Take Kirby and all the kids and get to the other side of the lake. I'll meet you there.

Kirby: No I'm staying.

Luis: Me too. This is all my fault.

Steve: Go guys. I'll be fine.

Gale grabs Chrissy's and Kara's hands and turns and runs. Louis turns and runs as does Kirby. Steve quietly heads towards the cabin.

David: Boss. Let's just get the money kill the sheriff and get out of here.

Tim: Quiet David.

David: BOSS!

Steve looks through the window and sees the 3 guys holding guns. Dewey sees Steve and blinks 3 times telling Steve there are 3 of them. Steve looks up and begins to climb the cabin sneaking in through the window. Jordan comes upstairs gun pointed everywhere. Steve thinks for a moment and he grabs a butter finger out of his bag and pretends to use it as a gun. He looks through the door and sees Jordan walking. As he walks past the door Steve puts the btuter finger to his back unknown to Jordan that it's not a gun and just a piece of chocolate.

Steve: Drop the gun.

Jordan does so. Steve tauntingly shows him the butter finger. Jordan gets angry.

Jordan: WHY you…

Steve putts him in a sleeper hold and knocks him out after a few seconds.

Steve: One down two to go.

Cut to

INT. Cabin- night

Downstairs David is getting increasingly more nervous.

David: Jordan's not back yet. Boss Jordan's not back yet.

Tim: He probably just got tied up from somewhere.

David realizes.

David: What if Steve got him?

Tim: What the hell is it with you and this Steve? STEVE THIS! STEVE THAT! HOW ABOUT I KILL THIS FUCKING STEVE!

From up stairs Steve throws something out the window trying to get them to leave.

Tim: Check outside.

David shakes his head.

David: Hell no. He'll kill me.

Tim: Want something done gotta do it yourself. Watch the sheriff.

Tim heads out side. Steve comes down the stairs and gives Dewey a look.

Dewey: You know I suggest you let me go. We can have leniency on you.

David: NO. The boss will kill me…

Steve appears behind David.

Steve: If I don't first.

David's face goes sour and he tries to shoot Steve but Steve is to quick and punches him across the face. David drops his gun but pulls out a huge knife.

David: Now it's fair odds.

Steve: I still don't like yours.

David makes his move but Steve is once again to quick and Steve kicks him in the hand dropping the kinfe and Steve gives him a last round house kick to the head knocking him out. Unknown to Steve Tim has snuck back in.

Tim: Ready to die Mr..?

Tim points the gun at him and Steve lookjs at him. The moment of truth for Steve. He stands there ready to die.

Steve: Hey Tim.

Tim: Yes?

Steve: Never underestimate kids.

Tim: What?

Louis has snuck in and he hits Tim over the back of the head with a pan as hard as he could. Tim is knocked unconscious.

Steve: Good job Louis.

Steve walks over and unties Dewey.

Dewey: On the bus is a phone call the station tell them to send an ambulance.

Steve: Okay. Anything else?

Dewey: Did I ever tell you you are the toughest son of a bitch I've ever seen?

Steve smiles and laughs.


	5. Episode 4 There's a storm coming

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- morning

Steve and Trent are sitting at the table presumably the crime scene of Sidney and Jill's deaths.

Steve: I can't believe this no evidence. Not a single ounce of evidence.

Trent: What about the bomb. What type of bomb was it?

Steve: Sord of like from speed when it hit a certain speed the car exploded. From the damage we estimate 55 miles an hour.

Trent: Who could've done this?

Steve: I don't know. What if I already killed the person who did it?

Trent: Judy?

Steve nods.

Steve: What if Judy thought maybe Jill new something and killed her and Sidney before she could say anything.

Trent: That would make sense. However what does your gut tell you?

Steve: My gut tells me that there's something I'm overlooking.

Steve's cell phone begins to ring. He looks at who it is and answers it obviously recognizing the name.

Steve: Sup Mr. Olsen?

We cut to Owen who is laying on his bed his arm in a cast from somebody breaking it.

Owen: Hey Steve. Long time no talk.

Steve: Just been busy. What's going on?

Owen: You have a minute to talk?

Steve looks over at Trent.

Steve: Sure. What's going on? By the way how's my cousin treating you in Arizona?

Owen: Good. That's not why I called. I might be in a little bit of a pickle.

Steve: Okay. What's up?

Owen: I have this friend. You don't know her. She made a huge mistake a long time ago now she's trying to do things to make up for that but she might get hurt doing these things and therefore will never give a chance to explain that to them.

Steve doesn't respond for a few seconds.

Steve: Is my cousin okay?

Owen: YES! Why wouldn't she be?

Steve: Because when you said You don't know her it most likely means I do.

Owen is shaking he is very nervous.

Owen: No your cousin is okay.

Steve: Good because if there's a problem I could always be on the next plane to help.

Owen: Thanks. The advice?

Steve: Okay anyway. I would tell your friends she shouldn't be doing things for forgiveness. She should be doing things because it's the right thing to do. Tell your friend everybody makes mistakes and that if she tries hard enough her friends will forgive her too.

Owen: What if it's something really bad?

Steve: Then take things back day by day. Sord of like the gang here.

Owen: What do you mean?

Steve: Well if Jill and Charlie were here right now we'd forgive them.

Owen: YOU WOULD!

Steve: Yes. It would take a little while to get trust back but we'd forgive them especially Jill.

Owen: Good to know. THANKS STEVE! THANKS A LOT!

Before Steve can even say thank you Owen hangs up. Steve is confused. He turns to Trent.

Trent: Who was that?

Steve: Wrong number.

Trent shakes his head as Steve sits down at the table.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- morning

Sally sits at the table drinking coffee. A concerned look on her face. Michelle comes into the house and Sally sits up pissed.

Sally: Where you been?

Michelle: Out.

Sally: I tried calling you twenty times. You need to let me know where you're going to be out late. Hell you missed curfew by a good 9 hours.

Michelle looks at her mom and leaves the room not saying anything/

Sally: JILL! DON"T WALK AWAY FROM ME! YOUNG LADY!

Michelle turns around.

Sally: What's the problem?

Michelle: Everything. This.

Sally: I don't understand?

Michelle: Me doing this. Pretending like I actually care for the right reasons and not the wrong ones.

Sally: Jill. We've been over this.

Michelle: I miss my friends.

Sally: Jill. I'm trying my best. I'm trying my ebst to give you a new chance. If you want you can go back to jail. I gave up everything to give you a new life. One that everybody thinks you deserve except for you.

Michelle doesn't answer and runs up to her room with Sally close behind.

Saslly: JILL STOP!

Michelle opens the door and prepares to close it.

Sally: WHAT DO YOU WANT JILL!

Michelle: MY MOM!

Sally stops shocked as Michelle slams the door in her face. Sally hesitates but walks in. She sees Michelle on her bed crying. She takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Michelle turns not wanting to face her.

Sally: Jill. I know your angry with me. I know you hate me and I don't know if you could ever forgive me for not being there. I have spent money bying you things buying you a new house. I just bought you a brand new car. I am trying my best. Please turn and look at me.

Michelle turns and does so.

Sally: Let me finish what I'm saying before you talk okay?

Jill nods.

Sally: I know I wasn't there to protect you from the school strip searching you and all your friends turning there back on you. I am so sorry that happened. You knocked on the door and I basically slammed it in your face. You don't have to hate me for that. I hate myself enough for that anyway. If this is about Arizona we can move. We can move anywhere you want. Nobody knows who we are they'll think we just left.

Michelle shakes her head.

Michelle: Owen knows mom.

Sally is stunned.

Sally: You told him?

Michelle shakes her head.

Michelle: No. He new. He knows everything.

Sally: Do you trust him?

Michelle nods.

Sally: Okay then we'll stay.

Michelle actually lets out a small smile.

Michelle: Did you really buy me a car?

Sally smiles.

Sally: Yes. No more missing curfew or I'll take it away.

Michelle hugs Sally and Sally kisses the top of her head.

Cut to

INT. Missmer residence- day

Jessica and Brianna knock on the door of Brian's house. Brian opens up the door and let's them in.

Jessica: Hey Bri. Your god daughter wanted to say hi.

Brian: Hi.

Brianna: Hi. Un…cle… Brian.

Brian smiles and picks up Brianna.

Jessica: You rememebr anything yet?

Brian: I remember what I had for breakfast.

Jessica: Thanks. I really appreciate you baby sitting for me. I have to go to work.

Brian looks confused again

Brian: I definitely don't rememeber you having a job.

Jessica smiles.

Jessica: What ever you do don't remember to tell Steve that I told you I had a job.

Brian; No problem.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- classroom- afternoon

Principal Rogers is looking at a folder. Sitting across the chair is Kirby and Alicia.

Rogers: So I've been thinking about that damn movie club.

Kirby: You've decided your going to let us do it?

Rogers: I've found an adult to be in charge.

Alicia and Kirby look at each other nervously.

Alicia: Adult who is he?

Rogers: His name is Mr. Daniels. Mr. Eric Daniels.

Kirby: So when will he start.

Rogers: You can have the first meeting today after school in room D 16.

Alicia: Thank you so much sir.

Rogers: One thing girls.

Kirby: What's that?

Rogers: No stab movies.

Kirby: Aye Aye captain.

Kirby and Alicia get up and leave.

Alicia: Who does this guy think we are fools?

Kirby: Yes. No stab movies. If any the nightmare on Elm Street mvoies are scarier.

Kirby and Alicia head down the stairs and are met by Danny.

Danny: Hey Alicia and Kirby I been looking for you guys.

Kirby and Alicia look at each other confused.

Kirby: You been looking for us?

Danny: Yes. I just wanted to say that your friend Jessica has one of the nicest bodies I've ever seen.

Alicia: What?

Kirby: You saw Jessica's body?

Danny: Well duh. What do you think happens at strip clubs. I tell you she must be raking in money. I saw some guys giving her hundred dollar bills.

Alicia and Kirby look confused.

Alicia: Jessica works at a strip club?

Danny: You didn't know?

Kirby: No I didn't and obviously Alicia didn't either. Maybe we should go there after school and see her.

Alicia: We have cinema club. It's the first day we can't miss the first day.

Danny: I can run it. For today I mean.

Alicia: Do you know anything about movies?

Danny: Yes. I mean not as good as Kirby but who was ever as good as Kirby?

Kirby and Alicia: Robbie.

Kirby and Alicia both said it with some sadness.

Danny: Sorry. Anyway I will get the class filled up. Just give me the information and I will do it.

Kirby and Alicia eye each other nervously.

Alicia: You sure you want to do this?

Kirby: We don't have a choice.

Kirby and Alicia walk a different direction with Danny.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- living room

Sidney is sitting in the living room a lot on her mind. A knock on the door wakes Sidney up and she walks in the door and reveals Owen. Sidney is surprised to see him but is happy that he's there.

Sally: Well. Hello, Owen.

Owen: Uh hi Mrs. Edwards.

Sally: Oh Owen. Jill told me that you know about her and about us.

Owen looks freaked out.

Sally: Here come in.

Sally lets Owen in and you can tell that Owen feels a little freaked out.

Owen: I was just wondering if Jill was available.

Sally: She isn't feeling well so she's up in bed.

Owen nods.

Owen: In that case I'll just go then. I'm sure you're busy.

Sally: No I think we should talk you and I.

Owen turns around and faces Sally.

Sally: Look. I really hope you can do everybody a favor and keep what you know between us. I know she's made a couple of mistakes but people learn from there mistakes. Now if I feel she's in danger I will pack her up and we will move and start all over again.

Owen: look. Maybe you should do that. Look Sidney Jill is getting in over her head.

Sidney looks concerned.

Sidney: What do you mean?

Owen: She doesn't want to be just a teenage girl she wants to make things right. Hell look at my arm. Kids broke my arm because they didn't write something she wrote for the school paper.

Sidney: She writes for the school paper?

Owen: Yes. I'm just saying Sidney. When she lived in Woodsboro her friends were behind him almost 100 percent of the time. When ever she had a problem she can go to them. Here, when she is having a problem as Jill and not Michelle she can only turn to me because she can't let anybody know her secret.

Sidney: She can talk to me.

Owen: She doesn't want to put that burden for you. I know sometimes she might yell but deep down she does love you and she is very grateful for what you're doing.

Sidney smiles.

Sidney: You think so?

Owen: I know so. I just want her to be crateful and I don't want her to leave. Please have her stay.

Sidney nods in approval.

Sidney: She's lucky to have a friend like you.

Owen: We need to stop her from writing anything else.

Sidney: Do you have your license?

Owen: What?

Sidney: I have something we could bribe her with. You just need to drive me.

Owen: Okay. Let's go.

Cut to

INT. Crime scene- day

Steve and Trent are at the place where Jill's and Sidney's accident happened.

Steve: How could something like this happen?

Trent: What do you mean?

Steve: Well this is Woodsboro. We've had ghost face killings but we've never had bombs.

Trent: And?

Steve: There just happens to be a bomb on the bottom of the Jill's ambulance?

Trent: Well Jill did kill people.

Steve: Yes. But think about it nobody new that Jill was going to her trial that day not even me.

Trent: You saying this was an inside job? Are you saying the cops were involved in this?

Steve shakes his head.

Steve: No. Maybe you were right maybe it was Judy who killed them.

Trent: I guess I finally beat you on something.

Steve: Case closed.

Trent: Case closed.

Steve and Trent shake hands. They then both sit on top of Steve's car.

Steve: You know I was just wondering was the first ghost face murders the reason you decided to open up that gym?

Trent: Yes. But I've learned my lesson. Now I plan on opening it up for the right reasons. So Kirby Reed?

Steve smiles.

Steve: What?

Trent: You have a thang for Kirby Reed. Don't tell me.

Steve: Kirby's okay. That's one thing I screwed up on. I had a baby with Jessica I loved Jill and now there's Kirby.

Trent: You saying you don't like being a dad?

Steve: I love being a dad. It's just I wish I made better decisions on girls.

Trent: So out of the 3 whose your first choice?

Steve: Look. I love Jessica, Jill and Kirby. I'd die for any of them. As far as who I'd want to end up with it'd be Kirby.

Trent: Even before Jill killed people?

Steve: That's the thing. I've had feelings for Kirby for a while. I didn't and couldn't hurt Jill. She didn't deserve that.

Trent: You ever going to tell Kirby how you feel?

Steve: In time. In time.

Cut to

EXT. Missmer residence- afternoon

Kirby and Alicia are outside of Brian's. They knock Brian's door and he open's it holding Brianna.

Kirby: Why is Brianna here?

Brian: Whose Brianna?

Kirby and Alicia look at each other in a Is he serious look.

Alicia: The baby. Where's Jessica?

Brian: She had to work so she asked me to babysit. I think. I don't really remember.

Kirby: Anyway. We need those fake I'ds. We're both 17 so we can't get into the strip club?

Brian: I didn't know you two were gay.

Alicia slaps him across the face.

Brian: Why did you slap me?

Alicia: I'm your girlfriend you're not suppose to call me gay.

Brian: Sorry I'm having trouble remembering right now.

Kirby: Look. Jessica works at a strip club. So we ened those Id's so we can get in without there being any problems.

Brian: Okay. Okay.

Brian gives the baby to Kirby and walks away. He returns about 2 minutes later and gives them the fake Ids.

Alicia: Thanks. Get some rest. Also, try to get your memory back.

Brian smiles and shuts the door.

Brian: I already have Alicia. I already have. I know what you did. I didn't forget, I want to forget.

Brian: Crap Brianna.

Cut to

INT. Police station- afternoon

Steve walks in and greets his partner Patty Hanson.

Patty: Sheriff's been looking for you.

Steve: Okay. Anything good happen today?

Patty: I saved a cat from a tree. This town is boring nothing but traffic tickets.

Steve knocks on the door the Sheriff's office. Dewey is waiting for him.

Steve: Yes chief?

Dewey: Dewey had other brothers and sisters?

Steve: And?

Dewey: The walkers left town. You don't think theya re going to meet up and plan revenge?

Steve: It's over Dewey. We survived. Judy is dead. We ened to move forward. I solved the case today.

Dewey: I thought I told you not to investigate this case?

Steve: I told you I can't.

Dewey: Steve it's over. You said it yourself we need to move forward. Jill might not be here. However I know a young cute blonde survivor who sure could use your help.

Steve: You kno

Steve nods. He heads out the door.

Steve: Do

Steve: Just so you know if they come here for trouble we can take them..

Dewey smiles and looks out the window and sees a dark cloud coming.

Dewey: It look's like a storm is coming.

Cut to

Int. Edwrads residence- afternoon

Michelle is in her bed Sidney wasn't kidding. She is reading a magazine. Sidney walks in the door and Michelle turns.

Sidney: Sorry for not knocking. I didn't know if you were asleep.

Michelle: It's okay.

Sidney takes a seat at the end of the bed.

Sidney: How you feeling?

Jill: Ahhhhh.

Sidney laughs.

Sidney: You know I remember when I came to visit you in the hospital when you had cancer. You were very sick.

Jill: If I have cancer can't it come back?

Sidney: Yes. But don't worry you don't have cancer.

Jill: Well. I take it you didn't come here and talk about my cancer.

Sidney: Owen was here. He told me some things. He's worried about you.

Jill: What did he say?Sidney: He told me you were writing some interesting articles for the paper. He thought you were getting over your head.

Jill: He's lying.

Sidney: Look. I thought about what you said. I trust you. I'm not going to stop you from doing that.

Jill is quite surprised.

Jill: Really?

Sidney: I trust that if you get in over your head you will stop. You promise me?

Jill: Yes.

Sidney: I have a present for you.

Sidney gives Jill a box. Jill opens the box and in it is a new purse.

Jill: Thank you a new purse. Jill opens the purse and sees the car keys. Sidney smiles ear to ear as Jill hugs her.

Jill: Can we take it for a ride?

Sidney: Why don't we wait and see how you're feeling in the morning. You don't want to throw up in the car.

Jill: Your right. Thank you so much Sidney.

Sidney: Your welcome. Jill.

Sidney and Jill embrace in a hug with Sidney once again smiling ear to ear.


	6. Episode 5 Case opened

Cut to

INT. Strip club- afternoon

Kirby and Alicia have just walked into the strip club Jessica works at. They are approached by this drunk guy.

Guy: WOW! HOW MUCH DO I HAVE TO PAY YOU GIRLS TO TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!

Kirby and Alicia look at each other.

Kirby: We don't work here. In fact.

Alicia: Come back tomorrow and we'll give you a two for one special.

Man: I'll be here.

The guy leaves.

Alicia: Do you see her?

Alicia and Kirby look around. Kirby spots Jessica and sees her giving a lap dance to somebody.

Kirby: I see her.

Kirby and Alicia walk over to Jessica and the guy she is giving a lap dance : Are we interrupting something?

Jessica's eyes shoot open. She sees her two friends there hands on their hips.

Jessica: What are you girls doing here?

Kirby: Better question is what the fuck are you ding here?

Jessica: I work here.

Alicia: We see that but why? Come on Jessica your better then this. You don't need to work at a place like this.

Jessica: Look. I need money. My mom is moving and I need to buy my own place.

Kirby: I thought you were moving in with Steve?

Jessica: I didn't think you'd be happy with that.

Kirby: What? Why?

Jessica: I see the way you two look at each other. I know you two like each other.

Alicia looks confused.

Alicia: Kirby?

Kirby doesn't say anything.

Kirby: Yes we like each other. However that doesn't mean I wouldn't understand. Look I have an idea. I'm going to talk to Steve. If you need money we'll think of something., Now where's your boss?

Jessica points to the drunk guy Kirby and Alicia had run into earlier.

Alicia: I got this.

Alicia walks over to the guy and taps him on the shoulder. The guy turns around d and smiles when he sees Alicia.

Man: Has tomorrow come yet?

Alicia: Nope. Your dreaming but this will wake you up.

With that Alicia slaps him across the face as hard as she could.

Alicia: My friend Jessica quits.

Cut to

INT. Missmer residence- afternoon

Steve comes into Brian's house. Brian is still playing with Brianna.

Steve: Hey. How's the head?

Brian: Good. Good. No serious damage.

Steve: Except you don't remember your girlfriend. Or do you?

Brian looks at Steve suspiciously.

Steve: Did Alicia do this to you?

Brian: No why?

Steve: Because. You're a lying sack of shit.

Brian: Steve back off. I wasn't lying. I did have amnesia but I started to remember. I have to be honest it was quite fun saying things I wouldn't normally say. I mean earlier today I told Kirby and Alicia I didn't know they were gay. You should've seen their faces. If I said that normally I would slapped.

Steve and Brian laugh a bit.

Brian: By the way I'm surprised you let Jessica get a job as a stripper.

Steve face goes to a smile to a confused look.

Steve: Jessica is working as a stripper?

Brian realizes Steve didn't know.

Brian: Sorry I thought you new.

Right away Kirby Alicia and Jessica come into the house.

Steve: Hell's going on here?

Jessica: I can explain.

Steve: Please do.

Jessica: Look. I didn't want the burden to take care of me and Brianna on you. I know you've got money but I want to be my own person.

Steve: Giving yourself to people Jessica that is not being your own person. If you wanted a job why didn't you just come to me?

Jessica: Because. I'm not good at anything I don't have a degree. I actually want to become a teacher.

Steve thinks for a moment.

Steve: I have an idea. You, the baby and I are going to go for a weekend away. Okay?

Jessica: Where we going?

Steve: It's a surprise.

Jessica: I have to get back to the station.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- afternoon

Danny is up front at the cinema club. Next to him is Mr. Eric Daniels about 24 years old blonde hair about 5.2. Joshua is also upfront to help Danny. There is about 20 kids who are in cinema club.

Danny: So everybody we were thinking about starting with comedy week. We figured tomorrow we will start with the hang over.

Joshua: Now that's a good one.

The crowd starts to cheer. Mr daniels comes over.

Daniels: I think the hang over is inappropriate for a class.

Danny and Joshua both looked crush.

Danny: Okay. How about Tommy Boy?

Daniels: Inappropriate.

Danny: Well them Mr. Daniels what is appropriate?

Mr. Daniels thinks for a moment. He then thinks for a moment.

Danny: How about a Goofy movie?

Joshua: WHAT!

Danny turns around

Danny: You fucking kidding me?

Mr. Daniels gets angry with that.

Daniels: Danny to the principal's office.

Danny looks down at the floor defeated and then leaves the room. A lot of the other kids leave the room. Joshua is in shock as to basically how quick the cinema club ended. He turns to Mr. Daniels.

Joshua: You know you basically just ended the club?

Daniels smiles and leaves the room.

Daniels: I got more important places to be. Take care. Good luck getting your movie club together.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- principal's office- night

Rogers is sitting in his office Mr. Daniels sits across. Also in the room with them is Frank Steere a corrupt member of the board of education.

Rogers: Hey I was just wondering. Nobody has ever put two and two together?

Frank: What do you mean?

Rogers: Well the last Principal was a drug dealer nobody would suspect me of being one?

Frank: Listen cops in this town are idiots.

Rogers: May I ask what is the big issue with the cinema club is?

Frank: Well the last place anybody would suspect for people to be making drugs is a school. A school is the last place anybody would look. I can't have people in the cinema club ruining my plan.

Rogers looks over at Eric.

Rogers: Eric did everything go according to plan?

Eric: Well. The Reed girl wasn't there some other boy was running it.

Rogers: Why can't we just have the cinema club moved to the other side of the school. It would show the kids I do somewhat care about there well being.

Frank: Trust me. If Kirby's here the cops might be around. I can't take that risk of getting caught. She's dating a cop.

Eric: What? She likes them older?

Eric and Rogers both start to laugh. Frank stays completely serious.

Frank: Trust me you don't know her boyfriend. He single handedly took down the biggest drug lord in this county.

Eric: I have an idea.

Frank: Okay let's hear it.

Frank, Eric and Rogers all lsiten closely and want to hear Eric's plan.

Cut to

EXT. Dawn's house- morning

Jill is outside waiting for Dawn. Jill loves her new car a blue Mercedes. She beeps the horn and Dawn comes walking out of the house.

Dawn: I love it.

Michelle: Me too.

Dawn: Owen called me last night.

Michelle gives Dawn a are you serious look.

Michelle: He called you? He came over and talked to my mom. My mom said I wasn't available.

Dawn gets in the car.

Dawn: You know you really need to get a new boyfriend. I mean Owen is a nice guy but he really is a control freak.

Michelle smiles.

Michelle: Who did you have in mind Gerald fucking Strawberry?

Michelle and Dawn share a laugh as Michelle puts the car into drive and speeds away.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- morning

Kirby had heard what happened at Cinema club and decided to get answers from Mr. Daniels about what had happened.

Kirby: Hello. Are you Mr. Daniels?

Mr. Daniels smiles and looks at Kirby and obviously likes what he sees.

Daniels: Yes I am. How may I help you?

Kirby: I'm Kirby Reed. President of the cinema club. I was wondering what exactly happened yesterday?

Daniels: Nothing. Everybody just stormed out.

Kirby: That's because you wanted to watch some boring fucking movies. I wanted to know what that was all about?

Daniels: Well I wasn't going to let you guys watch anything inappropriate.

Kirby: The hangover inappropriate? Are you fucking kidding me?

Daniels: That will be a week of detentions Miss Reed.

Kirby is shocked.

Kirby: WHAT! Your not even one of my teachers you don't have the authority.

Daniels: Well actually I do. I became one of your teachers a few hours ago Now you need to be here everyday after school for a week. Are we clear?

Kirby: Crystal.

Daniels: Good you may go.

Kirby angrily leaves the classroom.

Kirby: ASSHOLE!

Cut to

INT. Trent's gym- morning

Trent is doing some work on his Karate gym. He is giving some lessons to some kids. He notices an older lady standing there waiting for him. He tells his associate that he has a job to do and he walks over to the lady.

Trent: Hi can I help you?

Woman: Hi my name is Theresa. Theresa Oulette.

Trent: I recognize that name from somewhere.

Theresa: My son Nick. He killed inncoent people about 3 years ago. Him doing that nearly killed me.

Trent gives a sigh feeling the woman's pain.

Trent: Well. How may I help you Mrs. Oulette?

Theresa: Theresa. When my son died when they finally found his body he had drugs in him. Very harmful drugs. That I thought maybe did these things to him. Made him this killer. I thought I raised him my best. I thought that principal was responsible for it and they finally locked him up. However, I know differently and I looked into it and a different kid died with the same exact drug in his sytem.

Trent: Not to sound rude Mrss.. Theresa but I doubt there's any connection. Even if I did I would just tell you to go to the : Please Mr. I'm very hated by the world right now for what my son had did the least I could do is stop it from happening to somebody else. If I coulds save one child's life it will eb worth it. Please I would like to hire you as a private detective.

Cut to

INT. Principal's office- morning

Kirby is angry about how her exchange with Mr. Daniels went and plans to complain to Mr. Rogers. The secretary gives him a nod and Kirby gives heads in.

Rogers: Yes?

Kirby: That guy you had run the club is a real ashole.

Rogers puts his pen down and looks at Kirby.

Rogers: What?

Kirby: You heard me. The man gave me detention.

Rogers: What did you do?

Kirby: Well I cursed but that was because he was being so unreasonable.

Rogers: Look I told you Mr. Daniels is in charge if you don't like it you can't have the club.

Kirby: You know I don't believe this. I wish you're a predecessor was here and he was fucking dangerous.

Rogers eyes go wide.

Rogers: MRS JONES CALL THE POLICE! MISS REED HAS JUST THREATENED ME!

Kirby is shocked and furious.

Kirby: WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT! WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL ARE YOU RUNNING HERE?

Kirby takes a seat in the chair as a couple of teachers come in and keep an eye on her. Kirby puts her head in her hands with a what the hell did I get myself into look.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- morning

Steve and Patty are walking down the halls of Woodsboro High. Steve looks pissed. They got to the main office. Kirby breathes a sigh of relif when she sees Steve is the cop here. Rogers waits with Kirby and he gives a nod to the other teachers who are watching Kirby as Steve and Patty arrive.

Steve: What's going on?

Rogers: This young lady here threatened me.

Steve glances over at Kirby.

Steve: Kirby?

Kirby: Not a word of that is true.

Rogers: Who you going to believe the kid or me an ADULT.

Steve glances over at Kirby.

Rogers: The kid was cursing she was angry. She needs to be suspended for four days. I want her out of my school now.

Kirby: Steve. You know me I wouldn't threaten anybody who didn't have it in for me. Not to mention I didn't even threaten him. He's a lying piece of shit.

Rogers: GET HER OUT OF MY SCHOOL NOW!

Patty: Steve?

Steve can't take his eyes off Rogers.

Steve: Take Kirby out to the car. I'll be right there.

Patty leads Kirby away as tears begin to fall.

Kirby: But I didn't dfo anything.

Steve walks over to Rogers angrily.

Steve: I don't know what kind of school your running here but if you lay one hand on her head I'm going to rip your hand off.

Rogers: I wouldn't ever hurt one of these kids.

Steve: I'm going to pretend like something isn't going on here however you don't want me to come back or you'll be sorry.

With that Steve leaves the office and Rogers get all happy and he turns to his secretary.

Rogers: Did you hear that threat?

Cut to

INT. School- afternoon

Michelle is walking down the hallway. She is met by Ashley.

Ashley: Hey girl.

Michelle: Oh hey.

Ashley shows her something in the notebook.

Ashley: I have the story of the year right here.

Michelle: What do you mean?

Ashley: I've been doing some digging and it turns out that Principal Stevens is using all the schools money and giving it to the football team.

Michelle: Ashley we can't run that story.

Ashley: We can do whatever we want.

Michelle: Ashley, I can't run that story. It's way to dangerous. Mr. Stevens is dangerous and corrupt. How much do you think is going into his own pocket?

Ashley: Look. If you don't do it I will. Besides what made you change your mind?

Michelle: My favorite cousin talked to me and gave me some advice.

Ashley: You know girl. I'm quite surprised, I thought you were better then that.

Ashley leaves as Dawn approaches.

Dawn: Hi Ash.

Ashley doesn't acknowledge Dawn and just keeps walking.

Dawn: What's wrong with her?

Michelle: She's angry over something stupid.

Dawn: By the way the girls wanted me to ask you. One of the girls quit cheerleading how would you like to take her spot?

Michelle thinks for a moment. Sidney would like it if I got involved with something she did in school.

Michelle: I'll definitely come. I'll meet you in the gym after school.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Steve and Thomas have taken Kirby home. A very unhappy Meghan waits for them. Kirby's stomach goes into knots when she sees her mother.

Meghan: What happened?

Kirby: I got suspended. Mom you have to believe me I didn't do nything.

Meghan: The principal called me he said you threatened him? That is so not like you Kirby.

Kirby: Exactly mom. You need to believe me I made a promsie I would come to clean to you about everything. It's like this guy had it in for me from my first day.

Meghan: Kirby now your just being paranoid. He's the principal he can't let kids running around threatening him. You're lucky he isn't pressing charges.

Kirby: Mom all I did was curse. I had every right to be angry because I got detention for a stupid reason.

Meghan: Go to your room. When your father gets home we will think of what a FAIR punishment is.

Kirby: BUT!….

Meghan cuts her off though,

Meghan: No buts. Now get upstairs.

Kirby does as she's told and Meghan turns toward Steve.

Meghan: What the hell happened?

Steve: I have no idea. Come on you and I know Kirby better then anybody. She wouldn't threaten anybody.

Meghan: So this Principal was out to get her? Is my baby in danger?

Steve: Soemthing was definitely off about this guy I could taste it. I just think he's sexist though. I don't think it's anything more.

Meghan: Maybe I should take her out of Woodsboro High.

Steve: I think that might be a good idea. You can send her to that all Girls school in the next town.

Meghan: She's going to hate it. Can't we just keep her here?

Steve: Ultimately you're her mother it is your choice.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High afternoon

Mr. Daniels is sitting at his desk grading papers. A knock on the door reveals Trent. Trent comes in and takes a seat across from Mr. Daniels.

Daniels: Hello.

Trent: Hello. I was just here to get some information about one of your former students?

Daniels: His name?

Trent: Everybody called him Lars.

Daniels looks up at the name instantly recognizing it.

Daniels: I remember Lars. He was a good kid it was a shame what happened to him.

Trent: I heard from a lot of people that he had spent a lot of time in your office after school. I was just wondering what eh was up to?

Daniels smiles.

Daniels: He was going to join the math team. He thought it would look great on his college resume and I agreed to help him. It's a shame what happened the kid was evry smart.

Trent: Do you have any idea where he could have gotten the drugs?

Daniels: Maybe the old Principal Mr. Clark. I heard he was a big drug lord.

Trent: That's the thing we checked on that. Mr. Clark had not once sold drugs to Lars. Do you know anywhere else he could have gotten it?

Daniels: That'd be news to me. However I'll do my own investigation and I will report back to you Mr.?

Trent: Garcia. Trent Garcia. Also That's okay I promised somebody I would investigate the case. I have nothing else on my plate right now and can spend a lot of time investgating this.

Daniels smiles as Trent leaves the room and it quickly turns into a face of anger.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- night

Kirby is in her room laying on her bed listening to music. Her mother comes into the room and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Kirby's face grimaces at the thought of seeing her mother.

Meghan: Kirby. Your father and I have talked and we have decided you are not grounded or are going to be punished in anyway.

Kirby's face is surprised.

Kirby: Really?

Meghan: Really. You are an adult I believe you are old enough to know right from wrong.

Kirby: That's really cool mom.

Kirby hugs her mom who starts brushing her daughter's bangs.

Meghan: How's therapy going honey?

Kirby: Good mom. I'm slowly improving. It still hurts if I pick up some heavy stuff.

Meghan's face is filled with worry.

Meghan: It's okay honey stuff like that takes time.

Kirby: I know mom. I know. It's just it's really lame asking people to carry things for me because I don't want to hurt myself.

Meghan smiles.

Meghan: That's okay. Thanks giving is a little over a month away. After a big meal like that you'll be back to being 100 percent.

Kirby: Thanks for your support mom.

Meghan smiles and closes the door.

Cut to

INT. Rogers office- night

Rogers is sitting with Frank and Mr. Daniels.

Rogers: This is bad. A private detective snooping around.

Frank: That's okay there is no evidence. We're all good.

Daniels: What are we going to do if he does find more evidence though?

Frank: Aren't you a black belt in karate?

Daniels: Well. Yes.

Frank: Then you know the answer to this but only if he gets closer.

A look of nervousness comes on Daniel's eyes.


	7. Episode 6 Surprise!

Fade in

INT. Edwards residence- morning

Michelle and Dawn are sitting in the living room watching television. It is the day before thanksgiving.

Michelle: Girl you look awesome in that skirt.

Dawn: Thanks I enjoy doing it.

Michelle: I'm so glad we are on break for a few days. The less time I spend at that school the better.

Dawn: By the way if you don't mind me asking. Why don't you liked to get changed in front of the other girls.

Michelle looks down at the floor not really wanting to answer it.

Michelle: Look. It's not something I really like to talk about.

Dawn thinks for a moment.

Dawn: Michelle were abused when you were younger?

Michelle nods as tears begin to come down her face. Dawn wraps her arms around her best friend.

Dawn: Oh my god honey, I'm so sorry.

Michelle: It's not your fault. I don't really like to talk about it. Let's change the subject. What are you and your mom doing for Thanksgiving?

Dawn: To be honest, nothing. We usually order pizza.

Sally heard this in the other room. She quickly walks over and takes a seat on the other couch.

Sally: That's not good. Thanksgiving is one of my favorite holidays. In fact, why don't you and your mom come have Thanksgiving with us.

Dawn shakes her head.

Dawn: That is very nice Mrs. Edwards but we wouldn't want to intrude.

Sally: Trust me, I insist. You and your mom have made Michelle and I feel like we've found a new home.

Sally winks at her daughter.

Sally: I don't know what Michelle would have done without you. The least we could do is have you and your mom over for Thanksgiving.

Dawn thinks it over and smiles at Sally.

Dawn: You got it. By the way Michelle I have some good news I'll let you know tomorrow. I better go home and tell mom that we've been invited over here for Thanksgiving.

Michele: What do you have to tell me.

Dawn: Wait until tomorrow. It's a surprise.

Sally: Dawn, if you want you can bring a male friend since Owen will be here.

Dawn gets up and runs out the door. Michelle faces her mother with a big smile on her face.

Sally: What?

Michelle: That was very nice. You know since we're alone now and we're talking about Thanks and Giving. Sidney, I truly want to thank you for giving up your life for me. I want to thank your for trusting me and most importantly I want to thank you for buying me a BRAND NEW CAR!

Michelle walks over and hugs Sally tight. A smile comes over Sally like they are a family finally.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- morning- Kitchen

Meghan is in the kitchen cooking thanksgiving meal. Kirby comes down and obviously has a look that she's up to something.

Kirby: Mom. Anything I can do to help?

Meghan: Nope honey I think I got it. We're going to have a big thanksgiving this year.

Kirby: That's good. I like having a lot of people.

Meghan: You're not bummed that Steve isn't going to be there?

Kirby: Well actually mom. I was wondering if I could go and have Thanksgiving with Steve and his family at his siters.

Meghan: Kirby. How many times do I have to tell you the answer is no. Besides you're unlce Vince is going to be coming.

Kirby: But mom. Jessica's going. Brianna is going.

Meghan: That was because Jessica's mom moved and she is living with Steve remember?

Kirby: I know.

Meghan: Besides, I invited both Steve and Jessica here but they thought that Steve's OTHER family should get to spend some time with them too.

Kirby looks down defeated and her mother drops what she's doing.

Meghan: Honey do you want to go for the wrong reasons or the right ones?

Kirby looks up at her mom.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Meghan: You've been acting very strange lately. I think it has something to do with Jess moving in with Steve.

Kirby: That is not true.

Meghan puts her hands on her hips knowing it is very true.

Kirby: Okay fine.

Meghan: Honey, if he's the one you'll know it. Trust me, with you're father and I went on our first date, with in the year we were married. Went on our honey moon and 9 months later..

Meghan looks down at her daughter smiling.

Meghan: (cont'd) We had our beautiful baby girl. You.

Kirby takes this in. Meghan turns and gets back to what she was doing.

Meghan: My god I forgot the biscuits. Can you run to the store and pick me up some?

Kirby: Sure mom.

Kirby begins to walk away and then turns to her mother.

Kirby: Mom?

Meghan: Yes baby doll?

Kirby: Did you ever think about giving me away?

Meghan: What?

Kirby: Did you ever think about having an abortion?

Meghan: Of course not honey. I new from the moment I had you that you were going to be special.

Kirby smiles and leaves the room.

Cut to

INT. Missmer residence- morning

Brian is sitting on the couch with Alicia. Brian hos gotten most of his memory back. Alicia is reminding him about how much he likes the Stab films.

Alicia: Don't you remember the Stab films. You love them.

Brian: That I do. That I do.

Alicia's phone beeps. It's a text message from Kirby.

Alicia: Okay. We need to meet Kirby at the grocery store, She's waiting for us.

Cut to

INT. Street- afternoon

Michelle is driving down the street. She notices a cop car behind her and rolls a are you fucking kidding me look when he pulls her over. Out steps a man in his early fourties this is the Sheriff James Stevens brother of Principal Stevens. Out of the passenger Steps out his deputy Woody in his mid to late twenties and blonde hair.

Sheriff: License and registration please miss.

Michelle: What exactly am I being pulled over for?

Sheriff: Speeding. Now your license and registration please.

Michelle reaches into her glove compartment and grabs her license and registration. Knowing she didn't do anything wrong she angrily gives them to the Sheriff. Sheriff mockingly looks over everything.

Michelle: Look. You and I both know I didn't do anything wrong. I want your badge number.

Coming down the street in her own car is Sidney. When sees that Jill has been pulled over by the police she stops and gets out of the car. Michelle puts her head down on the steering wheel.

Michelle: I am so grounded.

Sidney makes her way over to the car and looks at Jill.

Sidney: You okay?

Michelle doesn't speak but nods.

Sidney: What did my daughter do?

Woody. She was disturbing the public speeding down the street.

Michelle looks over at the deputy.

Michelle: That's a lie and you know it!

Sheriff: I saw it myself mam. I'm going to lket her off with a ticket.

Sally: Come on isn't a warning good enough?

Woody: If we give her a warning then I have to give everybody a warning.

Sally: Fine you know what GIVE HER THE FUCKING TICKET AND LEAVE HER ALONE!

Sally begins to walk away and the sheriff grabs her and slams her against the car. Michelle looks on scared but she hesitantly gets out of the car.

Michelle: Hey. WHAT THE FUCK YOU DOING!

Sheriff: She's being placed under arrest for disorderly conduct. Don't worry a few days in jail will have her cool off.

Sally: Michelle go straight home and call a lawyer.

Michelle: Okay mom.

Michelle gets in her car and takes off making sure she went under the speed limit.

Cut to

INT. Applebees' afternoon

Alicia, Kirby and Brian have met at Applebees for lunch.

Alicia: I tell you it's been a while since I've had lunch here.

Kirby: I know the last time I was here was with..

All: Jill.

The 3 look down at the floor with sadness. Finally Kirby speaks the truth.

Kirby: Wait a minute. What the fuck is wrong with us! Jill was crazy she killed innocent people. We should be happy that she's dead.

Alicia: I know but she was our friend. Besides, we did turn our back on her.

Brian: But it was her own fault. She was lying a lot.

Alicia: Steve supposedly dying didn't help either.

Kirby: That was tough on all of us.

Alicia: Anyway, I take it you didn't call u s to talk about Jill.

Kirby: No. I was thinking about throwing a party tonight at Steve's house.

Brian and Alicia laugh thinking she was joking. When they see Kirby's straight face they realize this was no joke and it is serious.

Brian: You sure about this?

Kirby: Come on it's Thanksgiving break. We invite everybody we know obviously not our parents but kids our age and we let them hang out.

Alicia: You sure this is a good idea. Dewey has been really strict about partying.

Kirby: Look. I know I'm being somewhat of a hypocrite right now but maybe we need this partying. As much as I love you two and Jess and Steve we need more friends. There us to be the ten of us. Maybe we can get Danny and maybe two other people maybe start a new group of friends..

Brian: To be honest Kirby. You sound a bit depressed. And if you are drinking yourself in alcohol it is not a good idea. You graduate in 7 months don't do anything stupid.

Alicia: Come on what could one party do?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Thank you Alicia. Now anyway we'll invite everybody we know.

Alicia: Okay.

Cut to

INT. Dawn's house afternoon

Dawn is in the living room laughing and having a good time. Across from her are none other then Steve and Jessica. Dawn's mother Patricia is holding the baby.

Dawn: I can't believe you guys surprised me like this.

Patricia: By the way honey. I talked to Mrs. Edwrads they are going to come spend Thanksgiving with us.

Dawn: Really?

Steve: Who are the Edwards?

Dawn: They live across the street her and her mother. Michelle is my best friend.

Steve: That's cool I can't wait to meet them. Michelle has been dying to meet you.

Dawn's cell phone rings.

Dawn: I have to take this.

Jessica: Sure.

Dawn gets up and heads into the kitchen and answers the phone.

Dawn: Hi Michelle.

Michelle is crying as she talks to Dawn.

Michelle: My mom's been arrested.

Dawn: What. Why?

Michelle: The sheriff was probably angry about what I wrote about his brother he took it out on me. My mom came and defended me and they put her in cuffs and took her away.

Dawn: Oh my god that's terrible.

Michelle: Dawn. What am I going to do?

Dawn tries to think but has never been in that situation. She looks over at Steve and a smile comes on her face.

Dawn: Where are you?

Michelle: Home.

Dawn: Stay right there I'm on my way.

Michelle: Okay.

Dawn and Michelle both hang up. Dawn takes a deep breathe and walks back into the living room. She walks over to Steve.

Dawn: Steve. My friend is in trouble can you help her?

Steve looks up and can tell that Dawn is being serious and that her eyes are pleading.

Steve: Sure.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- afternoon

Jill is desperately trying to find a number to get in touch with Kincaid. A loud knock at the front of the door and before Michelle can answer it Dawn walks in. Michelle goes straight into Her best friend's arms and hugs her and cries hysterically.

Dawn: Michelle. I'd like you to meet my favorite cousin Steve.

Michelle looks up and sees Steve behind Dawn smiling. Michelle's heart begins to beat faster and faster.

Steve: So Michelle what's the problem? I'll help you anyway I can.

Michelle: My mom's been arrested for protecting me.

Steve: What did you do?

Michelle: I didn't do anything I swear. Atleast nothing wrong. I wrote something in the school paper about the principal now his brother the sheriff probably wants your head for it.

Steve: What did you write in the paper about the principal?

Michelle: I wrote that he gives most of the money that the school has to the football team and not the other teams.

Steve looks confused.

Steve: And he got angry at you because of that?

Michelle: Look, I made mistakes in my life lots of them. I came here and I wanted to show the world people can change. I came here to do the right thing and I still hurt my loved ones.

Steve: Okay. Let's go to the police station and I'm sure we'll be able to talk this out.

Michelle: Trust me these people are dangerous.

Steve smiles.

Steve: If that's the case stay behind me then.

Michelle: You're as brase as your cousin says.

Steve: Don't worry about it I'm sure this is one big misunderstanding.

Cut to

INT. Liquor store- afternoon

Kirby is in the liquor store trying to buy some liquor. She plans on using her fake Id. Alicia and Brian are right behind her.

Alicia: You sure this is going to work?

Kirby: You kidding me? I do this all the time

Brian: This party is going to be off the hook. I have atleast 75 people going.

Kirby: 75 people that's awesome.

Alicia looks panicked.

Alicia: Guys that's a lot of people. I mean tomorrow is Thanksgiving isn't your mother going to be suspicious? Isn't Dewey going to be at your house for Thanksgiving?

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: That's okay. Dewey couldn't tell I was drunk if it him right smack in the face.

Alicia and Brian carry the drinks up to the counter. Kirby is still not aloud to lift heavy things.

Clerk: You have I.D?

Kirby reaches into her purse and grabs her fake license and hands it to the Clerk.

The clerk laughs.

Clerk: 47?

Brian and Alicia look at each other nervously.

Kirby: I look very good for my age.

Kirby says in a flirting way. Kirby looks at the guy's name tag and notices his name. Charlie.

Kirby: Well Charlie. You look kind of young. How old you 25 26?

Charlie: Actually 22.

Kirby: Well do you like to party?

Charlie laughs.

Charlie: What 22 year old doesn't like to party?]

Kirby: Exactly my thought. You know we have 75 people coming and what's a party without 76 going if you know what I mean.

Charlie: Are you trying to bribe me by inviting me to the party?

Kirby: Well Yes. But you should know the last Charlie I new..

Charlie cuts her off.

Charlie: Tried to kill you.

Kirby frowns.

Kirby: Exactly. So as long as you promise not to kill me I think we could make room for you at the house. What do you say?

Charlie smiles.

Charlie: That will be on the house miss.

Kirby smiles and reaches into her purse and writes down her number and hands it to Charlie.

Kirby: Call me and I'll give you the details.

Charlie grabs it and smiles. Kirby begins walking away.

Kirby: Grab the bags guys.

Alicia and Brian eye each other.

Alicia: What just happened here?

Brian: I know Kirby is totally turning into a bitch.

Cut to

INT. Police station- afternoon

Dawn, Steve and Michelle have just walked into the police station. Deputy Woody is out front and the sheriff is nowhere to be seen.

Woody: Yes?

Steve: I was just wondering what Mrs. Edwards was locked up for?

Woody: Simple. Assault.

Steve: Really?

Steve looks at Michelle.

Michelle: That is bull shit and you know it. The only reason you assholes locked her up was because she was protecting me.

Woody comes out from behind the desk.

Woody: Look. Sheriff's orders. Your mom cannot go anywhere until she sees the judge or pays the fine.

Steve: How much is the fine?

Woody: For this 20 grand.

Steve Michelle and Dawn: WHAT!

Steve: What kind of town are you assholes running here?

Woody: A nice one. Now this my town now I suggest you three go back where you came from before I put you in with the bitch.

Steve is shocked he clearly sees that this cop is corrupt and that this girl Michelle wasn't lying.

Steve: Where's the sheriff?

Woody: He's left town I'm in charge until he gets back.

Michelle is begging. She wants her mom to be there Thanksgiving.

Michelle: Please let her go she didn't do anything to anybody. She saved my life. She took me in. Please. If you new what she's gone through, what I've gone through.

Woody chuckles he doesn't care about anybody but himself.

Woody: Now your mother needs to spend her time in jail until Monday then she can see the judge and get this taken care of.

Steve is in no mood to mess around.

Steve: Girls wait outside.

The two girls hesitate but leave. Steve turns around facing Woody again.

Steve: Look. I know what the fuck's going on here. Now I have friends who work at the F.B.I. You either let her go or I will call them. I guarantee you will be thrown in Jail within the year.

Woody laughs.

Woody: On what Charge?

Steve: Rape of minors.

Woody looks confused.

Woody: I didn't rape anyone.

Steve smiles an evil smile.

Steve: That is not what those two told me. Now either you let her go or I make my phone calls. By the way child molesters don't last long in prison.

Woody gulps. He then walks away for a few seconds. He unlocks the cell and opens it out comes Mrs. Edwards.

Sally: Asshole.

Sally walks over and spots Steve instantly nervous. Steve smiles at her. Sally pretends like she's seeing something different.

Sally: Hello.

Steve: Hi.

Sally: Thank you for helping me.

Steve: You're very welcome glad I could do anything to help. Your daughter is outside waiting for you.

Sally nods and they both heads outside. Michelle hugs her mom very tight as Dawn and Steve smile.

Sally: Now isn't this weird.

Dawn: Yes. Now I'll give everybody a real itnrodcution. Teve this is my ebst friend and her mom Sally.

Dawn: Sally and Michelle this is my favorite cousin Steve. By the way everybody is invited to my house for Thanksgiving.

Sally: I thought you were coming to our house?

Dawn: My mom surprised me by not telling me Steve, Jessica and the baby are coming.

Sally: By she isn't the only one whose surprised.

Sally looks at Michelle with a nervous look.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- afternoon

Sally and Michelle have just got back to the house. They are in there Jill and Sidney modes.

Sidney: Are you crazy?

Jill: Look. I know I should have told you. I'm sorry.

Sidney: How long did you know that she was Steve's cousin?

Jill: Since the day she knocked on our door.

Sidney: We need to leave. This is bad

Jill: What?

Sidney: We can't stay here.

Jill: Why?

Sidney: Because we were suppose to come ehre to hang low. Stay under the radar like we planned.

Jill: NO!

Sidney looks at Jill shocked.

Jill: This was your plan. I'm tired of running. I'm not leaving.

Sidney: JILL! I'M NOT KIDDING AROUND! GO UPSTAIRS AND PACK YOUR STUFF! WE'RE LEAVING TONIGHT!

Tears begin to fall down Jill's face.

Jill: I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!


	8. Episode 7 Thanksgiving

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- Michelle's room- afternoon

Michelle is on her bed crying. She holds a teddy bear in her arms and lays on her bed. Sidney has come up to check on her. She opens the door.

Michelle: What?

Sidney comes completely into the room and has a seat on the edge of the bed.

Sally: I wanted to apologize. I lost my temper downstairs I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you it is very hard on me too. I understand why you're upset.

Michelle shakes her head.

Michelle: No you don't understand. You don't understand at all. I left my life in Woodsboro thinking my life was over when Steve died. I new I had the perfect man the perfect boyfriend.

Sally: Nobody is perfect Jill everybody makes mistakes.

Michelle: But didn't you see what I'm missing. He just went and saved our asses and we've never met him before. He did it like it was nothing.

Sally sighs.

Sally: I admit that was very brave and pretty incredible.

Michelle turns around and faces Sally.

Michelle: Do we have to leave?

Sally: This is for your own good.

Michelle: I know. But for the first time in a long time I feel like I belong.

Sally: Jill. I'm not even worried about people finding out I'm more worried by those cops. there is something very wrong there. They locked me up in jail for no reason. I'm just want to do what's best for you.

Michelle: Please! There's ways around those things. Can't you talk to Mark?

Sally sighs and gives her a soft smile.

Sally: I'll try. I can't make any promises

Michelle: Thank you.

Michelle hugs Sally nearly knocking her off the bed. Sally is surprised but hugs back., after a long 15 seconds Sally looks confused.

Sally: You know you can let go now Jill.

Michelle let's go and smiles.

Michelle: Sorry.

Sally: Since Steve's here for a few days..

Sally reaches into her pcoket and pulls out a 100 dollar bill.

Sally: Go out and have some fun with him Dawn, maybe Owen. Just make sure Owen doesn't say anything.

Michelle: Really?

Sally: And since I know how much you've wanted to see Steve you have no curfew okay?

Michelle: Thanks mom.

Michelle takes the money and runs out of her room. After a few seconds she comes back.

Michelle: Forgot my phone.

Cut to

INT. Steve's house- Living room- ngiht

Kirby, Brian and Alicia have decorated Steve's house real nice.

Brian: You sure this a good idea?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: It's a great idea. Look Steve won't be back until a couple days after Thanksgiving. Besides there's going to be over 50 people here.

Alicia: I hope you at least put on some really good music.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

Kirby: Who could that be? Nobody's suppose to be here for another hour.

Kirby walks over and opens the door revealing Charlie from the liquor store.

Kirby: Charlie? You're here early.

Charlie: I know. I couldn't wait to see you. I brought a surprise.

Charlie walks in carrying a keg.

Kirby: That's so sweet you did this for me?

Alicia and Brian look at each other worriedly.

Brian: Kirby. Can I see you for a minute?

Kirby: Sure.

Brian and Kirby head into Steve's kitchen. Not wanting to be heard they lock themselves in the laundry room.

Kirby: Is there something on your mind?

Brian: Now that you mention it. YES! He cannot stay here. Your 17 he's 22.

Kirby: Brian. He's here to party not get in my pants.

Brian: Could have fooled me with the whole (mimicking Charlie) I brought a surprise for you.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Are you jealous?

Brian: I just don't want to see you get hurt. I've seen his type before. He wants to get in your pants tonight and then tomorrow he'll forget about you.

Kirby: You have nothing to worry about because nothing will happen.

Brian: Okay. Kirby listen to me you don't seem to be taking this very seriously. He's going to try and get you drunk. Do not fall for it okay.

Kirby: Okay.

Brian: I'm going to come and check on you to make sure your okay every couple of hours.

Kirby: Okay. Okay.

Cut to

INT. Masaro residence- living room

Steve, Dawn, Jessica and Brianna are still in the living room talking. Dawn goes to open the door when there's a knock and Owen and Michelle step in. Owen is surprised to see Steve.

Owen: Holy shit. Steve?

Steve turns towards the voice and smiles when he sees his old friend.

Steve: Owen. What's going on man?

Dawn: You guys know each other?

Steve and Owen look at each other.

Steve: We've met like once or twice.

Jessica looks around confused she only knows Dawn and not the other two. Michelle spots Jessica and smiles at her. Jessica is polite and smiles back.

Jessica: Hi. I'm Jessica.

Brianna walks over to Jessica and Jessica picks her up and puts her on her knee.

Jessica: This is Brianna my daughter.

Michelle smiles at Brianna and Brianna smiles back.

Michelle: Michelle. It's very nice to meet you Jessica and Brianna. I came by to thank Steve. I wanted to know if you guys wanted to go to a movie my mom's treat. She says it's the least she could do for everything Steve did.

Steve smiles at her.

Steve: You don't need to thank me.

Michelle smiles expecting this.

Michelle: Come on it'll be fun. It's the least I could do for you guys.

Steve: Well. What about Brianna?

Dawn: My mom can watch her. Come on you're here. Let's go to a movie or bowling or something.

Jessica smiles.

Jessica: I could definitely use a break.

Dawn: Let me go tell my mom.

Michelle: So what do you say? Movie? Bowling?

Jessica: Definitely bowling.

Steve: Yes. Kirby would shoot me if I went to movie without her.

Michelle looks at Brianna agin.

Michelle: Can I hold her?

Jessica: Sure.

Michelle takes Brianna from Jessica's arms.

Owen: Steve can I see you outside for a minute?

Steve nods and him and Owen head outside. Dawn and Jessica head to talk to Dawn's mom leaving just Michelle and the baby.

Michelle: You're just the cutest little thing.

Brianna: Hi Aunt Jill.

Michelle looks shocked. How could a 2 year old know who she is?

She just keeps holding and playing with the baby.

Cut to

INT. Edwrads residence- ngiht

Sidney is desperately trying to find Kincaid's number. She is going through a whole bunch of documents and comes across a white envelope. On the envelope it says Jill. Sidney hesitates but opens the envelope. In it is a letter and Sidney begins to read it. Sidney is shocked about the letter and after a few minutes she puts the letter back into the envelope. We don't know what was in the envelope but it gives Sidney some reassurance about staying.

Cut to

INT. Steve's house- night

Brian is in the living room of Steve's house. He slowly sips his beer. He spots Alicia talking to a couple of kids she knows. He decides to leave her alone and to go check on Kirby. He walks into the kitchen passing a couple of talking kids. He is not surprised when he sees Kirby talking to Charlie. He slowly walks up to them. Kirby is almost drunk and smiles when she sees Brian.

Kirby: Charlie. You remember my friend Brian?

Charlie: Of course he came with you to get the beer.

Brian: So you guys having fun?

Charlie: I'm having a great time.

Brian: Kirby?

Kirby: Best party ever. I need to do this more often at my house.

Brian: This is Steve's house Kirby. And if we don't get this place cleaned up by the time he gets back we're going to be dead.

Kirby and Charlie laugh. Brian keeps a straight face being serious.

Charlie: Guys I need another beer. You guys want one?

Kirby: Definitely.

Brian: Yes.

Brian says this so he'll leave and he can talk to Kirby alone.

Brian: Kirby. You know I care about you right?

Kirby: Yes.

Brian: We cannot do this. You're still recovering from your stab wounds. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. We need to get Steve's house cleaned up.

Kirby: Come on Brian just like another hour. Please?

Brian: Fine one more hour. But atleast get Charlie to leave I have a bad feeling about him. He's a college kid. College kids don't party with high school kids without there being other college kids around.

Kirby: Whatever.

Charlie comes back and hands a drink to both Kirby and Brian. Unknown to those two Charlie slipped really strong sleeping pills into their drinks. Brian takes his drink and walks away.

Cut to

alley- afternoon

The gang had picked out bowling. Steve bowls a ball down the alley and sees a strike knocking all the balls down.

Steve: I still got it. I haven't been bowling since…

Jessica: The day before Jill tried to committ suicide.

Michelle: I was just wondering what was Jill Roberts like?

Everybody raises a big eyebrow. Owen gives her the evil eye.

Steve: She was a nice girl.

Jessica: The Jill Roberts I new was a sweet thing. She was the strongest person I've ever met. I came close to having her be the godmother to Brianna but I ultimately chose Kirby for a different reason. I gave Jill a letter explaining her my decision.

Michelle is shocked by this she didn't remember any letter.

Michelle: Did she ever say anything about that letter?

Steve: You know as the father I should have had a say about that decision.

Jessica: Mother's choice.

Owen: Anyway. Our food is ready. Come on Michelle let's go get it.

Michelle: Be right back.

Michelle and Owen get up and walk to get the food. Owen puts his arm around her.

Owen: You need to lighten up.

Michelle: What do you mean?

Owen: You're suppose to laying low they're going tof igure out your you.

Michelle: They think I'm dead. Nobody knows I'm alive except for you me Sidney and Brianna.

Owen: The baby recognized you?

Michelle nods with a smile. Owen seems kind of worried. They walk up to the counter and get the trays of food. As they turn around they are met by Gerald Strawberry and his thugs Jamal and Jermaine both twins.

Gerald: Holy shit dogs. Is that babe that came back for me. I told you.

Gerald turns towards his thugs.

Jamal: Yo dog she's got a nice body.

Jermaine: A very very nice body.

Owen: Gusy we're in kind of a rush so if you could please get out of our way.

This gets Gerald mad.

Gerald: Hey. She isn't going anywhere with you prick.

Gerald knocks the trays out of both of their hands.

Michelle: Hey.

Owen goes to try and hit Gerald but Jamal and Jermaine Grab each of Owen's arms.

Gerald slaps Michelle across the face.

Gerald: That's for threatening me BITCH!

Owen: You're the bitch Asshole!

Gerald punches him in the stomach. Jessica comes out of nowhere and pushes Gerald out of the way.

Jessica: That's enough now leave them alone.

Gerald looks at Jessica like he has new prey now.

Gerald: Now that you're here baby maybe I will.

Gerald goes and tries to come closer and once again Jessica pushes him

Jessica: Do the smart thing and walk away.

Gerald goes to slap her but as his hands goes back another hand catches it. Gerald turns and sees Steve with Dawn behind him.

Steve: Alright. That's enough. The girl was trying to be polite but I assure you I won't be..

Steve let's go of Gerald's hand. Gerald begins to mock Steve.

Gerald: Tough guy.

He playfully taps on Steve's chest. Michelle smiles knowing what's going to come.

Steve: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Gerald: What, this?

Gerald goes to do it again but this time Steve grabs his ahnds and puts him in extreme pain. Steve angrily looks at Jamal and Jermaine.

Steve: Let him go or I'll break his arm.

Jamal and Jermaine let Owen go.

Dawn: Let's get out of here.

Cut to

INT. Steve's house living room- night

A dazed Kirby is looking around. She seems to be very dizzy.

Kirby: Brian. Brian!

She then sees Brian over on the couch sleeping like a baby. Clearly the sleeping pills Charlie put in there drinks kicked in.

Kirby: Alicia. Alicia!

Charlie comes over and puts his arm around Kirby.

Charlie: Kirby you don't look good. Are you okay?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: I'm dizzy. I guess I drank to much.

Charlie: It's okay. Let's get you to bed.

Kirby nods as Charlie helps her up the stairs. He leads her down the hall and into Steve's room. He lifts Kirby up and puts her on the bed face down.

Charlie: Here we are Kirby.

Kirby is completely out of it. Charlie smiles and begins unbuttoning his pants and then pulls Kirby's pants down. Kirby is a now aware of what is going on.

Kirby: You bastard.

She tries to yell but the drugs she has in her stop her.

Charlie: You're dreaming Kirby.

With that Charlie begins to rape Kirby. Kirby tries to stop him but Charlie holds her arms. We pan in on Kirby's face a face of anger and confusion as she begins to fall asleep.

Cut to

Int. Edwards residence- Kitchen -night

Sally sits in the kitchen drinking coffee. The letter she had earlier is beside her. The front door opens and in comes Michelle.

Sally: Did you have fun tonight?

Michelle: A great time. I needed that.

Sally smiles. She needed that too.

Sally: I made a decision. We're going to stay.

Michelle looks surprised.

Michelle: Really? What made you make that decision?

Sally hold up the letter.

Sally: This letter that your friend Jessica wrote to you.

Michelle: Letter?

Sally hands it to her.

Sally: It's from about two years ago. I'll let you read it alone.

Sally finishes her coffee and puts it in the sink and then heads upstairs. Michelle takes a seat at the table and opens it.

Michelle: Dear Jill. I know choosing Kirby to be the godmother of Brianna was a very surprising choice. I know when it comes to choosing somebody to be your child's guardian if something happens to you it's a very hard choice because nobody is their mother. So we have to choose somebody like her mother. Kirby and I are a like in many ways. Nobody is like you Jill. You're stronger then all of us put together. You've been through it all and no matter how many times people knock you down you'll get right back up. I no that no matter what if something happens to me or to Steve that you will make sure everybody is kept together. If something happens give her a chance because I'm sure she will come to you for advice every day. I love you Jill and you're my best friend. you're not my best friend you're my sister. I love you and I'm sorry if I upset you. Jessica.

A tear falls from Michelle's eyes as she read the eltter that Jessica had been talking about hours earlier.

Cut to

INT. Steve's house- Steve's room- morning

Kirby lays asleep in her bed in reality Steve's bed. Her cell phone rings and she slowly grabs it off the stand.

Kirby: Reed residence.

Joshua: Kirby. Where are you mum is looking for you.

Kirby: Don't worry I'll be home before Thanksgiving.

Joshua: Kirby today's Thanksgiving.

Kirby eyes shoot open.

Kirby: What time is it?

Johsua: 10 45. We're eating at 12 on the dot. I'll be there. But if mom catches you not in you're room you are so grounded.

Kirby: Cover for me dweeb.

Joshua: I'll try just get here as fast as you can.

Kirby hangs up and hops out of bed. She walks over to the mirror and ntoices she looks like shit. She is very hungover and might even still be drunk. She walks down he stairs and sees the place is a mess. She walks into the living room and sees Brian sleeping on the couch and Alicia sleeping on the floor wearing a cowboy hat.

Kirby: Guys. Guys!

Brian and Alicia don't wake up.

Kirby: FIRE!

Brian and Alicia jump up and are relieved to see no fire.

Brian: There's no fire.

Kirby: Nope. But we ened to clean the place up.

Alicia: What happened?

Brian: I don't remember a thing. I was so wide awake last night then I just fell asleep on the couch.

Kirby: Same with me. Last thing I remember was looking for you two and then Charlie getting me and taking me up to my room.

Brian thinks for a moment.

Brian: Wait a minute. Last thing I remember was talking to you that bastard must have put something on our drinks.

Alicia: Kirby? Did he do something to you?

Kirby thinks and begins to remember about how Charlie brought her upstairs and made her had sex with her. She wants to get the place cleaned up so she lies.

Kirby: No. I don't Now let's get the place cleaned up since I have to be home in an hour.

Kirby, Brian and Alicia began to clean the place up picking up all the trash.

Cut to

INT. Masaro residence- Dining room- noon

Patrica, Dawn, Michelle, Sally, Owen, Jessica and Steve are all eating Thanksgiving dinner at Patricias's.

Patricia: How is everything?

Everybody says great and then Steve raises his glass.

Steve: I would like to thank you all for inviting Jessica and I.

Sally: I would like to thank Steve for getting me out of prison.

Steve and Sally smile at one another. Michelle can't stop looking at Jessica touched by the eltter.

Jessica: Hey Steve by the way apparently Kirby threw a party at your house last night.

Steve: What?

Everybody at the table laughs.

Michelle: Is that the famous Kirby Reed?

Steve: Yes. You really need to come to Woodsboro one day if that's okay with your mom.

Michelle looks at Sally.

Sally: We'll see.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Dinining room- afternoon

Kirby's family is having Thanksgiving dinner. Dewey and Gale are present but Kirby is not.

Meghan: Joshua where is Kirby?

Joshua: She said she wasn't hungry.

Meghan: What? Is she sick? Maybe I should go check on her.

Meghan goes to leave to check on Kirby but Joshua egts up and blocks her.

Joshua: No. She's doing her make up. She feels just fine.

Kirby comes running down the stairs. She looks like hell. Gale and Dewey give a little chuckle as Meghan and Bill are surprised.

Meghan: What took you so long?

Kirby doesn't answer and takes a seat at the table. She begins putting food on her plate but misses each time. As she keeps missing nobody could take her eyes off of her.

Bill: You sure your not sick.

Kirby: I'm not sick.

Meghan: I'm not so sure.

Meghan holds Kirby and feels her forehead.

Meghan: She feels normal.

Gale: She's drunk.

Everybody turns towards Gale. Kirby gives her the evil eye.

Kirby: I'm not drunk.

Gale: No. She's drunk. I of all people would know.

Meghan looks shocked.

Meghan: Kirby. Have you been drinking?

Kirby: No. I don't drink.

Bill: You're not lying are you Kirby?

Kirby shakes her head. Meghan is not so sure and turns towards Dewey.

Meghan: Do you have a breathalizer in your car?

Dewey: Yes.

Dewey leaves the room and Kirby's face turns into an oh shit look. Her stomach goes into knots as Dewey returns with the breathalizer. He holds it up to Kirby waiting for her to blow.

Kirby: I'm not drunk. Isn't my word good enough?

Meghan: Honey if you've got nothing to hide then blow.

Meghan walks over next to Dewey wanting to see it when Kirby blows. After a few seconds of hesitation Kirby takes a deep breathe then blows as hard as she can into it. Dewey takes it and reads it as does Meghan.

Dewey: Kirby you're legally drunk.

Meghan: Get upstairs.

Kirby heads upstairs and into her room. She lays on her bed and her mother comes up and sits next to her.

Meghan: Kirby. I'm very surprised by you.

Kirby: I'm sorry. Are you angry?

Meghan shakes her head.

Meghan: Look. I was a high school senior once too. I'm not going to be a hypocrite and yell at you for something I use to do myself. However, you did drive drunk. Zas a punishment Im going to take your car away for a month. Does that sound fair?

Kirby: Sounds fair.

Meghan: You must be starving. Let's go eat.


	9. Episode 8 Pray

Fade in

INT. Steve's house- morning

Steve and Jessica are sitting at table eating breakfast. Steve is feeding Brianna.

Steve: I have to go bring Kirby and the others to school.

Jessica: I been kind of worried about Kirby.

Steve looks over at Jessica puzzled

Steve: What do you mean?

Jessica: She hasn't been herself since we got back from your cousin's.

Steve: Really. She seems like the same old Kirby to me.

Jessica smiles.

Jessica: That's because she's scared you might beat her up after what she did to the house.

Steve: You want me to talk to her?

Jessica shakes her head.

Jessica: No. I think I know what's bothering her and it'd probably be easier for her to tell a woman. When is she allowed to drive again?

Steve: Two weeks.

Steve gets up and grabs his police hat and leaves the house leaving Jessica and the baby behind.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- morning

Kirby, Alicia and Joshua are in Kirby's room.

Kirby: Steve is going to be here in a couple minutes but until he gets here we can plan.

Joshua raises his hand.

Kirby: Yes Joshua?

Joshua: What are we planning?

Alicia: To get cinema club up and running again.;

Kirby: Now Joshua you and I are going to tell everybody we can. Alicia you remember what you ened to do?

Alicia: I have to distract Mr. Daniels.

Kirby: Exactly.

Alicia: What should I do distract him?

Kirby: I don't know tell him you need help in the library.

Alicia: For 2 hours?

Joshua: What if that damn principal finds us? That guy's a creep. He suspended you for no reason.

Kirby: What's the worst that could happen. Call our parents? Give me detention? Suspend me?

Joshua: But mom doesn't want you tsaying at that school longer then you have to. You're already in trouble for drinking and driving.

Kirby smiles at her brother.

Kirby: How many times do I have to tell you. Learn to break the rules little brother.

Alicia: I know. You're turning into mommy's little boy.

Joshua thinks for a moment and puts his head down in shame. He doesn't want to disappoint Kirby and Alicia.

There's a beep from outside the house.

Kirby: Steve's here. Let's go.

Kirby, Alicia and Joshua get there stuff and leave the room.

Cut to

INT. School- morning

Michelle and Owen leave Jill's car. They are quickly approached by Ashley.

Michelle: Hey Ash.

Ashley: Michelle. You wouldn't believe it. I have an amazing story for you. There's no way even you can turn this one down.

Owen and Michelle smile at each other.

Owen: Sorry Ash but Michelle doesn't role like that anymore.

Right after Owen says that him and Michelle kiss.

Michelle: Besides I have a big cheerleading competition I need to get ready for.

Ashley: But this is big. It's about the cops

Owen and Michelle drop their bags.

Michelle: What do you mean the cops?

Owen: That our cops are involved with the drugs that are going on at the school?

Ashley: Exactly. How did you know?

Owen: Because it's quite obvious.

Michelle: Ashley you can't write that.

Ashley: The truth needs to come out. One way or the other.

Owen: Ashley I agree with Michelle.

Ashley: Well you two aren't my mom and dad.

Ashley leaves with an attitude. Michelle goes to run after her but Owen stops her.

Michelle: She's making a big mistake.

Owen: If we tell her not to that will just make her go and do it even more.

Michelle: We need to do something before she messes everything up.

Owen: Look. Let's get to school and we'll talk to her later.

Cut to

INT. Trent's gym- noonish

Trent is doing some work at the gym. A sweet lady about 37- 38 comes into his office. This is Anne Paterson and is Louis's mother.

Trent: Can I help you?

Anne: Yes. My name is Anne Paterson. Are you Trent Garcia?

Trent: Yes I am. How can I help you?

Anne: Steve Rivette told me to talk to you about signing my son up for karate lessons.

Trent smiles.

Trent: Okay. I'll give you the paperwork you need to sign.

Trent reaches into a drawer and pulls out some paperwork He hands it to her and she begins to fill it out.

Anne: I finally realized that after what happened on the camping trip it would be good for him to learn some type of self defense lessons.

Trent: I agree with you. It's great for every kid to have at least know a little karate.

Anne: When would be a good time for him to come?

Trent thinks.

Trent: Tell him to come right after school. We could get him all caught up.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- afternoon

Alicia, Kirby and Danny are walking down the hall. Alicia plans to talk to Mr. Daniels now.

Danny: You guys really think this is going to work?

Kirby: What could it hurt.

Alicia: Why am I the one who has to distract Mr. Daniels?

Kirby: Because you're the only one I trust to do it right.

Alicia: I'm glad you have so much faith in me captain.

Alicia Kirby and Danny stop at Mr. Daniels room and Alicia turns towards her friends and reluctantly heads inside. She sees Mr. Daniels at the table doing some work. She quietly walks up to him. He hesitates but looks up at her.

Alicia: Hi. Mr. Daniels.

Eric: What can I do for you Alicia?

Alicia: I was wondering. I'm having trouble with my math homework. I was wondering if maybe you could help me with it after school.

Eric: Today?

Alicia nods.

Alicia: I could really use your help.

Eric: Sure. I'll meet you in the library ten minutes after the bell rings.

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: Thanks Mr. Daniels thanks a lot.

Eric Daniels smiles at his student.

Eric: You're welcome.

Cut to

INT. Police station- afternoon

Steve and Dewey are bored at the police station. Steve is sitting in a chair throwing a mini basketball at Dewey's door. Steve swishes it.

Steve: Being a cop could be really boring.

Dewey: Don't say that.

Steve: Seriously it's been over two months and like no action.

Dewey: There's more to being a cop then shooting guns.

Steve: What do you mean?

Dewey: You think it's boring because the first case you worked was a ghost face case.

Steve: That wasn't exciting that was plain out scary.

Dewey laughs.

Dewey: You scared of dying?

Steve shakes his head.

Steve: I care about my friends especially Kirby. I don't want to see them get hurt.

Dewey: Speaking of which. I was at Kirby's for Thanksgiving you should have seen that girl. Something was definitely off with her.

Steve gets up from his seat concerned.

Steve: What do you mean?

Dewey: She was drunk.

Steve: Kirby? She doesn't drink.

Dewey: She does now apparently. Looks like your girl has changed.

Steve: Jessica was saying something about that. You think I should talk to her?

Dewey shakes his head.

Dewey: You have to let her fight some of her own battles you can't always eb there to fight them for her.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- Nurse's office- afternoon

Kirby is on the bed laying on her stomach. The nurse is behind her checking on her old stab wounds. This is Nurse Walker she is new to the school and deeply cares about the kids.

Nurse: How are you feeling today, honey?

Kirby: Good.

Nurse: These wounds seem to be healing very nicely. How are you doing with the therapy?

Kirby sighs.

Kirby: I'm still having trouble. My mom keeps telling me that I'll get it eventually.

Nurse walker has a surprised look on her face. She sees a big black spot where Charlie hit her when he raped her. The nurse decides she'll talk to her about it after.

Nurse: Don't worry honey. Things like this people take years to overcome. It's only been eight months.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: I do enjoy being spoiled like a baby though.

Nurse: So besides therapy how has everything else been?

Kirby: Good.

Kirby looks at the ground.

Kirby: Not good.

Nurse: Why not?

Kirby: Because. I've made a lot of progress since that night. A lot. However it seems like every so often I think about that night and it seems like that breaks all the progress I've made.

The nurse puts her arm around Kirby.

Nurse: You have those thoughts lately?

Kirby: About a month ago.

Nurse: Around the last time I gave you your last check up?

Kirby looks at her puzzled. Nurse looks at her sord of pleading.

Nurse: Honey. Did somebody try to hurt you?

Kirby: WHAT! NO! WHY!

Nurse: Because I noticed when I was doing your check up it looks like somebody beat you.

Kirby: It was an accident. I…fell of my bike.

Kirby didn't say this in a very convincing way.

The nurse looks down at her worried.

Nurse: Honey, if I suspect that somebody is hurting you or trying to hurt you I have to report it to the police and to your parents.

Kirby: NO! You can't do that. My boyfriend works for the police department. He'll be so mad.

Nurse: What about your parents?

Kirby: Please don't call my mom. Please. She already worries about me 24 hours a day. She doesn't deserve that extra stress.

Nurse: Honey do you realize this would be for your own good. If somebody hit you they'd hit you again. They'd tell you they stop but they'd keep doing it.

Kirby: I promise this person it was a one time thing. It will never happen again. I promsie. If it does you can call my boyfriend and my parents. Please?

Nurse Walker nods. She wants to help Kirby but she doesn't want to hurt her.

Cut to

INT. Principal's office afternoon

Principal Rogers and Eric Daniels are in the principal's office. Rogers does not look happy.

Rogers: I got an order from the boss. He wants to do something about that private detective.

Eric: Do something?

Rogers: He wants the guy taken out.

Eric: What? The guy doesn't know anything.

Rogers: We don't want him to find anything. Anyway, we bothd ecided your best fit for the job.

Eric: What?

Rogers: The guy is a black belt. You're the only one who could take him.

Eric: When do you want the job done?

Rogers: The job has to be finished by tomorrow.

Eric: Wait. I'm meeting with a student after school. Can't it wait until the other day.

Rogers shakes his head.

Rogers: The boss wants it done as soon as possible.

Eric: When I agreed to this you didn't tell me I was going to kill anybody.

Rogers: Why else would we need you?

Eric looks confused.

Eric: What?

Rogers: You got a job at the school to basically be an enforcer. Your job is to kill anybody if they find out anything. ANYTHING.

Eric looks down at his feet.

Eric: Fine. I'll do it.

Rogers: Good. Make me proud.

Eric reluctantly leaves the office.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- afternoon

Eric Daniels has tracked down Alicia to her next class.

Eric: Mr. Schwartz may I borrow Alicia for a minute?

Mr. Schwartz smiles.

Schwartz: Digiacinto? You can borrow her for a lot of minutes.

The class laughs Alicia smiles and makes her way out the door.

Alicia: Hey Mr. Daniels?

Eric: I'm afraid we will have to cancel.

Alicia: Really?

Eric: I have somewhere I need to be.

Alicia: Maybe another day?

Eric: Alicia I know what this about. You and Kirby can use my room for cineama club.

Alicia: REALLY?

Eric: As long as you promise not to wander the school and just go straight to my room.

Alicia: We promise. Thank you so much Mr. Daniels.

Alicia hugs and kisses him on the cheek. There is an awkard silence between the two.

Alicia: (embarrassed) Sorry.

Eric: That's okay and you could call me Eric.

Alicia: I guess I better get back to class.

Eric: Yes you better, take care.

Cut to

EXT. school -afternoon

The cheerleading team is practicing. Dawn is the team captain and she is talking to Michelle.

Dawn: You know I'm really liking this new you.

Michelle: New me?

Dawn nods.

Dawn: Ever since Thanksgiving you seem like you've been happier and you haven't been getting into as much trouble.

Michelle: I'm still the same old Michelle. I just learned from finally that I'm not where I used to live and I have to adapt.

Dawn: What made you realize that?

Michelle: When your cousin hurt Gerald.

Dawn and Michelle share a laugh.

Dawn: Anyway I know we still got months to go but I was thinking about prom.

Michelle: Prom?

Dawn nods.

Dawn: I figured maybe you me Owen and my date could pitch in and get a limousine. I mean we are seniors so it should be special.

Michelle looks at Dawn confused.

Michelle: We're only juniors.

Dawn: I know but who cares we could still go to prom.

Michelle spots Ashley walking out of the school.

Michelle: I'll be back captain.

Michelle puts her stuff down and runs after Ashley. After a few minutes of running she catches Ashley just as she reaches her car.

Michelle: Ashley. You can't write that story.

Ashley gasps.

Ashley: And why not?

Michelle: It isn't safe. They'll hurt you. I of all people know.

Ashley: There's nothing worse then allowing somebody to get away with crime.

Michelle: Not even death?

Ashley: Not even death.

Michelle: Ashley. Please? I'm asking you as a friend not to do this.

Ashley looks at Michelle's pleading eyes and finally gives in.

Ashley: Fine. I won't write the story.

Michelle: Thank you.

Michelle walks over and hugs Ashley.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- afternoon

Alicia and Danny look at each other confused as to where Kirby is. She is suppose to be the one running the cinema club.

Alicia: Where is Kirby?

Danny: I have no idea but we need to start without her.

Cut to

EXT. Liquor store- afternoon

Kirby is on the outside of the liquor store. Se hesitates and looks uneasy as she heads inside. She looks around and spots Charlie ringing somebody up on the cash register. Charlie spots her and smiles. After ringing up the customer he walks over to Kirby.

Charlie: Look what the cat dragged in.

Kirby: YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!

Kirby said this with tears in her eyes.

Charlie: I did no such thing.

Charlie says this in a mocking way.

Charlie: Let's sit down and talk.

Charlie leads her to a bench and they sit down.

Kirby: I know what you did. I thought you were a nice guy?

Charlie I am a nice guy. Just a different kind of nice guy.

Kirby looks at him disgusted.

Kirby: You hurt me. You drugged me. You raped me. You're going to go to jail.

Charlie: I also could cut your throat.

Kirby turns around scared. What did he just say?

Kirby: You going to try and kill me?

Charlie: Kirby. I don't have to do a thing to you. All I have to do is say you attacked me and the sex was consensual. It is your word against mine. You can tell the police they won't necessarily believe you.

Kirby flips out at that comment.

Kirby: MY BOYFRIEND WILL BELIEVE ME! AND WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME HE'S GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A JIGSAW PUZZLE!

Charlie laughs.

Charlie: If he does that. I may have to have some friends of mine visit 329 whispering Lane.

Kirby looks like she got stabbed in the stomach again.

Kirby: No.

Charlie: You go to the cops. My friends hurt your family. You got to your boyfriend my friends hurt your family. Deal?

Kirby doesn't answer but runs out screaming. When she gets outside she runs into Brian who came looking for her.

Brian: Kirby?

Kirby: Brian? What are you doing here?

Brian: Alicia was worried said you didn't show up for cinema club. For some strange reason I had a feeling you'd be here.

Kirby: I came here to talk to Charlie.

Brian: How did that go?

Kirby: He said he's sorry.

Brian: What did he really say?

Kirby: That he's sorry.

Brian: He didn't touch you did he?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: No.

Brian: Your sure?

Kirby nods.

Brian: Okay. Get in the car.

Kirby get's in the car and looks back at the store and sees Charlie smiling in the window.

Cut to

's gym- afternoon

Trent is in the gym getting ready for his class. Eric Daniels slowly walks in. He walks voer to Trent.

Eric: Hey Trent.

Trent turns around.

Trent: Mr. Daniels right?

Eric Daniels nods.

Eric: I have some information for you.

Trent: Really?

With that Eric kicks Trent in the head. Trent falls to the ground and quickly gets back up. Eric goes to kick him again but this Time Trent blocks it and slides under knocking Eric's legs out. Eric gets back up and they throw a couple punches with some hitting and some missing. Eventually Trent gets the upper hand with hitting Eric and Eric missing him. He knocks Eric down. Eric pulls out a knife and gets up. Trent backs up prepared to defend himself. Eric tries to Stab him but Trent is to quick. He reaches for the knife but loses his balance. Eric takes this opportunity to stab Trent. He puts the knife in as far as he can. He holds it there for about 10 seconds as Trent falls to the ground dead. Eric pulls the knife out and leaves the gym unaware that a young man Louis saw him murder Trent.


	10. Episode 9 A Changed person

Fade in

INT. Trent's gym afternoon

Is it about a half hour after Trent's death. Dewey, Steve and officers Jensen and Smithers are present. Steve's face has one of pure anger. Dewey feels for Steve.

Dewey: I'm so sorry SteveSteve doesn't say anything. He just looks down at the blood.

Jensen: He went down fighting.

Steve: He's a very good fighter.

Smithers: One of the best I've ever seen.

Dewey: I don't understand.

Steve: He's saying Trent was a very tough son of a bitch.

Smithers: Steve it doesn't make sense. I mean other then you Trent is one of the best Martial Artists I've ever seen.

Steve shakes his head.

Steve: I have no idea but who ever did had a lot of confidence in their fighting ability.

Dewey: What do you mean?

Jensen: He means by the bruises on his face they were going hand to hand first.

Smithers: Trent must have been holding his own.

Steve: Until this bastard decided to increase his odds with a knife.

As Steve says this he looks over to a little corner. He sees Louis down below in a cradled position shaking. He slowly walks over to him leaving the three cops. Dewey, Jensen and Smithers all look at Steve as he walks away.

Jensen: I've never seen him like this.

Dewey: We need to get back to headquarters. This case is top priority.

Smithers keeps looking at Steve.

Smithers: Does this mean that not even he's safe?

Jensen and Dewey looking at him can't believe he said that. Steve is talking to Louis.

Steve: Louis right?

Louis is to traumatized to even speak. He is still shaking.

Steve: Did you see what happened here Louis?

Louis hesitates but nods.

Steve: Let's get you home.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Kirby is on her bed thinking about what Charlie had said to her earlier. Jessica comes into the room holding the baby. Kirby smiles up at her as Jessica looks at her concerned face.

Kirby: What are you doing here?

Jessica: I came to talk.

Kirby: Okay. Have a seat.

Jessica and Brianna take a seat on the bed.

Kirby: What's on your mind?

Jessica: I wanted to know what's up with you. You haven't been yourself lately?

Kirby: What do you mean?

Jessica: You haven't been the old Kirby Reed I know and love.

Kirby: I just have a lot on my plate.

Jessica: Like what?

Kirby: Nothing that you need to worry about.

Jessica: Kirby talk to me. I know something's wrong. I can help you. For all the times you helped me.

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: You kidding me Jessica? You were always there for anything I woe you more then I could ever give you.

Jessica smiles and puts Brianna down and hugs Kirby.

Jessica: Look. I might be out of high school and I know having a baby might make me look like an adult but I'm still a kid at heart. Please talk to me Kirby.

Kirby looks Jessica dead in the eyes. She doesn't want to lie but at the same time she doesn't want to see her family get hurt.

Kirby: I cheated on Steve.

Jessica looks surprised.

Jessica: When?

Kirby: When you two were out of town. I guess I was feeling a little jealous of you two.

Jessica puts her arm around Kirby.

Jessica: You were jealous? If you were having a problem with Steve and I why didn't you say something to one of us?

Kirby: I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry Jessica I don't have the stomach to tell you.

Jessica: Look. You know I love you like a sister right?

Kirby nods.

Jessica: There is nothing going on between Steve and I. Nothing. Okay?

Kirby: Not at all?

Jessica: Look. Steve' letting me stay there so that he can be close to Brianna. If you want me to leave Steve's hosue..

Kirby can't take the lying anymore.

Kirby: I was raped.

Jessica turns towards Kirby and looks terrible.

Jessica: What!

Kirby nods as tears begin to fall from Kirby's face.

Jessica: I'm so sorry.

Kirby: It's not your fault.

Jessica: Honey by who?

Kirby: I can't tell you.

Jessica: Oh my god Kirby. We need to call Steve. We ened to go to the police. We have to do something.

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: No please.

Jessica: Kirby this is no joke you've been raped.

Kirby: He said he'll hurt my family. Please Jessica keep this between us. Please!

Jessica looks unsure about what she should do.

Jessica: When did this happen?

Kirby: When you and Steve were away for Thanksgiving.

Jessica: At our house?

Kirby nods.

Jessica: If he lays another finger on your head I'm going to hurt the bastard.

Kirby: It was a one time thing. Never again. I promise.

Jessica smiles.

Cut to

EXT. Digiacinto residence- afternoon

Eric Daniels is outside Alicia's house. He knocks on her front door. The door opens and in out comes Alicia. Alicia is surprised to see one of her teachers at the front door.

Alicia: Mr. Daniels?

Eric: Call me Eric?

Alicia: Eric? What are you doing here?

Eric: I wanted to apologize for canceling.

Alicia: Oh it's no big deal. Believe me had a great time at cinema club.

Eric: That's good. I was just wondering if on Monday you wanted to come to my classroom after school I could show you some good movies.

Brian appears in the door way.

Alicia: Mr. Daniels this my boyfriend Brian.

Eric looks over at Brian with kind of a sad face.

Brian: How are you?

Eric: Great. I'll see you at school Alicia.'

Eric walks away kind of angry. Alicia looks on confused as does Brian.

Brian: Who the hell is that?

Alicia: My teacher?

Brian looks at her worried.

Brian: Since when do teachers do house calls?

Alicia: I have no idea.

Brian: How the hell does he know where you live?

Alicia: I have no idea. Let's go back and watch the movie.

The door closes and Alicia and Brian walk away.

Cut to

INT. Police station- night

Dewey is in the police station. Louis is an interrogation room as his mother Anne sits next to him.

Dewey: So Louis I know what you must have seen was very terrifying.

Louis doesn't say anything.

Dewey: Look Louis. When I was younger I saw a similar situation. Want to know what the only thing that made me feel better was?

Louis nods/

Dewey: Giving the police a description of the bastard so that he got caught and couldn't hurt me. I want to help you Louis. I can only help you if you help me.

Louis: He was really big. Strong. He threw punches like somebody I've never seen before. He was the strongest person I've ever seen, even stronger then Steve.

Dewey: What did he look like?

Louis: He was really big. Tall with dark hair around 28 years old.

Dewey: Have you ever seen him before?

Louis shakes his head.

Louis: No.

Dewey: Okay. Thanks so much for your help.

Steve's partner Patty enters into the room.

Patty: What do you think?

Dewey: I think this is something bigger then that.

Patty: I agree. Where's Steve?

Dewey: I told him to take a few does not belong in this case?

Patty: Is that the best idea? If this guy is as tough as we think he might be a valuable asset.

Dewey: I don't have a choice. Where is Jensen and Smithers?

Patty: They are at the gym investigating.

Dewey: Get one of them back here. I want them to keep an eye on Louis and his mom for a few days.

Patty: Is that a good idea?

Dewey nods.

Dewey: Unfortunately word got out that there was a witness. We need to Take proper precatuions.

Patty: I could do it.

Dewey looks over at Patty unsure.

Dewey: Your pretty new to the force.

Patty: Look. I ened to prove myself to you. I know I took over for that Guys Hosss. I won't make the same mistakes he did. You have my word.

Dewey looks at her pleading eyes.

Dewey: You know what? What the hell. Go for it.

Patty: Really?

Dewey: Really.

Patty: Thanks boss.

Cut to

INT. Steve's house- afternoon

Steve sits at the table. He has no emotion. Kirby comes running into the house. She looks over at her boyfriend who has no emotion. Steve doesn't even look at her.

Kirby: Steve. I'm so so sorry.

Steve doesn't say anything he just keeps looking forward. Kirby walks over and hugs him. At first Steve doesn't change but when Kirby doesn't let go Steve starts to cry.

Kirby: It's going to be okay. You're going to find who did this.

Kirby gets Steve under control after an emotional couple of minutes.

Steve: Thanks Kirby.

Kirby lets out a soft smile.

Kirby: I can't believe it.

Steve: This bastard killed Trent Kirby. My mentor my trainer.

Kirby: You'll find him.

Steve: Kirby he was able to beat Trent. What kind of chance do I have?

Kirby: You can't think like that. You are the bravest and strongest person I know.

Steve: This guy might be stronger then I am Kirby.

Kirby: He's going to win if he gets in your head.

Steve looks at Kirby as tears pour from his eyes.

Steve: I've always been able to keep it together.

Kirby: Everybody cries Steve. It's nothing to be ashamed of it just shows your human.

Steve begins to get himself under control.

Steve: Kirby what am I going to do?

Kirby: Find the guy who did this.

Steve: I've been taken off the case. I can't sit back and do nothing.

Kirby looks surprised by that.

Kirby: YOU were taken off the case?Steve: They think I might do something stupid.

Kirby puts her arm around her boyfriend bringing him in for a hug.

Kirby: Look maybe a couple days off will be good for you.

Steve: Kirby if I have trouble beating this guy what kind of chance does the rest of the force have?

Kirby realizes Steve is making a good point.

Kirby: Look. I have faith that you will keep me safe, my loved ones safe, my god daughter safe.

Steve: I don't know Kirby. I don't know.

Steve gets up and leaves the house leaving Kirby all alone.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- night

Michelle and Dawn are in Dawn's room hanging out. As football cheerleaders they are talking about their responsibility besides cheering.

Dawn: I got Dez the wide receiver. Who'd you get?

Michelle: I got Kevin the quarterback.

Dawn smiles.

Dawn: Not only the senior quarterback you also got the senior captain.

Michelle: How wonderful.

Dawn: You know he's dating our friend Ashley.

Michelle: What?

Dawn nods.

Michelle: How come I never new that?

Dawn: Because in our school only bad things get artound not good things.

Michelle: I guess that is true. So what do I exactly have to do?

Dawn: Wear his jersey on game days. Make him cookies.

Michelle interrupts her.

Michele: Suck his cock?

Dawn: Trust me your lucky. With all the assholes we have in this school he's the nice one. He's the one that hkeeps everybody together.

Michelle realizes something.

Michelle: Like Steve.

Michelle said this under her breathe and Dawn looks at her not hearing what she said.

Dawn: What did you say?

Michelle: Nothing. I hope he likes brownies.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- Mr. Daniels room- morning

Mr. Daniels is doing work at his desk. Alicia comes in. arms crossed.

Alicia: I was very surprised to see you at my house yesterday.

Eric: Me too. Me too.

Alicia: You know Mr. Daniels. I like you. I really do. There are rules you know.

Eric laughs.

Eric: I never pictured you to be one to follow the rules.

Alicia: You can get in a lot of trouble.

Eric: I've done worse things then that.

Alicia: I know so have I.

Eric: You know I'm aware of what happened last year.

Alicia: What's that suppose to mean?

Eric: I know Jill Roberts and Charlie Walker were your friends.

Alicia: THEY were exactly that my friends. Besides they were before your time how did you know that?

Eric throws Alicia's file down.

Alicia: Are you obsessed with me or something? You read my file. You show up at my house. I can have you fired you know.

Eric: I could also have cinema club canceled.

Alicia doesn't want to let Kirby and everybody else down.

Alicia: What do you want?

Eric: I want you.

Alicia drops her books in shock.

Alicia: Come again?

Eric: I'm in love with you Alicia Digiacinto.

Alicia: But I have a boyfriend.

Eric: Rules were made to be broken.

Alicia: Let me get this straight if I don't date you your not going to lety uys have cinema club?

Eric: Exactly. You have it figured out quite well.

Alicia: I'll think about it.

Alicia leaves the room and immediately bumps into Kirby.

Kirby: Hey.

Alicia: Hi. Where you been?

Kirby: I've had a lot on my mind.

Alicia: Me too.

Kirby: Class doesn't start for twenty minutes and I already need a scotch.

Alicia: Scotch?

Kirby: My boyfriend is angry. His mentor was killed over the other night.

Alicia: Steve? Angry?

Kirby: I'm worried. I've never seen this side of him. Not even when Jill and Charlie did those things.

Alicia: Speaking of which I went to visit Jill the other day.

Kirby looks up surprised.

Kirby: I didn't know you go and see her.

Alicia: When I need somebody talk to. You should go and say hi. I'm sure she'd love to see you.

Cut to

INT. Steve's house- morning

Steve is at the table feeding Brianna. Jessica has slept in and walks into the kitchen and sees the big breakfast Steve has prepared for her.

Jessica: What's this?

Steve: I made you breakfast.

Jessica: You didn't have to make me breakfast.

She walks over and hugs him.

Steve: I had nothing better to do.

Jessica looks up at her friend not knowing what to say.

Jessica: I'm sorry about Trent. I know how close you two were.

Steve slams his fist down on the table in frustration, This scares Brianna and she begins to cry.

Jessica: What's wrong. You weren't even like this when Jill and Charlie.

Steve: I know. I'm having my doubts. Anybody can kill while sneaking up on people. However, this guy when in what you'd call a straight up fight. He beat Trent my mentor somebody who I can barely beat. How am I suppose to beat this guy up?

Jessica: Look. Steve you can't do this. You really can't get like this. You cannot tell people that your scared. You have an entire town of people who look up to you?

Steve: No they don't.

Jessica: No they do. It's pretty incredible actually. I've never seen make a bigger difference in little ways like you do. Your like a god.

Steve: It seems I can protect people except for the ones I truly care about. I need to go for a jog.

Cut to

INT. School- afternoon

Michelle is at her locker. Owen comes up and joins her.

Owen: I heard you got as the cheerleader for the football team.

Michelle: I know he is so hot.

Owen gives her the evil eye and then smirks.

Michelle: You jealous?

Owen: I'm not worried at all. He's way to smart take you as a girlfriend.

Michelle playfully swaps him on the head.

Michelle: Is that so? I bet he'd like this.

Owen: Even if he did he'd be smart enough tog et rid of it after a week and then I'd be dumb enough to pick it up afterwards.

Michelle: Don't make me cut your throat right where you stand Owen.

Michelle says this with a serious look and then begins smiling and laughing.

Owen: I have to get to class.

Owen walks away and Michelle is approached by Kevin with brownies in hand.

Kevin: You're a good cook cheerleader.

Michelle: I do have a name. It's Michelle.

Kevin: Sorry. How'd you know I like brownies?

Michelle: A little birdie told me.

Kevin looks up pleased.

Kevin: How come I've never seen you before?

Michelle: I am friends with your girlfriend Ashley.

Kevin: I did not know that. Ashley never told me.

Michelle: It's not the only thing she's ever told you.

Kevin: What do you mean?

Michelle: She's just is a hot head.

Kevin: Your telling me. Try dating her.

Michelle smiles.

Michelle: I don't roll like that.

Kevin: If she ever is thinking about doing something stupid tell me okay. I can fix things.

Michelle nods.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- afetrnoon

Mr. Daniels is in his room. Alicia wlaks into the room.

Alicia: We're having cinema club ehre again.

Eric: That's great. I think that's great. What movie you watching?

Alicia: Today it's House on Haunted Hill.

Eric: I like that one. That's a good one.

Alicia: You should stay and watch it. Hang out.

Eric: I don't know if the Principal would approve. Like you said wouldn't want to break the rules.

Alicia: Rules were made to be broken.

Alicia and Eric were getting really close when Kirby walks into the room. Alicia and Eric separate.

Kirby: So I have the movie.

Alicia: Great. Kirby I invited Er.. Mr. Daniels to watch it with us.

Kirby looks at her confused. She doesn't want to get in trouble sos he goes along.

Kirby: Great. I hope you don't get scared.

Eric: I kind of like movies.

Kirby: I'm telling you Mr. Daniels. Cinema club is best club ever.

Alicia looks at Mr. Daniels smiling from cheek to cheek. It's clear that she might be getting feelings for him.

Cut to

EXT. Mountain- afternoon

Steve is running up a hill trying tog et his mind off things. The hill is very steep but Steve does it with ease. He finally stops and catches his breathe. He then thinks about the time where Him and Trent were running up the hill with Steve having to stop every so often.

Trent: Come on. You don't want to die before me right. You need to get into shape.

We cut back to Steve a look of sadness and he sits down and looks around nature surrounding him.


	11. Episode 10 Fight for the Ages

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Eric and Alicia are sitting at the desk making out. It is hours before school starts. They stop for a few minutes.

Eric: I love you.

Alicia smiles at him.

Alicia: I love you too.

Eric: I don't think we should do this anymore.

Alicia looks at him strangely.

Alicia: Why?

Eric: We can get in a lot of trouble.

Alicia: I've done worse things then this.

Eric: You have a boyfriend.

Alicia: Whom I love very much. Your boyfriend on the side.

Eric: I'm sorry. I don't know if I could do this anymore.

Alicia: But I love you. More then anybody,

Eric turns away in disgust.

Eric: You shouldn't love me.

Alicia: What? Why?

Eric: I'm not a the man you think I am.

Alicia: That makes two of us then. We deserve each opther more then you think.

Eric puts his hand on her cheek.

Eric: Trust me. I'm dangerous.

Alicia looks up at him.

Alicia: What do you mean?

Eric: I've killed people.

Alicia looks at him shocked.

Eric: Innocent people who didn't do anything wrong. You cannot imagine what it feels like.

Alicia begins to cry.

Alicia: Yes. Yes I can.

Eric looks down at her puzzled.

Eric: You've killed?

Alicia nods.

Alicia: I didn't want to I was forced.

Eric: By who?

Alicia: Jill. Roberts.

Eric is shocked.

Eric: Your not kidding?

Alicia shakes her head.

Eric: Holy shit. Did you know the person you killed?

Alicia: His name was Matt Reynolds.

Eric: You want to hear my story?

Alicia nods.

Eric: Well. The principal. Mr. Rogers is part of a big Crystal Meth operation. The headquarters is right at this school.

Alicia can't believe it.

Alicia: What? Why would they have a Crystal Meth lab here at the school?

Eric: Who would look at a school for a Crystal Meth lab Operation?

Alicia's never thought about that. She quickly begins to put the pieces of the puzzles together.

Alicia: That's why you we couldn't have cinema club.

Eric: Exactly.

Alicia: And Steve got banned from the school because Mr. Rogers didn't want him snooping around.

Eric smiles. This girl is actually pretty smart.

Eric: Exactly.

Alicia: Why did you tell me this?

Eric: Because this past month I've become a changed man.

Alicia: Really? Does this mean your going to stop killing?

Eric: No. When I kill I feel alive. It's a very good feeling.

Alicia: I should turn you in.

Eric: I know your secret you know mine. Here's another secret. I killed a friend of a friend.

Alicia repeats what he said to herself. She looks up at him.

Alicia: You killed Trent?

Eric: I killed Trent. You see Alicia your know different you and I.

Alicia: I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU?

Eric: Tell that to the cops. Because if you turn me in. I'll turn you in. Alicia you should be honored. I accept you for who you are. I know you're a killer. I'll stay by your side. You think your friends will?

Alica looks down.

Alicia: They'd disown me.

Eric: Exactly. Now let's have sex.

Alicia nods.

Alicia: You knwow e're having a lot of former cinema club members here today right?

Eric: Ok.

Cut to

INT. Diner- morning

Brian and Steve are eating breakfast at the diner.

Brian: I think Alicia's been ignoring me.

Steve: You think? You don't know whether she is or isn't?

Brian: It seems like she's lost that chemistry.

Steve: I know how that feels.

Brian: How's Kirby doing?

Steve: Good. She has her dates. She started writing a book with Gale Weathers-Riley.

Brian: How's that going?

Steve: I don't know if it's such a good idea. She's got those damn news people following her everywhere.

Brian: Everywhere?

Steve: Yes. You going to the cinema club meeting today?

Brian: Today is the day all the old members are heading back?

Steve: Yes. I think they'd want you Jessica and I to be there.

Brian: Okay. I guess I'll go.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Kirby is walking down the hallways. Following her is Mr. Jamie Baswroth and his camera man Shane Schegler.

Jamie: So this is where you go to school?

Kirby: Yes. In fact this is Jill's locker.

Kirby walks up to a locker and sees crap all over it. Some of the things listed on there are killer and Psycho.

Jamie: Are you getting this Shane this is the locker of former killer turned psycho Jill Roberts.

Kirby: That's my best friend your talking about.

Shane: Got it boss.

Jamie: Now in your book we have something called the cinema club. Can you take us there please?

Kirby: That's not until after school. How would you like to see Billy Loomis's old locker?

Jamie: Some homage to the original. Sounds great. Cut there Shane.

Shane turns off the camera. Shane is a nice guy and walks up to Kirby.

Shane: I'm so sorry what went you through Kirby.

Kirby: Thank you. It was hard at first but as time goes on you heal.

Shane: I don't know if I'd be strong enough to move on from something like that. I hate this job.

Kirby: Really?

Shane: Well. It makes me sick. Everyday on the news we never see good stories only bad stories. It's a shame that the food on my kids table depends on other people's misfortune.

Kirby: You're a good guy Mr. Schegler.

Shane: Please just call me Shane.

Kirby: So what did you want to do for a living?

Shane: I wanted to be a teacher.

Kirby: Really? Why?

Shane: I like working with kids.

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: I hope you wouldn't have kids like me in your class.

Shane laughs.

Shane: I would love to have kids like you in the class. So Kirby do you mind if I ask a personal question off the reocrd of course.

Kirby: Sure.

Shane: Why would you stay in Woodsboro after everything that happened?

Kirby: My mom asked me if I wanted to leave. I chose to stay. My boyfriend's here in Woodsboro. My friends are here in Woodsboro. My entire family is here in Woodsboro. But like you said it is sad.

Shane: What do you mean?

Kirby: The very people who were killed in this latest massacre are the ones who were excited that another massacre came about.

Shane doesn't know what to and Shane and Jamie are approached by a very unhappy Mr. Rogers.

Rogers: Excuse me you two cannot be here.

Jamie: That's okay we're with Kirby Reed.

Kirby: There here for the book tour. They're going to be filming me here.

Rogers looks uneasy about that.

Rogers: I cannot have the students privacy invaded.

Kirby looks surprised.

Kirby: I didn't know you cared about the students privacy. Hell, I didn't know you cared about the students at all.

Rogers: That will be one week of detention Miss Reed.

Kirby: WHAT!

Shane: What kind of school you running here?

Kirby: A crappy one.

Rogers: One that needs to maintain safey and order in the school. Now leave my school or Miss Reed will have two weeks detention.

Kirby looks up at Jamie and Shane pleading.

Jamie: Okay. We're leaving. We'll be here after school Kirby.

Jamie and Shane begin to leave the school Kirby turns towards Rogers.

Kirby: What's your problem?

Rogers: I don't have a problem.

Kirby: Really? You don't want cinema club here. You don't want those guys here. What did I do to you that you hate me so much?

Rogers: I don't hate you. I just don't think you should get special treatment because you're a celebrity.

Voice: Pa.

Rogers turns and sees his son Charlie the same Charlie who raped her walking towards her and Rogers.

Rogers: Hey son. Kirby emet my son Charlie.

Kirby: Oh we met. I never thought I'd say this but congratulations Mr. Rogers. You are not the meanest son of a bitch in your family.

Charlie: I take offense to that Kirby. After all we've eben through.

Kirby spits at him not hitting him.

Kirby: You asshole you raped me. I could have you arrested.

Charlie: My father and I could also slit your throat. What if I said that to you.

Kirby: Why don't you tell my boyfriend Steve that? In fact he'll be here later. Com on Mr. Rogers anybody could threaten a girl. Why don't you tell your son to threaten a man?

Rogers: Kirby. Nobody's making threats.

Kirby: Could've fooled me. I've got class I need to go.

Kirby begins to walk away. As she begins to walk away Rogers leaves and Charlie approaches her. He grabs her and slams her against a locker.

Kirby: LET GO OF ME!

Charlie: Shut up. Listen I want you Kirby. I know you want me back. I know you love guys named Charlie. Fact is I want you too I want you again badly.

Kirby: Get your hands off of me creep.

Kirby kicks him and then runs down the hall. Charlie begins to walk away. Kirby was unaware that her best friend Jessica had come to see her and caught the whole thing.

Cut to

INT. Police station- afternoon

Steve and Thomas are hanging out at the police station.

Steve: Louis and I are hanging out at cinema club today. Your welcome to come along.

Thomas: Is that a good place to bring the boy?

Steve: The kid has been a nervous wreck ever since Trent's death. We need to show him some fun. I already cleared it with Kirby that he's coming and she's totally cool with it.

Thomas: Whatever.

Jessica comes walking into the police station. Steve spots her and waves. Jessica nervously walks over to her.

Steve: What are you doing here?

Jessica: I think Kirby's in trouble.

Steve sits up.

Steve: What do you mean?

Jessica: I saw her and this boy in the hallway. It looked like he was coming onto her.

Steve looks up surprised.

Steve: I don't think Kirby would cheat on me.

Jessica: I don't think that was it at all. It looked like he threatened her?

Steve: Are you sure Jessica?

Jessica doesn't say anything.

Steve: I can't approach her unless I'm sure.

Jessica: Steve if he's threatened her she's not going to talk. After everything that happened you and I both know Kirby is scared every second of every day. She isn't going to come to you your going to have to force it out of her.

Steve: Fine. I'll talk to her at Cinema club. Okay?

Jessica: Okay.

Cut to

INT.

Woodsboro High- afternoon

Mr. Daniels is sitting at his desk grading papers. Alicia comes running into the room.

Alicia: You ready for this special addition for cinema club?

Eric: Stoked. By the way I'm sorry about earlier.

Alicia: It's okay. It wasn't your fault.

Eric: Yes it was. I shouldn't have told you I did those things.

Alicia: It's okay. I won't tell anyone.

Eric: I think I'm going turn myself in.

Alicia: NO! I need you.

Eric: I deserve to pay for my crimes. Besides your friend Steve will enver stop looking for me.

Music rises.

Alicia: Then kill him.

Eric doesn't say anything.

Eric: That's your friend.

Alicia: He betrayed my friendship when he killed my friends.

Eric You really want me to kill Steve?

Alicia: You know what. I'M SICK OF ALL THIS NEW SPECIAL ATTENTION KIRBY GET'S! THAT ALL SHOULD HAVE BEEN JILL'S!

Eric: Is that what you want?

Alicia: Yes. I want you to kill Steve.

Eric: Okay. I'll do it for you. After school.

Alicia: By the way kill any witnesses.

Alicia leaves the room with a smile on her face. This is a very new Alicia. What was once a sweet innocent girl has turned into a bigger psycho then the one who taught her how to kill.

Cut to

Ext. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Jessica and Brian are walking up the steps of Woodsboro.

Jessica: Never in a million years thought I'd be back here.

Brian: We're here for Kirby.

Jessica: I know. You know when Robbie told me he was going to first start this club I laughed in his face.

Brian: By the way the last 8 9 months I've been so worried about Kirby I never asked how you were doing. How are you doing?

Jessica: To be honest our senior year was a bad year for all of us.

Brian: I know. What I'm saying though is that other then Kirby and Steve you were closer to Jill then anyone.

Jessica: I know sometimes I feel like it is my fault. Is it something I did? Were we ever really friends or was she just using us for her fame all along?

Brian: You don't remember any good parts of her and Charlie?

Jessica: Not a single one. To be honest I'm surprised I'm still alive.

Brian: Why?

Jessica: I really thought Jill hated me for choosing Kirby.

Brian: To be honest with you. I would have thought Olivia and Jill would have been 1 and 2 I was surprised by Kirby myself.

Jessica: Well I figured if something were to ever happen to me I would want Brianna to have somebody who's like her mom. That is without a doubt Kirby.

Brian: I thought it was because you new Steve and Kirby were going to end up together.

Jessica: That too. Let's get to the class.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Cinema club- afternoon

Kirby and Alicia are front of the very special cinema club meeting. We see Steve, Patty, Jessica Brian sitting in the back.,

Kirby: I would like to thank everybody for coming to this very special cinema club meeting.

Alicia: We would also like to thank all our formers members for coming today.

There a round of applause as Steve, Jessica and Brian stand up and bow.

Kirby: These 3 were around when Cinema club first opened up. Now today to pay homage to the original we're going to do a special treat and give you the original Halloween.

There a couple cheers as Danny turns off the lights and Kirby puts in the DVD.

Cut to

INT. Principal's office- afternoon

Rogers and Eric Daniels are sitting in the Principal's office. Rogers is angry that Steve is inside the : He's a cop we can't have cops sticking around.

Eric: He's only here for cinema club.

Rogers: He also brought the kid that witnessed you murder that Damn Trent.

Eric: Sir all due respect it's been a month he's probably forgotten what I looked like.

Rogers: Still. It's to risky. Kill them both.

Eric: What?

Rogers: You heard me kill them both.

Eric looks uneasy about this but takes out his knife and nods.

Eric: I'll make a smiley face of his throat.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

The movie is nearing it's end of Halloween. Louis whispers something into Patty's ear and they leave the room. Instead of watching the movie Steve looks at Kirby trying to get a display of whether or not she's in any sort of trouble. Kirby smiles a big smile. Steve rubs it off like nothing's wrong. Patty and Louis reach the bathrooms.

Patty: Okay. I have to go too. If you get done before me wait for me out here. Okay?

Louis: Okay.

Patty and Louis head into their respective restrooms.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- cinema club

Kirby looks unpleased about something. Brian, and Steve approach her.

Kirby: Thanks for coming guys.

Steve hugs her then kisses her.

Steve: Anything for you babe. By the way where's the camera crew?

Kirby: I have no idea.

Cut to

EXT. Bathroom- afternoon

Louis is outside waiting at the bathroom. Mr. Daniels comes out of a room. Louis sees him. Mr. Daniels smiles and starts to approach him. Without a hesitation Louis Jets for the door with Mr. Daniels hot on his trail.

Mr. Daniels: Come back here son.

As they disappear into the hallway Patty comes out of the bathroom. She sees Louis nowhere in sight. She pushes the radio on her shirt.

Patty: Steve is the boy with you?

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High

Jamie and Shane have just arrived at the school.

Shane: I told you. We woud have been here two hours ago had you listened to me. Cinema clu's probably over now.

Shane looks ahead and sees Mr. Daniels running after Louis.

Shane: What the hell?

Jamie: See we can film something else then. Like the teacher kill the kid.

They start to walk towards the school.

Cut to

Ext. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Daniels is right on the trail of Louis. He catches him with ease.

Eric: I'm sorry. Youw ere in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Eric prepares to snap Louis' neck as Steve comes out of nowhere and tackles Eric to the ground. Louis bolts down the street as both Eric and Steve get up.

The music rises as the fight that was bound to happen is about to happen.

Eric: I been waiting for you.

Steve: Not as long as I been waiting.

Jamie and Shane reach the two guys as the two start fighting.

Jmaie: Film this Shane. Film this. Other students quickly approach the two men.

Student: Holy shit.

Steve and Eric exchange blows with no one winning.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afteroon

The once filled cinema club room is now empty except for Jessica and Kirby. Kirby looks angry that Jessica was spying on her.

Kirby: You didn't see anything Jessica.

Jessica: Kirby. I'm worried about you. Did he threaten you?

Kirby: No. Just leave me alone.

Jessica: I would. Like I said I want to help you, you just need to talk to me. I sawe everything that happened with that Principal. I didn't hear what he said but I saw how uncomfortable you were around those two.

Suddenly there are kids running down the hallway. Jessic and Kirby turn as Danny enters the room.

Danny: Steve and Mr. Daniels are fighting outside.

Kirby and Jessica look at each other and run out of the room.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High

Eric and Steve are still fighting. They are now surrounded by a bunch of people. Having learved his move Set Steve begins to take advantage. Eric throws a couple punches but Steve doges them and Kicks Eric in the stomach. Eric falls to the ground. Kirby, and Jessica make their way to the front. Kirby makes her way to the front next to Shane. Eric gets back up from the ground.

Kirby: COME ON STEVE!

As everybody begins rooting for Steve a face filled with anger goes on Eric's face. He charges at Steve with full speed. Steve ducks his punch and then tackles his legs. Steve gets up from the ground as Eric takes out a knife. The knife that killed Steve's close friend and mentor.

Brian hold everybody back and Holds Jessica trying to protect her.

Shane drops and breaks the camera and gets in front of Kirby to protect all the kids on his side.

Shane: Kids get out of here. NOW!

Everybody runs like hell except for Shane, Jamie, Brian, Kirby and Jessica. Patty shows up.

Kirby: Steve be careful.

Eric approaches Steve and tries to stab him but Steve doges each and every blow. With one final move Steve ducks Eric's stab and once again takes out Eric's legs causing him to fall on his knife and kill him. Alicia watches a far and tears begin to fall.

Kirby walks up and hugs her boyfriend glad he's okay.


	12. Episode 11 Bullied

Fade in

INT. Edwards residence-afternoon

Michelle sits at the table doing some homework. She smiles. Her cell phone rings.

Michelle: Michelle speaking.

Ghostface: Hello Jill.

Jill's face turns sour. A voice that she hasn't heard in quite a while.

Jill: Who is this?

Ghostface: I'm you Jill. You know who I am.

Jill: Your dead.

Ghostface: I'm still inside of you Jill. As long as your alive I'm alive.

Jill: I'm hanging up on your sorry little ass.

Ghostface: DO THAT AND OWEN HERE WILL SUFFER A FATE WORSE THEN WHAT BYOU DID TO JENNY!

Jill starts to cry.

Jill: Leave him alone.

Ghostface: I want to play a game Jill.

Jill: No please let him go.

Ghostface: Play my game or I'll kill him now.

Jill: OK!

Ghostface: Walk over to the back door.

Jill: Okay!

Jill slowly walks over to the back door. She turns the light and scream when she sees Owen tied to a chair Steven Orth like.

Ghostface: You ready for your warm up Jill?

Jill nods as tears come down her face.

Ghostface: Who was the killer in the latest massacre in Woodsboro?

Jill: JUDY HICKS!

Ghostface: Correct.

Gjostface: Okay ready for the first question real question Jill. Owen's face determines it.

Jill nods as tears roll down her face.

Jill: GIVE ME THE FUCKING QUESTION!

Ghostface: Who played Dr. Loomis in the Halloween remake?

Jill: Malcolm Mcdowell.

Ghostface: Correct.

Jill: NOW LET HIM GO!

Ghostface laughs evily.

Ghostface: Time for question number 2 Jill.

Jill: NO! I GOT YOUR FUCKING QUESTIONR IGHT! NOW LET HIM GO

Ghostface: I'll do what I want. Now the second question. Whose the killer in Saw?

Jill: JIGSAW!

Ghostface: I'm sorry Jill. But I'm afraid that's wrong.

Jill: WHAT!

Ghostface: There is no killer. Jigsaw has never actually killed anybody. I'm afraid that Owen has failed.

Jill turns around and sees Owen's body completely gutted.

Jill: NO!

Ghostface: Time for round 2 Jill.

Jill: Owen's dead.

Ghostface: Yes. A great guy he was. Don't let me kill you too. Who am I?

Jill: What?

Ghostface: Whose under the mask?

Jill: I don't know.

Ghostface: WRONG ANSWER!

A closet blasts open behind Jill and ghost face comes out knife in hand. Ghostface chases Jill up the stairs. Jill runs into her room and closes the door. Jill sends a text emssage to the police informing them of what's happened. Ghostface appears right behind Jill.

Jill: NO!

Ghostface stabs Jill in the back. Jill falls to the ground with ghost face over her. As she falls to the ground Jill grabs the ghost face mask off revealin g Alicia.

Alicia: Surprise JILL!

Jill shoots up in bed. Sidney heard Jill having a nightmare and ran into her room and threw some water on her. Sidney sits on her bed worried.

Sidney: You okay honey?

Jill: Yes. A bad dream.

Sidney smiles at her and brushes Jill's bangs back.

Sidney: It's only a dream. You want to talk about it?

Jill: No not really.

Sidney: You sure? I noticed you haven't been sleeping well.

Jill: Just got a lot going on.

Sidney: You know Jill. I'm very proud of you. You've come along way in a short period of time.

Jill smiles.

Jill: I guess it's because I have someone very special taking care of me. Sidney I don't kno how to tell you I'm sorry. However, I really am glad that you survived.

Sidney smiles.

Sidney: That makes two of us. Your growing up into a very good young lady Jill.

Jill: You think so?

Sidney: Yes.

Jill smiles and looks over at Sidney. Sidney looks at her watch and frowns realizing it's late.

Sidney: Okay. It's late I'll let you go back to sleep.

Jill smiles as Sidney tucks Jill into bed.

Sidney: Only happy thoughts okay? No more nightmares.

Jill nods as Sidney ksises her on the ehad and leaves the room turning the light off. Jill quickly exhausted falls asleep relatively quickly.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- morning

Kirby has just gotten out of the shower to get ready for school. Her mother comes into her room. She smiles at her daughter and Kirby smiles back.

Kirby: What's up mom?

Meghan: How you feeling today honey?

Kirby: Good.

Meghan: Honey. Are you sure you want to do this?

Kirby: What?

Meghan: You don't have to go on television and tell them what you went through.

Kirby: I need to do this mom.

Meghan: It could stay between us.

Kirby: Mom. Sidney told me that part of moving on was writing about it. Gale and I are going to do that. I might be 17 but I'm not stupid.

Meghan: I know honey. I just don't want to see you get hurt.

Kirby: I know mom.

Meghan: Have a nice day at school honey.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence morning

Alicia is in her room. She stares into the mriror with a serious face dark face. She walks over to her closet and furiously looks for something. She finds it her ghost face mask and cloak. She puts on her ghost face cloak and walks over to the mirror again.

Alicia: I USED TOT HINK YOU GUYS WERE MY FRIENDS! BOY WAS I WRONG! YOUR GOING TO PAY! ONE BY ONE YOUR ALL GOING TO PAY! YOU THINK WHAT JILL WAS BAD! YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET!

Cut to

INT. Mismmer residence- morning

Brian and Steve are in the living room playing cards.

Brian: I have a bad feeling. I don't think Kirby should go through with this.

Steve: What do you mean?

Brian: What do mean? What do I mean?

Steve: Look. It's over. Writing a book worked for Sidney maybe it will work for Kirby.

Brian: After how many years Steve? And look what happened right after Sidney wrote that book. Her little cousin went on her own killing spree.

Steve: Whatever. We all need to be strong. You and I especially we need to eb there for the girls.

Brian: I agree.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- morning

Kirby gets out of her car as Joshua gets out of the passenger seat.

Joshua: What are we watching in cinema club today?

Kirby: I have no idea.

Kirby spots Charlie waving to her.

Kirby: You go ahead in. I have something I need to do.

Kirby walks over to Charlie as Joshua watches his big sister go.

Charlie: Kirby derby.

Kirby: What are you doing here?

Charlie: I needed to see you.

Kirby: Look. What do I have to do to get you to leave me and my family alone?

Charlie: Have sex with me.

Kirby's face goes sour.

Kirby: I'm not having sex with you.

Charlie: You sure about that. You know I can have one of my father's friends visit Joshua after school.

Kirby gets pissed.

Kirby: YOU LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS!

Charlie smiles.

Charlie: How about Meghan?

Kirby: No. I'll do it. Name it when and where.

Charlie: My place right now.

Kirby: I've got school.

Charlie: School's over rated. Would you rather have school or a mom?

Kirby: You know I wish Jill was here right now. She'd cut your throat without any hesitation. I wish she could've killed psychos like you.

Charlie: Is that a yes?

Kirby nods.

Charlie: Good. We'll take my car.

Kirby follows in a v ery unhappy voice.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- afternoon

Michelle has just woken up from bed. She smiles and seems to have slept much better She looks over at her clock and sees it says 10:3- meaning she is big time late for school. She gets out of bed and runs down the stairs. Sidney is watching television.

Michelle: Did you turn my alrm off?

Sally: Yes.

Michelle: I'm late for school.

Sally turns around and smiles.

Sally: That's okay. I told them that you will not be there today.

Michelle: Your letting me take the day off?

Sally nods.

Sally: You have been working your butt off I think you are entitled to a day off.

Michelle: My mom never let me take the day off.

Sally smiles again as Michelle takes a seat on the couch besides her mom.

Sally: Well, I'm in charge now and I think with everything you've done you deserve an award as in a vacation day.

Michelle: I agree. By the way I'm sorry I never told you Dawn was Steve's cousin.

Sally: It's okay. I guess I do tend to overreact. Anyway, I wanted to talk about these nightmares you've been having.

Michelle: They're nothing.

Sally wraps an arm around Michelle and then pulls her around so she is laying down with her head on Michelle's stomach.

Sally: Are they? I don't want to push you I'm just worried about you.

Michelle: I know. It's just nightmares of guilt.

Sally: Nightmares about ghost face?

Michelle snowly but surely nods.

Michelle: What do you think they mean?

Sally smiles.

Sally: Jill these are good nightmares. They're nightmares of guilt.

Michelle: You think so?

Sally nods.

Sally: Jill want to know a secret?

Michelle: Sure.

Sally: Promise no matter what it is not to get mad?

Michelle: Sure.

Sally: Jill. We're not cousins. We're sisters.

Michelle looks up.

Michelle: WHAT!

Sally nods.

Michelle: How come you never told me?

Sally: I was doing it to protect you.

Michelle: We're not sisters. Sidney I don't believe you.

Sally: Jill. I wouldn't lie to you. Dave wasn't your dad my father Neil was.

Michelle: Your lying.

Sally shakes her head.

Sally: I wouldn't lie to you anymore. I'm sorry I never told you.

Michelle: How?

Sally: Neil cheated on my mom with your mom and got her pregnant with you. In fact that's exactly why my mom cheated on my dad with Cotton Weary.

Michelle:I can't believe it. How long have you known?

Sally: My father told me before he died. I confronted your mom about it and she came clean to me.

Michelle: Sidney we have such a fucked up family.

Sally: Well. It's just you and I now remember. Sidney and Jill are dead.

Michelle: I just can't believe it. Did my dad know?

Sally: Yes he new. He wanted to tell you but he thought you wouldn't want him to eb there for you anymore.

Michelle: Oh my god I can't believe this.

Sally: I'm sorry to scare you like this.

Michelle: It's okay. What do we have for breakfast?

Sally: Want to go out?

Michelle: Yes definitely.

Sally: Okay go upstairs and get ready.

Michelle nods as Sally comes up the stairs.

Cut to

Ext. Reed residence- afternoon

Kirby has just gotten out of her car. She hesitates before heading inside. She walks inside where her father Bill is waiting for her.

Kirby: Hi.

Bill: Hi. I was just wondering the school called me and said you never showed up is this true?

Kirby: No they're lying.

Bill: I thought that might be true so I called the nurse to see if she checked your wounds today and she too said you didn't show up for that either.

Kirby: So. I forgot to go.

Bill: You are so full of shit. I want an explanation. NOW!

Kirby tries to go walk past her father but Bill blocks her.

Bill: Your not getting away that easily. Your mother and I have spent the day worried sick about you. Now where were you?

Kirby: None of your business.

Bill: I'm your father it is my business to make sure your safe.

Kirby: Sorry.

Bill: Your grounded.

Kirby: You can't ground me your not my real father. Mom's not going to agree with you.

Bill: Come on Kirby talk to me. I want to help you. I want to be there for you but you keep pushing me away. You were able to accept Joshua what do I have to do get you to accept me?

Kirby: Look, Bill I like you. It's only been a couple of years since my father died. Moving on is hard.

Bill: Look. Your mom is furious. I'm sorry the way I yelled at you when you came in that wasn't fair. However, you cannot keep ignoring us like that. Now go get ready so we can meet Gale in a couple of hours.

Kirby: I thought mom was taking me?

Bill: She's stuck at work so she asked me to bring you. I think ti would be a good way for us to bond.

Kirby laughs at the way Bill danced around when eh said it.

Kirby: I'll be right down dad.

Kirby runs up the stairs and Bill let's out a small smile.

Cut to

EXT. Field- afternoon

Michelle and Dawn are at the field cheering. You can tell Michelle has her mind set somewhere else.

Dawn: Michelle is everything okay?

Michelle: What?

Dawn: You seem very out of it today?

Michelle: Just a lot on my mind.

Dawn: Anything you want to talk about?

Michelle: Nope.

Dawn: Movies tonight remember.

Michelle: Yes I remember.

Dawn: I can't wait I always new they were going to make a second Nightmare on Elmstreet.

Michelle: Remake part 2.

Dawn: Freddy is pretty cool killer.

They are approached by Ashley and Kevin.

Kevin: Hey gang.

Ashley: Hi guys.

Dawn: Hey.

Michelle just waves. Kevin walks over to Michelle.

Kevin: I got worried there were no brownies or muffins in my locker this morning.

Michelle: Sorry, Kev I wasn't at school today. My mom let me take the day off.

Kevin looks at her curiously.

Kevin: Everything okay?

Michelle nods.

Michelle: You know just over protective mom stuff.

They all share a laugh.

Ashley: Anyway I was wondering if you guys all wanted to come to my house tonight.

Michelle: Something big going on?

Ashley shakes her head.

Ashley: Mom's out of town. Thoguht maybe we could all come to my place and maybe and watch a movie maybe play a board game.

Dawn: Actually, we're going to see Nightmare on ElmStreet 2 tonight.

Kevin smiles.

Kevin: Really? I've wanted to see that forever.

Michelle: Why don't you two come along with us.

Ashley: I don't really like horror movies.

Kevin can't pass off this opportunity.

Kevin: Definitely.

Ashley: What?

Kevin: What times the movie?

Michelle: 8:30. Be at my house for 8:00.

Kevin: Okay. We'll be there.

Everybody walks away leaving Ashley all alone.

Ashley: What just happened here?

Cut to

INT. Car- afternoon

Kirby and Bill are in the car outside the studio.

Kirby: Ready to go in?

Bill: I was hoping we could finish our conversation first.

Kirby: What is there to finish?

Bill: Look Kirby. As much as you might hate me I really do care about you.

Kirby: Bill, I don't hate you. It's just that my mother married my father. I already have a father.

Bill: Okay. But if you ever need anything you can come and talk to em you know that right?

Kirby: Let's go inside we're going to be late.

Before Bill can get another word in Kirby leaves the car and heads inside. As she walks in she is met by Jessica and Gale.

Kirby: Hi.

Jessica: Hi. You had me worried.

Kirby and Jessica hug.

Kirby: I had something to do.

Jessica: Your mom was worried sick. I don't know if I like the new you Kirby.

Kirby turns towards Gale.

Kirby: Can you give us a minute.

Gale: Sure. I'll be back in five minutes.

Gale exits and Kirby shuts the door.

Jessica: you were with him again weren't you Kirby.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: look. It's the last time.

Jessica: It's the last time until the next time Kirby. Kirby he's using you and it's never going to stop. You need to tell someone.

Kirby: Who do I tell?

Jessica: Tell your mom. Tell Steve. Tell , I don't care who you tell as long as it's somebody.

Kirby: Jessica you need to lay off.

Jessica's mouth goes wide. She slaps Kirby across the face. Kirby's mouth goes wide.

Kirby: Why'd you do that?

Jessica: I'm sorry. I just want you to do the right thing.

Kirby: Is there a particular reason why you won't drop this?

Jessica: Look. I lost two of my sisters Already Jill and Olivia. Jill had come to all of us for help and we turned our backs on her. I don't want to see you get hurt.

Kirby walks over and hugs Jessica.

Kirby: I'm not going anywhere. I promise. If it'll make you feel better I will talk to Steve later.

Jessica: You promise?

Kirby: I promise.

Jessica: Okay. Now that we have that settled. Why did you want me here?Kirby: I wanted you to help me write the book.

Jessica: Why?

Kirby: Because I needed something from somebody else's point of view. Somebody who new both Jill and I.

Jessica: Why not Steve? Or Alicia? Or Brian?

Kirby: I wanted you. You're my best friend Jessica especially considering my old one tried to kill me.

Jessica: I guess I have no real competetion then.

Kirby and Jessica share a laugh then hug.


	13. Episode 12 Book Marked

Fade in

INT. News station afternoon

Jessica and Kirby are still hugging. Gale walks in with the News Lady Kathleen Miles.

Gale: Are we interrupting?

Jessica and Kirby let go of one another and shake their heads

Kirby: Nope we're finished.

Gale: Okay. Kirby Jessica this is Miss Miles. She will be interviewing Kirby and I.

Kathleen: It's very nice to meet you Kirby.

Kathleen walks over to Kirby and gives her a nice firm handshake.

Kirby: So when do we get started?

Kathleen: In a couple of minutes. You guys aren't nervous about being on national television?

Kirby: National?

Jessica: Television?

Jessica and Kirby look at each other confused.

Kirby: I just thought this was an interview?

Kirby and Jessica look at Gale.

Gale: I got your father's okay.

Kirby looks over at her stepfather Bill.

Kirby: Did you now? You didn't ask for my permission?

Gale: Well. You're a minor and since your mom's not here and your dad is I got his okay.

Kirby looks at Jessica.

Kirby: When did Gale Weathers start following the rules?

Jessica shrugs.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- afternoon

Michelle has just gotten home from school. Sally waits for her and takes a seat at the table.

Michelle: Hey.

Sally: I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed all that on you at once.

Michelle: No. It's okay. You were going to tell me eventually so sooner the better right?

Sally doesn't say anything.

Michelle: You were going to say something right?

Sally: To be honest. I have no idea.

Michelle: Our family has to many secrets.

Sally: Your telling me.

Michelle: We suffered for our ancestors misfortune far to many times.

Sally: I know. I should have told you as soon as I found out. I decided not to tell you..

Michelle interrupts her.

Michelle: To protect me.

Sally: Jill. I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this. I was going to tell you when I visited this last time then everything happened and I new that it would be unfair to tell you at that time.

Michelle: Well, were sisters now. Now can you tell me the truth. Would you have still done this for me if I was your cousin and not your sister?

Sally: Yes. It didn't matter to me Jill. I loved you from the day you opened your eye from the moment right here right now. If I could go back and time I wouldn't change things.

Michelle: Really?

Sally: Really. What do you want for dinner?

Michelle: I'm going to the movies tonight. We're going to catch dinner.

Sally: Sounds like fun.

Michelle: I might be a little late for curfew giving you a heads up.

Sally: That's okay. Have fun sweetie.

Michelle heads up the stairs and Sally stands up and walks over to the couch. She turns on a channel to the news. On the screen it says "Woodsboro Survivors write book". She looks around the corner to see if Jill is watching and realizes she isn't. She decides to keep it on.

Kathleen: This is Kathleen Miles from news 20 reporting live. I have Gale Weathers, Jessica Peirce and Kirby Reed with me. For those of us who aren't stabbed obsessed people are labeling Kirby Reed as the new Sidney Prescott. So Kirby let me start with you. How are you feeling?

Kirby: I'm good Kath. Thanks for asking.

Kathleen: So tell me what it was like being in the exact situation you watch in movies?

Kirby: It's pretty scary. It's also kind of sad. I sued to think living in Woodsboro was awesome. However it's also kind of sad.

Kathleen: How so?

Kirby: Well. You never feel for the people who lost their lives until you've gone through something similar.

Kathleen: I understand you were wounded in that massacre. That must've been pretty scary.

Kirby touches her stomach and smiles.

Kirby: And Painful.

Behind Sidney Jill enters into the room and begins watching the conversation. We then cut to the Woodsboro police station where Steve, Brian and Dewey watch. We then cut to Alicia's room and watch Alicia as she watches on with a look of obsession.

Kirby: It's kind of sad. The boy I loved made those wounds and the girl I called my best friend told him to do it.

Jill's face goes sour as tears fall from her face.

Kathleen: That must have been something. Speaking of your ove life. What's going on with that?

Kirby: I'm dating a cop. He's also the guy who was with me until my parents arrived when I got hurt.

Kathleen: How sweet. I also understand this boy had a history with the girl next to you. Jaclyn right?

Jessica smiles.

Jessica: Jessica. My name's Jessica. Yes Steve is the father of my child. I am also a very good friend of Kirby's.

Kathleen: Some friend you are. What exactly were you doing when Kirby was being attacked?

Jessica eyes Kirby nervously.

Jessica: I was on vacation. I didn't realize what was going on.

Jessica says this looking a little guilty.

Kathleen: You just happened to be on vacation when all this was going on? What a great coincidence.

Jessica: I already apologized to Kirby for not being here. I did and still do feel really bad?

Kathleen: Now if I may ask. What did you two think of Jill Roberts? Jessica you first.

Tears fall from Jessica's face.

Jessica: The Jill Roberts I new was a sweet and bright girl who had a lot going for her. I never in a million years pictured her to do these things.

Kathleen: I understand Jessica your best friend was killed in the massacre?

Jessica: There was a huge loss for us all. There were a huge group of us. 9 to be exact. We thought Steve was dead. That left it out 8 of us. Jill and Charlie were among the group.

Kathleen: Well, I'm terribly sorry to hear that. Do you forgive Jill for what she did?

Jessica stays silent.

Jessica: I don't know.

We then see Jill still behind Sidney. Tears fall from her face.

Kathleen; How about you Kirby. You obviously new Jill better then anybody. You and Jill were best friends. What do you have to say about that?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Buy the book and find out.

Kathleen smiles.

Kathleen: Interesting. Now can you tell us about the book?

Kirby: Well. The book is going to give us some detail about leading up to the murders why Jill and Charlie did it. How I'm moving on. How my friends and family have been effected by this. In fact, that's why Jessica I chose Jessica to write in because she could in emotion write how she felt when I was in a coma and seeing basically helpless.

Kathleen: Now if you don't mind me asking. Are you at full strength?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: No. I have still have trouble doing certain things. My mom still takes me to therapy every week.

Kathleen: Well. We all wish you a speedy recovery. Well we're going to take a quick commercial and when we come back we'll be hearing Gale Weathers. We'll be right back.

Guy: And Cut.

Kirby and Jessica nervously get up and walk to the bathroom. They both grab water and throw it on their faces.

Kirby: You okay?

Jessica: Yes. For a minute I felt like I was the killer.

Kirby: I know she was being a bitch.

Jessica: hey Kirbz have you talked to Alicia lately?

Kirby: No why?

Jessica: It seems like she never wants to hang anymore.

Kirby: She probably has a lot going on.

Jessica; I don't know I'm getting kind of worried.

Kirby: We'll stop by and see her after we leave here.

Jessica: Okay sounds great. Girls night out.

Kirby leaves the room and approaches her stepfather.

Bill: You did great Kirby.

Kirby: Never do something like that without my eprmission.

Bill: What?

Kirby: I didn't know it was on national television.

Bill: Neither did I. I thought you new I was unsure so I checked with your mother and she said that you could still do it so that's why I agreed. I didn't want you to hate by telling you, you couldn't do it.

Kirby: Well. In that case thanks.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- aftrernoon

Sidney getsd up and turns the tv off. She turns around and sees Jill there watching.

Sidney: How much did you see?

Jill: Everything.

Sidney: I'm sorry Jill. I shouldn't have watched that.

Jill: It's okay. I guess they teach you everything at school accept how to live with a mistake.

Sidney: Jill. Your not that person anymore.

Jill: I know. It's just I wish there was something I could do to make things right.

Jill leaves the room as Sidney looks down hurt. The guilt is damn near killing her. Sidney watches Jill walk up the stairs and she walks over to a closet. She moves some boxes and some to a small suitcase. She opens it up and inside are the ghost face mask and robe. She takes a deep breathe and puts them back in the suitcase and puts it back.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- night

Alicia is in her room. She is writing something down in her diary. A knock on the door and in come Kirby and Jessica.

Kirby: HEY!

Alicia quickly closes her diary as Kirby and Jessica come fully into the room. She is surprised to see them.

Alicia: What are you guys doing here?

Jessica: It's been a while since we hung out. I figured we could have a girls night in.

Alicia: I don't know if that's a good idea.

Kirby: Come on. I brought a special surprise.

Kirby shows her Halloween one of Alicia's favorites. Alicia raises an eyebrow.

Alicia: You know I like Michael Myers.

Kirby: Great killer.

Jessica: Halloween's a classic.

Alicia: I wonder how Michael Myers would fair against ghost face.

Kirby: It wouldn't work out because Halloween is still a movie in the stab universe.

Jessica: Besides, the mystery of ghost face is what makes Stab so interesting.

Alicia: Well. Stab had time travel maybe it has movie travel too. Maybe MICHAEL MYERS COULD COME TO WOODSBORO AND KILL!

Jessica and Kirby look at Alicia nervously.

Kirby: Alicia are you okay?

Alicia: Yes. I'm fine. I'm just saying wouldn't it be interesting to see Michael Myers in Woodsboro.

Jessica: To be honest I'd rather not find out.

Kirby: Anyway let's watch the movie.

Kirby inserts the dvd into the dvd player and takes a seat on the bed. Jessica and Kirby begin watching the movie. Alicia begins to look at her friends with suspicious eyes witch eventually turn into eyes of hatred.

Alicia: You know. We never talked about what happened to Mr. Daniels.

Kirby: What's there to talk about? The asshole tried to kill Steve.

Alicia: He was still our teacher though.

Jessica: The asshole got what he deserved.. He pulled a knife on our friend. Tried to murder him.

Alicia looks down trying to get through to her friends but cannot to no avail.

Alicia: Hey girls did you tell anyone you were here?

Jessica: Nope.

Kirby: Me neither.

Alicia: Let's go for a ride I want to show you guys something. Something I need to get off my chest.

Alicia gets up and leaves the room as Jessica and Kirby look at each other curiously.

Cut to

INT. Movie theatre- afternoon

Michelle and Dawn are in the movie theatre holding their tickets. Kevin comes out of nowhere without Ashley.

Kevin: My girls.

Dawn: Hey Kev.

Michelle: Where's Ashley?

Kevin: Said she wasn't feeling well. She's not going to be joining us.

Dawn: That's to bad.

Kevin: Where's Owen?

Michelle: He had to help his mom with some things.

Dawn: Well let's go in and watch the movie.

Dawn's phone rings.

Dawn: One second it's my mom.

Dawn walks away for about ten seconds leaving Kevin and Michelle alone.

Kevin: He's nopt jealous that we're going to the movies together is he?

Michelle shakes her head.

Michelle: No. Owen knows he's mine. What about Ashley?

Kevin: I think she's suspicious. Wouldn't be surprised if she shows up tonight.

Dawn returns with a sad look on her face.

Dawn: I have to go home.

Michelle: Everything okay?

Dawn: I'm grounded. I got in trouble for that term paper. Mom wants me home right away. Have fun guys.

Michelle: Your really can't stay?

Dawn: I really wish there was a way I could.

Kevin looks over at Michelle.

Kevin: Guess it's just us.

Michelle seems uneasy but nods.

Michelle: Let's head inside.

Michelle and Kevin head inside the theatre.

Cut to

INT. SUV- night

Kirby and Alicia sit in the SUV o Alicia. Alicia is speeding through the street.

Jessica: Where you taking us?

Alicia: You'll see.

Kirby looks out the backseat window and sees Alicia speeding down.

Kirby: Alicia maybe you could slow down. My stomach is getting upset.

Hearing this Alicia makes the car speed up faster. After about ten seconds she slams on the breaks. It shows that she stopped right in front of a cemetery.

Alicia turns around.

Alicia: Follow me girls.

Kirby and Jessica stare at each other you can tell they are a little shaken hwoever they get out of the car and begin to follow Alicia. Alicia and Kirby follow and eventually realize they are at Jill's grave.

Kirby: What are we doing here?

Alicia: Something I need to tell you girls. Jill told me what she was going to do.

Jessica and Kirby are shocked.

Kirby: YOU NEW?

Alicia: Yes.

Jessica: jill told you her plan. Why?

Alicia: She wanted me to help her.

Kirby: Let me get this straight. Jill just came to you one day and asked if you wanted to kill YOUR friends?

Alicia: Kirby. It wasn't like that.

Jessica: What's next? You going to tell me she killed Matt.

Alicia just stares at her friends. Immediately Jjessica and Kirby get the impression.

Jessica: She killed Matt?

Alicia nods.

Kirby: WHY?

Alicia: She wanted him to pay for what he did.

Jessica: I'm confused. How do you know she killed Matt?

Alicia: I was there with her.

Kirby: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

Kirby and Jessica look down in horror.

Kirby: So you turned her down?

Alicia nods.

Jessica: Why did Jill want to hurt us?

Alicia: Because she was angry with all of us. She was a changed girl.

Kirby: Why didn't you tell anyone?

Alicia: I never thought she would go through with it.

Alicia begins crying.

Alicia: I thought if I told anyone you guys would be mad at me for getting Jill in trouble.

Alicia begins to break down. Jessica walks over to her and hugs her.

Jessica: It's not your fault. Look. What you did today was very brave. You told Kirby and I the truth. This is just between us nobody ever has to know.

Alicia: Really?

Jessica: Really.

Cut to

INT. Theatre- night

Michelle and Kevin are watching the movie. Kevin grabs her hand but Michelle takes it off.

Michelle: Look Kevin. I like you but I have a boyfriend you have a girlfriend.

Kevin smiles.

Kevin: Can you keep a secret Michelle?

Michelle looks at him confused.

Michelle: Sure.

Kevin: I'm gay.

Michelle: WHAT!

Kevin: In fact I have a boner from the guy in front of us.

Michelle looks at him funny.

Michelle: You pulling my leg?

Kevin shakes his head.

Michelle: So if I kissed you it wouldn't effect you?

Kevin shakes his head.

Kevin: Nope.

Michelle plants a big fat one. As she does this Ashley comes into the theatre and walks down. She sees them and gasps.

Ashley: WHAT THE FUCK!

Michelle and Kevin look up and see Ashley.

Michelle: Ash this is not even close to what it looks like.

Ashley: I thought you were my friend.

Michelle; I am. Look Ashley I can explain.

Ashley slaps Michelle across the face and walks away. Michelle holds her face as Kevin tendss to her.

Kevin: I'm sorry Michelle.

Michelle: It's not your fault. The stupid ksis was my idea.

Kevin: I need to go calm her down.

Michelle nods as Kevin runs after Michelle. Everybody in the audience looks at Michelle.

Michelle; WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!

Everybody goes back to watching the movies.


	14. Chapter 13 Bullied to death

Fade in

INT. Edwards residence- morning

Michelle is getting ready for school. Sally sits at the table with her eating breakfast.

Sally: You look like hell.

Michelle: Late night phone call.

Sally: Ashley still giving you a hard time?

Michelle nods.

Michelle: I never thought anybody on this planet would hate me more then I do.

Sally chuckles.

Sally: All you can do is keep apologizing and she'll eventually get the hint.

Michelle: The odd thing is he doesn't like her.

Sally: What do you mean?

Michelle: He's gay.

Sally let's out a smile filled with surprise.

Sally: A high school star football quarterback who is gay?

Michelle: I said the same thing.

Michelle picks her stuff off the table and heads for the door.

Sally: Have a good day sweetie.

Cut to

EXT. school- afternoon

Michelle waits in the parking lot. She sees Ashley pulling up into her parking spot. Michelle walks up to her.

Michelle; Ashley we need to talk.

Ashley: Michelle! How many times do I have to tell you. Don't talk to me! DON'T LOOK AT ME! DON'T THINK ABOUT ME!

Michelle: Ashley. I'm sorry.

Ashley: For what? Pretending to be my friend? Cheating on my boyfriend? Or for being little miss perfect?

Michelle: Ashley, come on I'm far from perfect. I'm most the screwed up person in this whole frigine school.

Ashley keeps walking. Michelle tries to follow her. Ashley turns around pissed.

Ashley: LOOK! MICHELLE STOP FOLLOWING ME!

Michelle: Please. What do I have to do to make things right.

Ashley: JUMP OFF A BRIDGE!

Michelle stops and watches her friend or her ex friend keep walking.

Cut to

INT. School -afternoon

Owen and Kevin are in the library doing some studying.

Kevin: I can't believe what I've done. Because of me Ashley and Michelle are at each other's throats.

Owen: It wasn't your fault.

Kevin smiles.

Kevin: Really?

Owen: No actually it is completely your fault but I was just trying to make you feel better.

Kevin: What should I do?

Owen: Start with the truth that it was just an accident.

Kevin: Good idea. What is the truth?

Owen: How the fuck should I know I wasn't there.

Kevin: Good point. But wait.

Owen: What?

Kevin walks over and get's close to Owen.

Kevin: I'm gay. If people new I was gay they'd kill me.

Owen: What?

Kevin: Gay people are hated more then anybody around here.

Owen: I think your over exaggerating.

Kevin: Whatever if people found out they'd cut off my dick and feed it to me.

Owen gives a throwing up in my mouth look. Kevin looks and sees Michelle approaching them. He walks away. Michelle reaches her boyfriend.

Michelle: Is he mad at me?

Owen shakes his head.

Owen: Look. He just doesn't want Ashley to catch you with him.

Michelle: Smart. What am I going to do?

Owen: Don't worry things will get better.

As Owen says this Dawn walks over with something in her hand. She looks very sad.

Dawn: Michelle. I have some bad news.

Michelle: What now?

Dawn: You been kicked off the cheerleading squad?

Michelle and Owen: WHAT!

Dawn nods.

Dawn: The girls don't want a boyfriend stealer on the squad.

Owen puts his head down.

Michelle: I'm not a boyfriend stealer.

Dawn: According to this article you are.

Dawn throws the paper on the table and begins to read it. Michelle begins to read it.

Michelle: I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH KEVIN!

These 3 girls walk by. They are lead by Cerai Baydoya.

Cerai: That's what they all say Bitch. I also heard you gave Kevin an STD.

Michelle looks like's she's going to be sick.

Michelle: Look. It's not true.

Cerai: Sure bitch. The rest of your time here is going to be a living hell.

Michelle seems worried as Cerai and her friends leave. Owen gets up.

Dawn: Look. I'll try and talk to the girls.

Michelle nods as Dawn leaves leaving Owen and Michelle. He wraps his arms around her.

Owen: Don't worry babe. Everything will be okay.

Michelle look at Owen deep in the eyes.

Michelle: Be honest. I got myself in over the head. The people here are so gullible they will believe anything.

Owen: Look. Give it a week or two and everything will die down. They'll think of somebody else to rag on..

Michelle: You know what's funny. This is all my fault.

Owen: What do you mean?

Michelle: I'm in the exact situation I was at Woodsboro.

Owen: How.

Michelle: People ragging on me al day for stuff that wasn't my fault. I sued to think everybody liked me for who I was but besides my immediate friends everybody liked me because I was friends with the alpha male. I decided to take things into my own hands and ruined people's lives including my own. You know what the irony is?

Owen: What?

Michelle; All I had to do was wait 3 more days. # fucking days and Steve would have beat the living daylights out of anybody giving me grief.

Owen: Steve's not here but I am. I'll protect you no matter what. But right now I need to leave.

Michelle: Where you going?

Owen: I have a therapy appointment. Look I'll stop by your house later. Everything will be okay.

Michelle nods.

Cut to

INT. Computer room- afternoon

Ashley is on the computer typing something. Kevin comes in with newspaper in hand.

Kevin: What did you do?

Ashley turns around smiling.

Ashley: Getting my revenge.

Kevin: What your doing is wrong. It was my fault not hers.

Ashley: Stop sticking up for her.

Kevin: How many times do you want us to both apologize. Not to mention she did not have sex with me.

Ashley: Look, Kevin did she kiss you back?

Kevin doesn't say anything.

Ashley: The bitch was using you. She kissed you and cheated on her boyfriend. She's just trying to make you feel bad so that you go to her.

Kevin: Maybe your right.

Ashley: Now come on help me make some more insults about her.

Kevin takes a seat next to Ashley and they begin to think of ideas.

Cut to

INT. School afternoon

Dawn is walking down the hallway. She spots Cerai at her locker and reluctantly walks up to her.

Dawn: What's your problem?

Cerai: My problem?

Dawn: What did my FRIEND ever do to you?

Cerai: Come on Dawn. She gave our star quarterback an STD. He's not going to be able to get anything now.

Dawn looks around and sees Kevin.

Dawn: KEVIN!

Kevin turns around smiling and walks to Dawn.

Dawn: Kevin. The girls want to know whether or not something happened between Michelle and you.

Kevin: Yes. We had sex.

Cerai smiles as Dawn looks shocked.

Kevin: I think she gave me gonorrhea.

Dawn: YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

Dawn slaps him and walks away. Kevin turns to Cerai.

Kevin: I can't believe she would do something like this.

Cerai: You poor baby. I can't believe it either. That bitch needs to pay.

Cut to

INT. School- cafeteria- afternoon

Michelle has just gotten her lunch. She looks for a place to sit. She decides to go and sit next to Kevin wanting to talk to him. As she's about to sit Kevin pushes the chair in.

Kevin: GET OUT OF EHRE BITCH!

Michelle is shocked.

Michelle: What?

Kevin: You're a stupid bitch for what you tried to do?

Michelle: What the fuck you talking about?

Kevin: You need to stop sleeping around your going to turn into a world epidemic.

Michelle is shocked.

Michelle; You listen you're a liar. I never slept with you I never even kissed you. Besides you don't even like ASHLEY YOUR GAY REMEMBER!

Kevin's teammates look at him. Kevin looks at them and wanting to maintain his image he stands up.

He decides to yell towards the entire cafeteria.

Kevin: LISTEN UP EVERYBOODY!

The entire cafeteria stands up and turns towards Kevin.

Kevin: This girl is trying to ruin my life. She tried getting my girlfriend to break up with me.

Crowd: BOO!

Kevin: SHE DRUGGED RAPED ME!

Crowd: BOO!

Kevin: NOW SHE'S ACCUSING ME OF BEING GAY!

With that the entire crowd starts throwing food at her. Michelle runs out the doors and into the parking lot crying hysterically. She takes the keys out of pocket to only to see her that car has been completely vandalized.

Michelle: NOOOOO! FUCK NOO!

Michelle quickly leaves the school grounds and starts heading home. She starts dialing a number.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Kirby is outside on the fountain. Her phone rings she looks down and answers it.

Kirby: Hello?

Michelle: Hi is this Kirby Reed?

Kirby: Yes it is. Can I help you.

Michelle: I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what you went through.

Kirby seems surprised.

Kirby: Thank you that's very nice. Do I know you?

Michelle: Yes it was a long time ago though.

Kirby: Listen what's your name?

Michelle: Michelle. Michelle Edwards.

Kirby: Listen Michelle Edwards. You sound very upset. Is everything okay?

Michelle has tears flying down her face but she keeps her composure as best as she could.

Michelle: Yes. I'm fine.

Kirby: you don't sound fine sweetie. Look listen Michelle. I can help you if you need help.

Michelle: I'm fine. Thank you. Have a good day.

Kirby: You too.

Michelle hangs up and Kirby hangs up. Kirby is a bit confused but goes back to eating her lunch.

Cut to

INT. School

Dawn is running around the school looking desperately for Michelle.

Dawn: Michelle! Michelle! Michelle!

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- afternoon

Michelle is writing a letter and throws it on the table.

Cut to

EXT. School- afternoon

Dawn is in her car after seeing what happened to Michelle's car. She hopes she is on the streets walking somewhere. She takes out her phone and dials a number.

Voice: Hello?

Dawn: Owen. It's Dawn. I can't find Michelle anywhere. I have a bad feeling. I'm going to her house.

Owen: I'll meet you there. I'm calling her mom.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- Michelle's room

Jill is taking a video of herself with her cell phone.

Michelle: I sued to think I was making a difference. Boy am I wrong. Dawn I love you. You're the one true friend I've had in a very long time. For starters and this is no joke. I'm not Michelle Edwards my name is Jill Roberts. Psychotic killer Jill Roberts. I'm going to do everybody a favor.

Michelle smiles.

Michelle: Goodbye.

Cut to

INT. Dawn's car- afternoon

Dawn is speeding down the street. Her phone vibrates she sees Michelle has sent her a text. It's a video.

Michelle: I sued to think I was making a difference. Boy am I wrong. Dawn I love you. You're the one true friend I've had in a very long time. For starters and this is no joke. I'm not Michelle Edwards my name is Jill Roberts. Psychotic killer Jill Roberts. I'm going to do everybody a favor.

Dawn is shocked

Michelle: Goodbye.

Dawn: OH MY GOD!

Dawn steps on the pedal making her car even go faster. Dawn stops in front of Michelle's house and runs inside we see Owen's car coming down the road followed by Sidney's.

Cut to

INT. Edwards residence- afternoon

Dawn has just ran inside Sally's house.

Dawn: MICHELLE!

She runs around the house looking she run's upstairs.

Dawn: Michelle where are you?

She goes into the bathroom and sees Michelle trying to open up a thing of pills. Dawn: MICHELLE!

Dawn runs over and they begin to struggle for the bottle.

Michelle: LET GOSidney(O.S.): JILL!

Sidney and Owen get upstairs as the bottle opens up and all the pills fall on the ground.

Michelle: YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE! I WANT TO DIE!

Sidney walks over to Michelle trying to soother as she falls to the ground crying hysterically.

Michelle: I WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO DIE!

Sidney tries to control her as Michelle gives in. Dawn starts to cry and she looks up at Owen who also has tears in his eyes.

Michelle: I WANTED TO DIE!

Everybody is shocked in what had become a powerful scene.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- night

Jill lays in a hospital bed. Sidney sits beside her. Jill wakes up and Sidney smiles.

Sidney: Your awake.

Sidney brushes back her bangs.

Jill: I'm so sorry. What they said none of it's true.

Sidney: It's okay. Everything will be okay. I'm going to take care of everything. Go back to sleep.

Jill loses her eyes as Sidney leaves the room. She walks out into a room where only Owen and Dawn are. This is a lot for Dawn to comprehend.

Dawn: So let me get this straight. Your not Sally and Michelle your Sidney and Jill from Woodsboro?

Sidney: Yes! It's a long story. But I need to help Jill. What happened?

Owen: She was being bullied.

Dawn: By the entire school.

Owen: I saw her in that house. That is a girl holding in a lot of guilt.

Sidney: She wouldn't open up to me.

Dawn: This whole thing blows. I thought Kevin was a nice guy. This is all my fault.

Sidney shakes her head.

Sidney: You gave Jill what she needed. A friend.

Dawn let's out a small smile.

Dawn: What are we going to do?

Owen: Look. We need back up here.

Sidney: She'll be fine.

Owen shakes his head.,

Owen: This is out of control. We can't keep an eye on her every second. We can't worry about her all the time. She isn't going to talk to anybody in this room.

Sidney: Who is she suppose to talk to?

Owen: The only people who could talk to her are Steve and Kirby.

Dawn's face goes sour.

Dawn: I don't think that's such a good idea.

Sidney: No. That will make her exposed.

Owen: It could but they could help us.

Dawn: Is that really the best choice.

Sidney: No we can't trust them especially Kirby.

Owen: Then we get Steve. He can be out here in a matter of hours.

Sidney: We can't trust him.

Owen: We don't have a choice. We want to help Jill. He's the only one who can.

Dawn nods.

Dawn: I'll make the call.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- night

Steve and Kirby are on the bed making out. Steve's phone rings. He stops kissing Kirby and answers his phone.

Steve: Hey cuz.

Dawn: Steve. Hi.

Steve: What can I do for you?

Dawn: I need your help.

Steve: Okay what's wrong?

Dawn: My friend Michelle tried to kill herself.

Steve looks uneasy.

Steve: That's a tough one. Is it that Michelle girl?

Dawn: Yes.

Steve: What do you want me to do?

Dawn: She said she'll talk to only you about her problems.

Steve: WHAT? Where's Owen?

Dawn: He's here with me.

Steve: Put him on.

Dawn walks over to Owen and he takes the phone.

Steve: What's going on?

Owen: It's bad Steve. Real bad? She tried to drug overdose.

Steve: Why?

Owen: She was being bullied.

Steve: What am I suppose to do?

Owen: Steve you need to come here. It's urgent that you come here.

Steve: Why? I met this girl?

Owen: I'll give you answers. You seek the truth the hurt might hurt more then not knowing it.

Steve: WHAT THE FUCK YOU TALKING ABOUT!

Owen: You come here and you'll get answers. I promise.

Steve: Alright I'm on the next plane.

Steve and Owen both hang up.

Kirby: What's going on?

Steve: I have to go. My cousin needs help.

Kirby: You know I got a call from a girl named Michelle today.

Steve's face goes pale.

Steve: What?

Kirby: She said she was sorry.

Steve: About what?

Kirby: About what happened to me?

Steve: Oh. Must be coincidence.

Kirby: Yes.

Steve: Bye babe. I'll call you when I land.

Kirby nods. They kiss and she exits.

Steve: OH MY GOD! I NEW IT! I NEW IT I FUCKING NEW IT!

Steve thinks about the time he called Dawn and Michelle picked it up. He new that voice,

Steve: Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm coming Jill.

Steve begins packing his things.


	15. Episode 13 Reunion

Fade in

INT. hospital- morning

Sidney is at the hospital watching Jill sleep peacefully. Dawn walks in with two cups of coffee she hands one to Sidney.

Sidney: Thanks.

Dawn: Owen went to pick Steve up from the aiprort. What exactly happened? I thought you were both dead?

Sidney: Nope. With help from the F.B.I we faked our deaths.

Dawn: Why. Why isn't Jill in jail? She killed innocent people.

Sidney: She was punished. She spent time in a psychiatric hospital. She's changed.

Dawn is still visibly shaken. Sidney grabs her hand.

Sidney: I'm sorry you got involved with this. I didn't know you and Steve were cousins.

Dawn: Was our friendship real?

Sidney nods.

Sidney: I was a little worried when we first moved here. When she met you it was a big relief.

Dawn: Your positive she changed?

Sidney: To be honest at first I was unsure.

Dawn: When were you sure?

Sidney: 24 hours ago when she tried to hurt herself. If she hadn't changed there'd be another ghost face killer roaming the streets as we speak.

Dawn: I can't believe Jill and you are alive? What made Jill do those things?

Sidney: It's my fault. Jill and I aren't cousins. We're sisters.

Dawn looks shocked.

Dawn: Sisters?

Sidney nods.

Dawn: That still doesn't explain why Jill killed my cousins friends.

Sidney: Bullying.

Dawn stays silent seeing the connection Sidney was talking about.

Sidney: She tried doing the right thing. As you know Jill's father died and her mother drank herself into Alcohol. Steve was already thought to be dead so there was nobody to get her back on the road that she had started skimming.

Dawn: Can we get her back on that road now?

Sidney: We can't but Steve and Kirby can.

Cut to

INT. Car- night

Steve and Owen are on there way to the hospital. They haven't said anything the entire time they were together.

Steve: Why am I here?

Owen: I figured we could use your help.

Steve: Jill tried to kill herself didn't she.

Owen slams on the breaks bringing the car to a stop. He looks over at Steve puzzled.

Owen: How did you know?

Steve: Something didn't add up. Why the fuck did you call me here?

Owen: We wanted you to talk to Jill.

Steve: Jill Roberts is dead.

Steve says this with a look of anger. Owen looks back at the road.

Owen: Come on dude, she's changed.

Steve: Hass he? Instead of killing others she tried to kill herself.

Owen: You know what? That girl went through hell for you. As much as I could be there for her ,even as her boyfriend, I was never you.

Steve: So me dying was excuse for trying to kill her FRIENDS?

Owen: Was you leaving Woodsboro after what had happened the best idea? I mean people didn't care about your friends. They were all scared of you.

Steve flips out about this.

Steve: Why the hell do people keep saying I have a special gift and people only liked my friends because of me? They're great including Jill and Charlie.

Owen: You never gave somebody a second chance?

Steve: I have. But why should Jill get a second chance when Olivia and Robbie don't?

Owen stays silent.

Steve: And it's not just me. Do you know how many sleepless nights Kirby had. You know how many times I had to go there in the middle of the night because her mom couldn't get her to stop crying? I mean Jessica and Jill were like sisters. Alicia and Jill had gotten very close. It wouldn't be fair to put them through that.

Owen: Fair? Being strip searched for drugs isn't fair. Turning to your friends and having them slam the door in your face isn't fair. Having an alcholic mom who doesn't know your name isn't fair.

Steve feels bad about this.

Owen: When she needed you most you weren't here to protect her. No matter how much had Jill changed after yours and her father's death she wouldn't kill people purposely. I mean strip searched? Seriously?

Steve: I agree. There never should have been a set of circumstances where she was strip searched.

Owen: You think they would have done something so stupid had you been around. As much as everybody might hate Jill that one boy's mom feels a whole lot better.

Owen and Steve pull up to the hospital.

Owen: Show time.

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Kirby and Alicia are walking down the hallway of Woodsboro High

Alicia: Your boyfriend just left? He just left he didn't say when he was going to be back?

Kirby: A few days.

Alicia: That's weird?

Kirby: I wonder what happened.

Alicia: Who knows. With Steve he always does crap like this I wouldn't even be surprised anymore when he just vanishes.

Kirby: I just get worried.'

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: You have nothing to worry about one thing we know about Steve is that he can take care of himself.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- afternoon

Jessica and Brian are at the table. They are working on writing Kirby's book.

Jessica: I'm glad we're working on this together.

Brian: Me too.

Jessica: I'm barbequing later tonight.

Brian: What's the occasion?

Jessica: Steve's out of town.

Brian smiles.

Brian: Where'd he go?

Jessica: Nobody knows. Not even Kirby.

Brian: Don't you and Kirby feel awkward?

Jessica looks up at him curious.

Jessica: About what?

Brian: Your living under the same roof as her boyfriend.

Jessica: Kirby and I talked it out. There's nothing that going to come between us. She's my best friend.

Brian: I guess that's true.

Jessica smiles.

Jessica: You know. The real reason I want this barbeque is because I want us to stop keeping secrets from one another.

Brian: Whose keeping secrets?

Jessica: Well uh you.

Brian: What the fuck you talking about?

Jessica: Why didn't you tell anybody that Kirby was having trouble with this one guy?

Brian: She wanted me to keep it quiet.

Jessica: Was she raped?

Brian: I don't know. She was drunk Jess. It could have been consensual.

Jessica: Should we talk to the cops? I don't want her to see her get hurt.

Brian: She's going to hate us if we do this.

Jessica: I don't want tos ee her get hurt. I've seen this Charlie guy. He can hurt her in more ways then one.

Brian: I think we should talk to her parents.

Jessica nods in agreement.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- afternoon

Steve sits besides a sleeping Jill. Sidney comes into check on Jill and sees Steve.

Sidney: How are you Steve?

Steve: Not bad. What happened?

Sidney: She was bullied.

Steve: Why?

Sidney: She tried doing the right thing and it kept on turning into the wrong thing. The whole school turned on her.

Steve: Like last time? Why would she try and kill herself?

Sidney: Because she didn't think she could control herself. She didn't want to become the very thing that destroyed her.

Steve nods.

Steve: Not to be mean Sidney but I can't do this.

Steve gets up and Sidney follows him and pushes him against the wall.

Sidney: Why won't you talk to her. She was you friend. She is always talking about all the time. Why don't you help us here. She'll listen to you.

Steve: Fine. I'll talk to her.

Sidney goes in first as notices Jill is finally awake. She smiles at her little sister and Jill smiles back. Steve comes into the room and Jill's smile goes into a face of shock.

Sidney: I'll leave you two.

Jill covers her face with a pillow not wanting Steve to see her in this position. Steve takes a seat next to her and grabs the pillow.

Jill: What are you doing here?

Steve: Owen called me. Told me what happened. I heard what's been going on.

Jill: Are you angry?

Steve hesitates.

Steve: At first I was angry that they asked me tomce. However, I figured they must have eben desperate if they called me.

Jill: Steve it was bad. Everybody was against me. Even people who don't know who I am hate me.

Steve: Why?

Jill: Because I did something to the alpha male of the school. Now everybody hates me except for

Steve: What did you do?

Jill: He wanted to prove a point to me that he wouldn't enjoy kissing me. He was gay and his girlfriend caught us and she turned the entire school against me.

Steve: What an asshole.

Jill: Tell me about it.

There is a bit of awkwardness.

Jill: I thought I ahd it bad at Woodsboro but this is a lot worse.

Steve: When I was here last time why didn't you tell em you were you.

Jill: I didn't want you to go through exactly what went through right now. God I'm starving.

Steve: Let's get some food in your stomach.

Jill: I can't just leave.

Steve: You're with your gaurdian.

Jill looks at him confused.

Jill: You're not my guardian sidney is.

Steve flashes his badge.

Steve: I am a cop. I don't want you getting sick to your stomach.

Jill laughs a good laugh something we haven't seen from her in a while. Sidney comes into the room.

Sidney: Jill? Why are you out of bed?

Jill: UH?

Steve: She's hungry. Her and I can't talk if she is hungry.

Sidney: But she can't just leave. Can she?

Steve: The girl is fine. She's not injured or anything. She didn't even take a single pill.

Steve grabs Jill's hand and leads her away.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- nurse's office- afternoon

Kirby is in the nurse's office. Nurse Walker is checking her wounds.

Nurse: How are you today sweetheart?

Kirby: Good Miss Walker.

Nurse: You know honey your mother called me a little while ago.

Kirby looks at her curious.

Kirby: Really?

Nurse: She was worried that someone might be bothering you.

Kirby: Why would she do that?

Nurse: Because it's a mother's job to worry.

Kirby laughs as the nurse is done checking her wounds he takes a seat next to Kirby.

Nurse: Is anyone or anything bothering you sweetheart?

Kirby: Not that I can think of.

Nurse: You sure?

Kirby nods in a very unconvincing way. There's a knock at the nurse's door. Nurse Walker goes over to open it and after a few seconds the Nurse returns with Charlie. Kirby grimaces at the site of him.

Nurse: You have an escort back to class Miss Reed.

Kirby: I must be a very lucky girl. He doesn't even go to school here.

Charlie: Nope. But I work here.

Kirby: Excuse me?

Charlie: I quit my job at the liquor store to come work with kids at Woodsboro High.

Kirby: On second thought I think I'll stay because I'm going to be sick.]

Cut to

INT. Diner- afternoon

Jill and Steve are eating lunch at a diner. Jill is eating a hamburger and Steve is having a steak. They both take a few more bites and they both finish their meals.

Jill: How's Kirby and the gang?

Steve: They're good.

Jill: In all honesty Steve. What are you doing here? You and I both know you don't give a shit about me.

Steve: Would I be here if I didn't?

Jill: I guess not. You and still Kirby still dating?

Steve doesn't answer that one not wanting to hurt her.

Steve: So babe what's bothering you.

Jill: It was awful. I rather be in jail.

Steve: You mean where you belong?

A tear falls from Jill's face.

Jill: You know what? I feel guilty. I have to live with what I did for the rest of my life. Okay maybe had you been there. You have no idea what each and every single one of us went through while you were gone.

Steve: Jill that's no excuse. This is not my fault.

Jill: Look. They brought you here to help and your not helping.

Steve: How would you like me to help? Go beat them up? Kill them?

Jill and Steve are approached by Ashley and Kevin.

Ashley: Excuse me Mr. I don't know if you realize who you are having lunch with but you are welcome to join my boyfriend and I?

Steve: I like it where I am thank you.

Kevin: But this girl is a boyfriend stealer little cunt?

Jill frowns as Steve jumps out of his chair.

Steve: What did you just call her?

Jill begins to smile.

Kevin: Sorry the girl is a little bitch.

Steve: There's only one bitch I see and I'm looking at it.

Kevin: Do you know who I am?

Steve: Actually learn English it what's I am and you're a little bitch.

Kevin: Dude I'm Kevin. Football quarterback star Kevin.

Steve looks over at Jill.

Steve: This boy been giving you problems?

Jill: He's the reason why I wanted to hurt myself.

Steve turns back to Kevin.

Steve: You really are a bitch. Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?

Kevin: Who like you?

Steve: That'd be a good start.

People see where this conversation is going and prepare for a full fledge fight.

Guy: HOLD UP?

Steve turns and sees the sheriff James Stevens and Deputy Woody approaching.

Sheriff: What's going on here?

Kevin: This boy was trying to attack me?

Steve: If I was trying to attack you you'd be on the floor right now.

Sheriff: Ashley what happened here?

Ashley: What Kevins aid was true. Kevina nd I were midning our own business when that boy and Jill started bothering us.

Jill: Your so full of shit.

Steve: What kind of shitty down am I in?

Sheriff: That's enough of your lip kid.

The sheriff goes to slap Steve but Steve is quick and catches his hand and easily overpowers the sheriff.

Steve: Back off. Come on Jill we're leaving.

Steve takes out a 50 and throws it on the table as him and Jill begin to walk away,

Sheriff: Woody stop them.

As Jill and Steve are walking away Woody runs after them. Steve turns around and Kicks Woody in the stomach and throws him into the one of the tables. Jill and Steve leave the diner. The sheriff walks over to his deputy.

Sheriff: Who the hell is that?

Woody: I don't know sheriff but I have a bad feeling. I mean he overpowered you and just beat the shit out of me.

Cut to

INT. Reed reisdence- afternoon

Kirby has just gotten home from school. She finds her mother waiting for her with a very worried look on her face. Jessica and Brian are also there. It's clearly obvious they told Kirby's momw aht ahs been going on.

Kirby: What's going on?

Meghan: Honey please have a seat at the table.

Kirby: I think I'll stand.

Jessica: I told your mom what has been going on. With Charlie.

Kirby: YOU WHAT!

Brian: It wasn't just her Kirby. I'm sorry I wasn't being a good friend. I should have said something sooner.

Kirby: You guys just betrayed our friendship. YOU GUYS ARE WORSE THEN JILL!

Kirby runs up to her room.

Meghan: KIRBY! KIRBY ALYSSA REED!

We hear the sound of a door slamming shut.

Meghan: I'm sorry guys.

Jessica: It's okay.

Meghan: Look. I'll talk to her. I appreciate you guys telling me this.

Jessica and Brian both nod and ext. Meghan gasps at her chair and after Jessica and Brian leave walks up the stairs. She goes into the bathtroom and finds a key. She walks over to Kirby's room and unlocks the door.

Kirby: Leave me alone.

Meghan: Honey. We can talk about this here just you and I or we can wait for you father.

Kirby: HE'S NOT MY FATHER!

Meghan: You know what Kirby? Your shit has got to stop. Your father loves you very much and has put out money for therapy, doctors and specialists. Now we need to talk about this.

Meghan takes a seat on the bed next to her daughter.

Meghan: Why didn't you tell me you were having a problem with somebody?

Kirby: I didn't want you to be mad.

Meghan: Honey you could tell me anything. I love you more then life itself.

Kirby: I don't want to talk about it mommy.

Meghan: It's the only way you'll feel better sweetie.

Kirby: I don't care.

Meghan: Kirby, this young man is not going to stop until he hurts you. I don't want him or ANYBODY for that matter taking advantage of you and definitely not threatening you.

Kirby: What do you want me to do?

Meghan: Talk to me.

Kirby: Please not right now.

Meghan: How about after a nap?

Kirby: That actually sounds really good right now.

Meghan and Kirby both put their heads on pillows and put their heads back. They sboth slowly go to sleep.


	16. Episode 15 Who did this

Fade in

residence- Kirby's room- afternoon

Kirby and Meghan both lie on top of Kirby's bed asleep. Meghan holds her daughter close like a baby sleeping with a doll. Meghan slowly begins to wake up and yawns. She looks around at first confused as to where she is.

Meghan: Kirby?

Kirby is meanwhile on the bed knocked out. Meghan smiles kisses Kirby's head and the hopping off the bed and exiting the room. We follow Meghan and we see Bill.

Bill: I picked up dinner.

Meghan: Thanks. Sorry I was talking to Kirby and I guess we both fell asleep.

Bill: Everything okay?

Meghan shakes her head.

Meghan: Something's bothering her. She won't tell me what it is though.

Bill: If she won't tell you she definitely won't tell me. I can't believe how much she hates me.

Meghan: Look, she doesn't hate you.

Bill: Could've fooled me.

Meghan: She's just been through a lot. She just has some trust issues.

Bill: She accepted Joshua very quickly.

Meghan: She never had a brother before. You are her second father and the one she lost she was very close to.

Bill looks down sad. He is really come to care about his family.

Bill: You know what? I love you and I love Kirby. I love you both so much that I will wait 40 years if I have to for her to accept me.

Meghan: It's not your fault. The reason she doesn't want to get to close because she doesn't want to go through more pain if she loses you.

Bill: I need a drink. I'll be back.

Bill walks down the stairs and out the door slamming it shut.

Cut to

INT. Prescott residence- afternoon

Sidney,Jill,Steve,Owen and Dawn sit at the dinner table. Jill has been released officialy from the hospital. You can clearly tell she is a lot more comfortable.

Jill: I want to thank everybody for coming tonight. I would like to thank Steve to leaving Woodsboro to come to Arizona.

Everybody claps and even Steve let's out a small smile. They all dig into the pizza on the table.

Dawn: I was just wondering what now? I mean they are not going to give up very easily.

Owen: Maybe we could talk to them.

Jill: It's okay guys.

Everybody turns towards Jill.

Jill: I learned from a close friend…

As she's talking she grabs Steve's hand.

Jill: That you can't runaway from your enemies.

Steve smiles at her. Owen notices that Steve and Jill are getting that chemistry again.

Owen: Steve can I see you outside for a minute.

Steve: Sure.

Owen and Steve get up and heads towards the door. Jill, Sidney and Dawn look confused. The door closes and the 3 get back to eating their pizza.

Owen: What the fuck are you doing?

Steve: What do you mean?

Owen: I asked you to come here and talk to her not come here and make love with her.

Steve: I did no such thing.

Owen: I saw the way you two were looking at each other. Now you listen and you listen good. I like you and you are a very good friend of mine. I was their for Jill I accepted her when no one else was. We have gotten very close.

Steve: Owen I did not come here and try to steal Jill away from you. You wanted me here otherwise you wouldn't have asked.

Owen: It's not that I wanted you here it's I wanted what was best for Jill. You have an amazing gift. Now I would like you to leave. Jill's okay now.

Steve: Actually Owen I was thinking about sticking around for a while.

Owen's face drops.

Owen: What do you mean?

Steve: I was thinking about maybe sticking around for a few more weeks.

Owen: Why?

Steve: Because I want to make sure Jill's okay.

Owen: Why are you pretending like you care about her?

Steve grabs Owen and slams him against the house.

Steve: I do care about her. When I left it took me 5 mintues after I left to realize I ahd made a mistake. I never should have left. I thought I was doing the right thing. I CAME back to find out that my friends were murdered and everybody thought I was dead. I arrived just in time to stop Charlie from killing Jill. I thought everything was going to be okay when I left Jill last time and it turned into a ngihtmare. She became somebody I never new. I want to make sure she's okay before I go back. And I can assure you there's nothing going on between Jill and I and there won't be. I love Kirby. Kirby loves me.

Owen nods taking this in. He then takes a deep breathe.

Owen: I guess I was just scared. I want Jill to be happy. Now even if you don't have feelings for Jill I have to accept Jill still has feelings for you

Steve looks at Owen deep in thought.

Steve: What are you talking about?

Owen: maybe Jill should go back to Woodsboro and live.

Steve's face goes wide open. He is clearly shocked.

Cut to

INT. Bar- night

Bill is at the bar sipping a drink. Dewey pops up and takes a seat next to him.

Dewey: Heard you had a rough day.

Bill: What do I have to. I basically elt her do whatever she wants and she still hates and despises me.

Dewey: Look if you ask me it's a good sign.

Bill: What do you mean?

Dewey: Well, you ask any teenager they'll tell you they hate mom and dad. You shouldn't get offended. Kirby thinks that her dad would be mad at her if she found a new one.

Bill: Well you know what? You don't see Joshua sitting down and complaining about having another mom in his life.

Dewey rolls his eyes.

Dewey: How old was Joshua when his mother died?

Bill realizes that Joshua was young and doesn't remember his mother.

Bill: I guess that's true. I just want her to like me.

Dewey: She does give her time she isn't going anywhere. Why don't you spend some time with her. I got a call from Steve he isn't going to be coming back for a couple weeks it'll give you some daddy daughter time.

Bill smiles.

Bill: Like she'll like that.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- night

Alicia is sitting in her room watching the stab movies. Danny sits there next to her also taking notes.

Danny: Why exactly are we taking notes on the movie again.

Alicia looks at him with serious eyes.

Alicia: I could tell you but I'd have to kill you.

Danny laughs and Alicia shoots him a serious look I'm not kidding.

Danny: Well in that case.

Alicia: You know Danny I like you.

Danny looks at her confused.

Danny: That's nice Alicia I like you too.

Alicia: How would you like to become famous? I mean stab famous?

Danny gets excited. He starts dancing all around. Alicia looks at him dumfounded.

Danny: I always wanted to become famous. Maybe I can even get with Kirby if I'm famous.

Alicia laughs an evil laugh.

Alicia: Your not going to get with Kirby.

Danny looks down disappointed.

Alicia: Kirby will be dead.

Danny looks up.

Danny: Excuse me?

Alicia: Don't you get it Danny? We're going to continue what Jill started.

Danny: WHY!

Alicia: Fame of course and the fun part.

Danny: Why on earth would I want to kill Kirby? Or anybody for that matter?

Alicia: Because it is so much FUN!

Danny's face goes wide.

Danny: Alicia your fucking crazy!

Alicia removes a knife from her pocket. She puts it up to Danny's throat. Danny is scared shitless and nearly shits his pants.

Alicia: PSYCHO IS A BETTER WORD!

Danny is horrified.

Alicia: Now what do you say Danny?

Danny: I SAY YOUR FUCKING CRAZY PSYCHO ASS BITCH!

Alicia laughs an evil laugh.

Alicia: Now that's more like it Danny. You're not going to realize how much I enjoy killing people. How much you'll enjoy killing people.

Alicia removes the knife from Danny's throat and throws him on the ground. Danny let's out a small sigh of relief.

Danny: You say all this stuff like you've killed before.

Alicia: Danny I have.

Danny: What?

Alicia: You could sord of call me Jill and Charlie's accomplice. Jill was an awesome master. Until they killed her.

Danny: Jill was a…

Alicia grasps the knife again.

Danny: An amazing person who should have gotten away with what she did.

Alicia: Now that's more like it. Now Danny we need to test you out. We need to turn you into a mass psycho killer. I bet you have some serious potential.

Danny gulps.

Danny: Now Alicia killing all my friends and people I have come to care about sounds really fun. However what if I said I don't know I'd rather not.

Alicia begins to laugh again.

Alicia: You really don't want to go there Danny.

Danny frowns not wanting to be forced to do this.

Danny: So your going to kill me if I don't?

Alicia: I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to GUT you.

Danny gulps.

Danny: Well. In that case it sounds like a great idea.

Alicia: We're going to do something a little different for this stab movie.

Danny: Whay the fuck do you mean?

Alicia: To send a message Kirby will be the opening kill. Along with Steve.

Danny: We can't kill Steve.

Alicia: Of course we can he has no importance to the stab universe.

Danny: No I mean in reality we can't kill Steve. Alicia our plan would be spoiled right there. There's no way he'd let us hurt Kirby. He also wouldn't get scared if we tried to attack him.

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: Maybe your right. Good thinking partner.

Danny smiles.

Danny: Thanks.

Alicia: Now let's go.

Danny: We're we going?

Alicia: I can't have you falling apart one me when you go for your first kill.

Danny: You mean YOUR GOING TO MAKE ME KILL SOMEBODY RIGHT NOW!

Alicia nods. Danny looks down clearly not wanting to do this.

Danny: Well okay.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Kirby is in her room pacing back and forth back and forth. We then see Brian is sitting on the bed.

Brian: Your making me really nervous.

Kirby: Steve's not answering my phone calls.

Brian: Look. I'm sure he had his reasons for staying.

Kirby: I need him here with me. He's got a daughter he can't just come and go whenever he pleases any more.

Brian: I agree but he's a big boy and I know for a fact he can take care of himself. I know I'm not Steve but I'm here for you. You can talk to me and I'll listen.

Kirby: I can't trust you though.

Brian looks down hurt.

Kirby: Brian I'm sorry.

Brian: It's okay. Kirby I'm sorry I was only trying to protect you. Both Jessica and I thought we were doing the right thing.

Kirby: I know.

A knock on the door reveals Meghan and she comes in and takes a seat next to Brian on the bed.

Meghan: You feeling better sweetheart?

Kirby: I just can't believe Steve is staying in Arizona longer then expected.

Meghan sighs.

Meghan: That's okay. He'll be back and he's only a phone call away if you need him. I figured we could talk.

Kirby: About what?

Meghan: Well Kirby. I think what Brian and Jessica said is interesting. I think we should discuss it.

Kirby: Fine.

Meghan: I know about the party at Steve's house. What exactly happened between you and that Charlie kid?

Kirby: Nothing.

Meghan: Your sure?

Kirby: Okay we had sex. But that was it.

Brian: Jessica told me it looked like he was hurting you in the hallway.

Meghan looks over at her daughter worried.

Kirby: Nothing happened. Why don't you just leave me alone?

Kirby throws her hands up in frustration.

Meghan: Kirby, I can help. We can get help. If this boy is bothering you tell somebody.

Kirby: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Brian and Meghan don't back off as Kirby get more upset.

Meghan: Come on baby it's okay.

Kirby: Get away from me. If you were really mother you'd leave me alone.

Meghan: Honey I'm so sorry.

Meghan goes to hug her put Kirby puts her hands up to push her mother away.

Kirby: GET OUT!

Brian leaves the room letting them have a mother daughter moment. Meghan finally overpowers Kirby and hugs her not letting go. At first Kirby's face begins to get angry but then tears begin to fall from her face and she finally begins bawling. Meghan tries her best to get her daughter under control.

Cut to

INT. Diner- afternoon

Charlie is eating dinner at the diner. Jessica comes into the diner and is about to order food. She sees Charlie and reluctantly approaches him. Jessica stops right in front of him. Charlie looks up.

Charlie: Can I help you?

Jessica: Yes. I want you to keep your hands off of Kirby Reed.

Charlie frowns for a moment and then smiles.

Charlie: So Kirby has a girl fighting her battles now.

Jessica: Listen to me. I'm only going to tell you this one back off. Leave her alone.

Charlie: And what if I said no.

Jessica: Then we're going to have a problem.

Charlie laughs.

Charlie: Please what are you going to spank me bitch?

Jessica: YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD! YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO SCARE MY LITTLE SISTER! BUT I GAURANTEE YOU, YOU WILL NOT HAVE THE SAME LUCK WITH ME!

Jessica slams her fist on the table and then leaves the diner. Charlie just smiles as Jessica leaves.

Cut to

EXT. House- night

Alicia and Danny are outside a house. Danny can't believe he's about to do this.

Danny: Do we really have to do this?

Alicia: Danny boy. You're a part of this now. Don't get soft on me now.

Danny: Who is it that we're killing?

Alicia: Just some random house I picked out.

Danny: I can't believe we're going through this.'

Alicia and Danny look through the window. They see a young girl around 16 Named Dana Lavender. Her parents are talking to her.

Mrs. Lavender: The show is going to be running late.

Dana: I know mom.

Mr. Lavender: I don't want anybody coming over here.

Dana: Sir yes sir.

Mrs. Lavender: All your homework done?

Dana gives her mother a thumps up.

Dana: Finito.

Mrs. Lavender: Good. Also when I come home and go into your room to check on you, you will be sound asleep.

Dana: Yes mother.

Mr. Lavender: Quit troubling the young girl Pam. She'll be fine. She's an adult and straight A student. We need to get going.

Without even saying bye to his daughter Mr. Lavender leaves the house. His wife turns to their daughter.

Mrs. Lavender: I'll have my cell phone on at all times. If you need anything do not hesitate to call.

Dana: Okay mommy.

Mrs. Lavender gives her daughter a hug then kisses her head. She then waves goodbye to her daughter one last time.

Alicia and Danny watch as the Lavender's car pulls out of the drive way leaving young Dana all alone and unprotected.

Danny: Let's get it over with.

Alicia smiles and then spot another car pull into the drive way. Out comes Manny. Dana's boyfriend. He walks up the front door and into the house. Danny gets an uneasy feeling over her.

Cut to

INT. Prescott residence Jill's room- night

Jill and Steve are laying on Jill's bed watching a movie. They have clearly gotten close to one another.

Steve: You know I new it was you the first time I talked to you on the phone.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Really?

Steve nods.

Steve: I guess I never wanted to accept it.

Jill: You know. You can go back to Woodsboro. I'll be okay.

Steve: I rather stay. We have a lot to talk about.

Jill: How's the gang?

Steve: Everybody's good. Alicia and Kirby are still in high school.

Jill: Did they restart cinema club?

Steve nods.

Steve: They said it wasn't the same though.

Jill: My god. Does the offer still stand to go back to Woodsboro.

Steve: You know if you were to go back then you wouldn't be able to tell anybody.

Jill: I know. I just want to eb there for the gang. I owe it to you.

Steve: We'll think about that. Now let's get you straightened out down here. I called in a few of my friendsd from the military. They will be coming out next week.

Jill smiles.

Jill: I think your idea is going to work.

Steve: Me too. Me too.

Steve brings Jill closer and kisses her head.

Cut to

INT. Lavender residence- night

Dana and Manny are on the couch making out. The house phone rings and Dana and Manny stop.

Dana: Not a word. If it's mom and she ehars you I'm so dead.

Manny nods. We follow

Dana as she hesitantly picks it up. A bit of silence and she turns towards the Kitchen

Dana: Yes. Hi mom. Okay mom. I understand mom. I love you too. Bye.

Dana let's out a small sigh of relief.

Dana: Mom just wanted me to…

Dana turns around and sees her boyfriend is gone.

Dana: Manny?

Dana keeps looking

Dana: Manny this is not funny.

Outside the house we see Manny's throat slit and he is clearly dead.

Once again the house phone rings and Dana walks over and picks it up.

Dana: Hello?

Ghostface: Hello.

Dana: Who is this?

Ghostface: Wouldn't you like to know.

Dana: I'm sorry Mr. Whoeever you are I'm kind of looking for somebody.

Ghostface: Would his name happen to be Manny by any chance?

Dana's face goes wide.

Dana: Oh my god. NO PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS A PRANK!

Ghostface: I don't think you'll be doing any laughing Dana.

Dana hangs up the phone and walks over and heads to lock the door. In the distance we see ghost face disappear into the next room. Dana checks the windows again.

Dana: Jerkoff.

Dana takes a seat on the couch and shakes when the phone rings again. She annoyingly gets up and answers it.

Dana: Hello?

Ghostface: Your never suppose to lcok the door that's how it takes time to run away.

Dana's face is horrified.

Dana: How did you know?

Ghostface: Because I'm standing at the door.

Dana: Stop it youa re not.

Ghostface: Are you sure?

Dana: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Dana hangs up the phone in frustration. About 2 seconds later it rings again and she quickly answers it.

Dana: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Mrs. Lavender: Dana?

Dana let's out a small sigh of relief.

Mrs. Lavender: Dana baby is everything okay?

Dana: Mom. I'm sorry I thought it was somebody else.

We cut to the theatre where Mr. and Mrs. Lavender are. You could see the worry in Mrs. Lavender's face.

Mrs. Lavender: Sweetie? What's wrong you sound upset?

Dana begins to cry.

Dana: Can you come home momma?

Mrs. Lavender: Sure baby we're leaving now.

Mrs. Lavender pulls her husband arm.

Dana: I'm so sorry momma.

Mrs. Lavender: It's okay sweetie. I'll be home soon.

We then here a whimpering noice on the phone.

Mrs. Lavender: Dana?

Dana: MOMMA HELP ME!

Mrs. Lavender's face goes to a face filled with fear.

Mrs. Lavender: Dana! Dana!

We hear Dana fighting with the creature over the phone we do not see anything going on.

Dana: Please stop. HELP!

: OH MY GOD! HELP! HELP! Somebody CALL THE POLICE TELL THEM TO GO TO 118 POMPTON LANE!

Dana: Mommy.

Mrs. Lavender: Dana mommy's coming.

We then hear the phone shut off as Mrs. Lavender goes running up the stairs.

Cut to

INT. Lavender residence- ngiht

Alicia sits over Dana victrious. Danny has grabbed a sword out of one of the rooms. He sees Dana there throat slit suffering terribly he feels terrible. He sits down next to her and sees her pleadinbg eyes.

Danny: AHHH!

Danny lifts up the sword and digs it deep into Dana as deep as possible. He then removes the sword with a sick feeling.

Danny: Let's get out of here.

Alicia smiles and Danny leave.


	17. Episode 16 Is it or is it Not

Fade in

EXT. Lavender residence- night

It's a matter of minutes after Dana's murder. Detective Digiacinto and officer Patty are the first on the scene. They have their guns drawn as they slowly enter. They slowly enter before eventually coming to Dana's body.

Digiacinto: Poor kid.

Patty: Who ever did this is long gone.

Digiacinto nods and they both put their guns away and take a deep breathe. They hear a car pull up outside.

Mrs. Lavender: DANA! DANA BABY!

Mrs. Lavender comes running into the house. Patty stops her right before she reaches her daughter's body.

Patty: Don't go in there?

Mrs. Lavender: Where's my daughter? Where's my little girl?

Patty: I'm sorry.

Mrs. Lavender's face says it all and tears begin to quickly fall from her face.

Cut to

INT. Suv- night

Alicia and Danny are driving. Alicia's face is filled with a huge smile while Danny's face is filled with shock and betrayal.

Alicia: That was priceless.

Danny: What?

Alicia: The way you killed her.

Danny: She was innocent. What did she ever to do to you?

Alicia: What did she ever do for me?

Danny: You know how could you do it. You killed them like they were some type of animals.

Alicia laughs.

Alicia: Moron. You killed her not me. Did you see the way she was calling for her mom to come protect her. So fucking pathetic.

Danny shakes his head not backing down.

Danny: No. It's what any teenager would do in that situation. Your no better then Jill or Charlie.

Alicia laughs.

Alicia: Actually I'm a lot better. They're both dead and I'm still alive.

Danny: Not for long. I'm going to turn your motherfucking ass in.

Alicia begins laughing with that evil laugh again.

Alicia: Nobody would believe you.

Danny: Steve would. He's my friend.

Alicia: I'm better friends with him then you are. Besides Steve will be dead for he can do anything.

Danny: What exactly are you trying to prove? Who is this really about. Is it about Steve. Or Jill. Or Kirby?

Alicia: Everything. Kirby was suppose to die. Jill was suppose to live and Steve was suppose to stay dead.

Danny: Being a big fan of horror movies you should know things don't always go as planned.

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: That's why nobody's going to suspect us for the killers.

Danny: YOU! KNOW WHAT! YOU STUPID CUNT! WHY DON'T YOU STOP THIS CAR AND GUT ME RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW!

Alicia just laughs maintaining control.

Alicia: Danny. Danny. Your basically my puppet. Besides I'm the daughter of a cop. I can easily just say that you dragged me there and made me do it. I wiped my prints off of knife and took it with me. You fucking dropped the sword.

Danny: Whatever take my home.

Cut to

EXT. Lavender residence- night

Cop cars line up outside the Lavender residence. We watch Mrs. Lavender cry on her daughter's body as it's being wheeled away. Dewey look sad. He walks up to Mrs. Lavender.

Dewey: I'm sorry for your loss.

Mrs. Lavender looks at him with angry eyes.

Mrs. Lavender: Not as sorry as you're going to be. I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL!

Mrs. Lavender gets in the back of the ambulance as Dewey walks over to Patty, Smithers and Jensen.

Dewey: What do we have?

Patty: Two dead teenagers.

Smithers: Isn't this how it starts?

Patty: What do you mean?

Jensen takes his hat off.

Jensen: This is how it starts. We have two dead teenagers.

Dewey: We have no reason to believe this is connected to the ghost face killings.

Smithers: The mother says that her daughter received a phone call.

Dewey: Okay look. As far as we know this is a random killing.

Down the road comes Kirby's suv. A nervous Meghan sits in the driver's side with Kirby in the passenger seat and Joshua in the back.

Kirby: What do you think happened?

Meghan: I don't know. You kids stay ehre the lock the doors and don't roll down your windows for anybody.

Meghan exit's the leaving Meghan and Kirby.

Joshua: Does everything bad that happen Woodsboro connected to us?

Kirby looks back at him.

Kirby: Not us. Me.

Joshua: Not anymore. With everything that's going on in this weird town I think Mom's going to put a tracker in your butt.

Kirby and Joshua both laugh. Kirby sees her mom talking to Dewey.

Meghan: Dewey?

Dewey: Mrs. Pompei. You can't be here.

Meghan: Is she in any danger?

Dewey: Look Mam. We have no reason to believe anything is connected.

Meghan: Your sure.

Dewey pulls her aside talking to her as a friend and not as a cop.

Dewey: Look, we have no reason to believe Kirby is in any danger. I promsie you I'll elt you know if I hear anything.

Meghan nods. She quickly walks back to the car. Kirby unlocks them when she sees her mother walk up.

Kirby: Well?

Meghan turns towards Kirby.

Meghan: Two young kids were murdered.

Kirby sits up with a face filled with fear. She takes out her cell phone.

Meghan: Who are you calling?

Kirby: Steve and he bettter get his BUTT back here now.

Meghan: Kirby this isn't connected.

Kirby: How are you so sure?

Meghan: I'm sure. Now put your phone down we need to get home.

Joshua has fallen asleep in the back and Kirby puts her phone away.

Kirby: Who were the kids?

Megan: A girl named Dana Lavender and this boy named Manny. Did you know them?

Kirby: No. Not at all.

Meghan breathes a sigh of relief.

Cut to

INT. Prescott residence- night

Steve and Jill are on the bed watching a movie.

Jill: Tomorrow's my first day back at school.

Steve: I know. You nervous?

Jill: No. I have a feeling. A good feeling. A feeling of relief.

Steve: That's good.

Steve smiles at Jill and notices something's on her mind.

Steve: Everything okay?

Jill: We dated for around 8 or 9 months around. Did you knwow e did not have sex once?

Steve: You want to have sex?

Jill: NO!

Jill looks down.

Jill: Did you?

Steve: Well. Kirby wouldn't approve.

Jill: Kirby thinks I'm dead.

Steve: Just one time?

Jill: Just one time. Just between you and me nobody ever has to know.

Steve: Fine. Just this once. We never tell Kirby or Jess.

Jill: We never tell anybody.

Steve: So am I having sex with Michelle Edwards or Jill Roberts?

Jill: Jill Roberts.

Steve and Jill both start to take their clothes off.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- day

The entire Reed family is eating breakfast.

Meghan: Maybe I should drive you kids today.

Joshua: Mom that's crazy.

Kirby: Seriously mom we're going to school not to prison.

Meghan slams the coffee on the table.

Meghan: Is that all you kids think about. I want to know where you both are at all times.

Joshua whispers into Kirby's ear.

Joshua: Told you she was going to stick tracker's in our butts.

Kirby: What happened to it not being connected?

Meghan: I'm not going to wait and find out.

Bill: Honey, don't you think that your overreacting? I mean they are only going to school. There's no way that anybody would be able to get to kids who are safe and sound in school.

They all just look at Bill. Bill looks confused.

Bill: What?

Kirby: The principal was killed right at the school.

Bill: What?

Meghan: During the original murders.

Bill looks shocked.

Bill: On second thought. Let's all take the day off take a family day.

Kirby: I really need to get to school.

Meghan: Actually that sounds like fun. Maybe stop at sports and games.

Bill: We can play in that ball thing and try and hit each other. I'll show you guys my perfect aim.

Kirby looks up excited.

Kirby: So wait, I can actually hit you two without there being any repricusions? No grounded? No more chores?

Meghan: Exactly. Come on it will be fun.

Kirby: I'm so down.

Bill, Meghan and Kirby all leave the table leaving just Joshua.

Joshua: Somebody shoot me.

Cut to

INT. Prescott residence- ngiht

Jill and Steve are both getting dressed.

Steve: That was fun.

Jill: I know. We should do this agai…

Steve looks over at her puzzled.

Jill: Never again.

Steve smiles. He then reaches into his pocket and grabs his phone.

Steve: Damn. Twelve missed calls.

Jill: From who?

Steve: Kirby. Brian. Jess. Patty. Dewey.

Jill: Wonder what's up?

Steve: They probably miss me so much that they want me to come home.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Your so funny. Like anybody could last a week without the great Steve around.

Steve leers at her and begins dialing a number.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence Kirby's room

Kirbyu has just finished getting dressed. She hears her phone ring and goes to answer it. She looks down at the screen and smiles.

Kirby: Good morning.

Steve: Morning babe.

Kirby: When are you coming home?

Steve: Not for a few more weeks. Everything okay?

Kirby: Two kids were murdered last night.

Steve's face says it all.

Steve:Anybody I know?

Kirby: No.

Steve: You okay? You want me come down there?

Kirby: No. Mom's got be on lockdown. Ghostface couldn't get to me even if ehw anted to.

Steve: Are we sure it's ghost face?

Kirby: I hope not. I don't want blood on my new shoes.

Steve: Kirby this sin't funny.

Kirby: Steve. Don't worry. Im fine.

Steve breathes a sigh of relief.

Steve: Okay. I have to go. Call me if anything happens. I could be back in a few hours.

Cut to

INT. Riley residence- Living room- morning

Gale is in the living room writing that book her and Kirby were writing together. There's a knock at the front door and Gale walks voer to open it. Jessica comes into view.

Jessica: Surprised you are home.

Gale: What does that mean?

Jessica: There were two murders yesterday?

Gale: I know.

Jessica: Your not out writing another book?

Gale: Look. It can't be a ghost face kill.

Jessica: Why?

Gale: Because I'm not done with this book yet.

Jessica: What?

Gale: There can't be a new ghost face attack until after I finish writing this book.

Jessica: Well excuse me.

Gale: What brings you ehre?

Jessica: I just came by to give you by section of the book.

Gale: Your finished already?

Jessica: Yep.

Jessica reaches into her purse and ahnds Gale a stack of papers.

Gale: How were you able to do this so easily?

Jessica: Because I actually care about people Gale. I'm not a selfish bitch. No offense.

Gale: None taken.

Jessica goes to leave and Gale stops her.

Gale: How would you like to help me?

Jessica: I don't think so. I ened to go emet Brian somewhere.

Cut to

EXT. School- morning

Jill and Steve are outside the school. Steve sits in the driver's side and Jill sits in the passenger's seat.

Steve: You ready?

Jill: Yes.

Steve: You want me to walk you in?

Jill: No. By the way. You sounded worried earlier when you were on the phone with Kirby. Everything okay?

Steve: Yes everything's fine.

Jill: Then why'd id you ask her if she wanted you to get back to Woodsboro?

Steve: Just personal business.

Jill nods.

Steve: Have a good day.

Jill: Bye.

Jill and Steve hug. Jill get's out of the car and watches Steve drive down the street. She realizes she's all alone now and hesitantly walks up the stairs and into the school. She doesn't see anybody but grimaces when she sees Cerai walk up to her. Cerai looks different today.

Cerai: Hi Michelle.

Michelle: Uh hi?

Cerai: I wanted to apologize for all the grief I have been giving you.

Michelle: What?

Cerai: You didn't deserve any of that. It was selfish and unfair. I hope we could start over.

Michelle: Really?

Cerai: Really.

Michelle: Thanks Cerai. I have to get to class I guess I'll talk to you later.

Cerai: By the way we got cheerleading practice at 3 after school. Don't be late.

Michelle: Your letting me back on the team?

Cerai: Yes.

Cerai and Michelle start walking together.

Cerai: Now tell me something and don't lie. What was it like kissing Kevin?

Michelle: He needs to work on it.

Cerai laughs. Dawn and Owen both watch from arounbd the corner and both smile at one another.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- morning- Principal's office

Principal Clark is in his office. Dewey and Deputy Patty.

Clark: Is this really all necessary?

Dewey: One of your students was murdered when of the kids may know something.

Clark: And of course you have to use my office?

Patty: Don't you care about your students?

Clark: Not in a sick personal way.

Patty and Dewey eye each other nervously.

Dewey: Look at the bright side. If Steve wasn't on vacation he'd be the one in here with me doing the interviews.

Clark: I ALREADY TO YOU I DON'T WANT THAT SCUMBAG IN MY SCHOOL!

Dewey: I respect that. You also have to have my respect my wishes to not listen to yours.

Clark gives Dewey an evil look as Danny enters the room.

Dewey: Hello, Danny right.

Danny; Yes.

Dewey: Have a seat.

Danny does as he's told.

Dewey: So Danny. Did you know the two kids?

Danny: I've seen them around once or twice?

Dewey: If you don't mind me asking

Danny: So if you don't mind me asking do you know who may have hurt them?

Dewey: No idea. We think it was just some sicko.

Danny nods.

Dewey: You can go now Danny thanks for your time.

Cut to

INT. Sports and Games

Kirby and the family are shooting balls at one another in sports and games. Kirby aims and hits her mother right in the head. Meghan holds her head and laughs it off.

Kirby: God this was awesome.

Joshua: I know. Mom and ad got owned.

As he says this Joshua gets hit right in the head.

Joshua: This means war.

Joshua turns towards his dad and starts shooting again.

After a couple more minutes of shooting back and forth.

Meghan: Hey let's grab lunch!

Kirby: You got it!

As Meghan leaves her gun Kirby, Joshua and Bill too all shoot balls over and over again knocking Meghan to the ground. They then run down the stairs and meet Meghan outside.

Kirby: Sorry mom. I couldn't resist.

Bill: You know this was the first time we really spent as an etire family with just us.

They all smile at one another in kind of an emotional moment.

Meghan: What do you kids want for lunch?

Bill, Kirby and Joshua: Pizza.

Bill takes money out of his pocket and hands it to Meghan and she walks towards the line.

Bill: Now we just need to get your mother to play laser tag.

Kirby: She will never play that.

Joshua: We can convince her.

Kirby: We can try.

Kirby's attention gets cut fof when she sees Charlie waving to her from across the room. He has an evil smirk on his face.

Bill: Kirby? Everything okay?

Kirby snaps out of it.

Kirby: Yes everything's fine.

Bill gives her a worried smile.


	18. Episode 17 End of the road

Fade in

INT. Prescott residence- morning

Sidney and Steve are eating breakfast at the table. Jill comes down the stairs. She looks happy and is not the girl from before.

Jill: Good morning.

Steve smiles.

Steve: Morning.

Sidney: I made breakfast.

Jill puts her hand up.

Jill: No thanks I have the cheerleader's breakfast this morning.

Steve: Is that a breakfast with all hot girls?

Jill smirks at him.

Jill: Very funny. Your going to be at the school later?

Steve: Yes, I got my friends coming in.

Jill looks so excited.

Jill: Yes! I'll see you later. Bye Sidney.

Sidney: Bye.

Jill grabs her stuff and quickly leaves the house. Steve looks at Sidney.

Steve: She seems to be doing well.

Sidney: That's good.

Steve: You think she'll be okay when I leave?

Sidney: I can only hope.

Steve looks down at his food and his appetite goes. They both stand there and stare at each other for a few moments when there's a knock at the door. Sidney goes up to answer it she opens the door and her motuh goes wide.

Steve: Who is it?

Sidney: Mark.

Kincaid: Kincaid.

Steve's shocked face turns and sees Kinciad standing in the doorway. Sidney moves out of the way so that he can enter into the house.

Kinciad: Steve? What are you doing here?

Steve: I have every right to ask you the same question.

Kinciaid: Nobody is supposed to know your alive.

Sidney: We can trust Steve. Mark what are you doing here?

Kincaid: We have reason to believe that a drug cartel that was involved with making crystal meth started at this town. I'm actually glad you're here Steve I could really use your help.

Steve looks at him startled.

Steve: Mine? I didn't know you ever wanted my help. Why not ask the cops in this town?

Kincaid: Well that's where the investgation leads to.

Steve: What?

Kincaid: We have reason to believe that Sheriff Stevens is involved with help from atleast some of his deputies

Sidney: I new that guy was corrupt.

Steve: Wait a minute. Jill was telling me there were a lot of people that do drugs like Crystal meth and marijuana at the school.

Sidney: I'm not surpised considering the principal at the school is the brother of the sheriff.

Steve and Kincaid both look up at her with curious eyes.

Steve: What?

Sidney: Yes.

Kincaid: Holy shit. Those bastards are in it together. No wonder why it was hard to trace it. If anybody reported anything to the police it would have been in one ear and out the other.

Steve: It doesn't make any sense though. Why would they let me do this presentation on the harms of drugs at the school today?

Sidney: Probably because you helped me get out of jail without any problems.

Sidney, Steve and Kincaid start to put the pieces together. Sidney quickly jumps into panic.

Sidney: I need to get Jill back here.

Steve takes the phone out of her hands.

Sidney: What are you doing?

Steve: Look. We can't let them know what's going on.

Sidney: What?

Kinciaid: Steve's right. I have a feeling something big is going to go down at that drug presentation.

Steve: I think we need to figure out a plan of our own.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- morning- Science Class

Kirby is in science class. She looks to her left and notices Alicia's seat is empty. She taps Danny on the shoulder who sits in front of her.

Danny: Yes?

Kirby: Have you seen Alicia?

Danny: (quickly) No.

Kirby takes a deep breathe as the teacher Mrs. Thurman approaches Kirby.

Thurman: Kirby?

Kirby: Yes?

Thurman: Where's you best friend?

Kirby: I have no idea. She never misses class.

Thurman smiles.

Thurman: I'm going to have some fun then since ltitle miss know it all isn't here.

Kirby doesn't know what means but can't do anything but shake her head.

Mrs. Thurman walks up to the board and begins writing something up on the board. The entire class including Kirby and Danny are confused.

Class: Happy Alicia not being here day?

Mrs. Thurman: Exactly. Since Alicia's not here we are going to have a do whatever you want free period.

Kirby and Danny look at each other unsure how Alicia would feel about that.

Danny: I don't know if that's such a good idea.

Mrs. Thurman: What?

Kirby: I kind of agree with Danny on this. I don't know how Alicia would feel about that.

Mrs. Thurman: Come on it'll be fun.

Danny: Mrs. Thurman trust me Alicia is one not to make mad.

Mrs. Thurman: Really? Why not?

Kirby: Yes why not?

Danny doesn't know what to say.

Danny: Because she has a mean temper.

Mrs. Thurman: It's a joke. She'll get over it.

Kirby thinks it over.

Kirby: What the hell? It's a joke.

Danny: I really hope you know what your thinking. Alicia's going to be so mad.

Kirby: What Alicia doesn't know won't hurt her.

Cut to

INT. Therapist office- morning

Meghan Reed Kirby's mom sits in a chair. Across from her sit's a friends of hers Valerie who is there worried about the safety of her daughter Delaney.

Valerie: I'm sorry Meg I didn't know what else to do.

Meghan: It's okay I'm glad you brought her in.

Valerie: How's Kirby doing?

Meghan: Good much better. I'll see her now if you want.

Valerie: Okay. Should I stay?

Meghan shakes her head.

Meghan: It might be easier to talk to me if no parent is present.

Valerie nods and get's up and leaves the room. After a few seconds Delaney a short brown hair 13 year old comes in. Meghan walks over and hugs her.

Meghan: Hi honey.

Delaney: Hi Meg.

Meghan leads her to the seat and Delaney does so.

Meghan: Delaney your mom has been telling you that you've been having problems at school.

Delaney shakes her head.

Delaney: I don't know what she's talking about.

Meghan: Your grades have been declining.

Delaney: It happens to lots of people.

Meghan: However each one of those people has a reason why. You are the only one who seems to have a reason not to.

Delaney puts her shoulders into a "it happens" motion.

Delaney: I don't get why my mom can't just leave me alone.

Meghan smiles. This girl is like a Kirby junior.

Meghan: You know who you remind me of?

Delaney looks up curious.

Delaney: Who?

Meghan: Kirby.

Delaney smiles. Clearly she knows Kirby.

Meghan: You remember Kirby she used to baby sit you.

Delaney: Of course. She let me stay up late without telling my mom and dad. I could tell her anything.

Meghan realizes this may be a good opportunity.

Meghan: How would you come to our house and hang with Kirby later?

Delaney's eyes go sky wide.

Delaney: Really?

Meghan: Absolutely.

Delaney: I'd love that. Thanks so much.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro high- morning

The class is playing games. Some of them are playing paper football. Kirby is texting on her phone. Alicia comes into the classroom and everybody turns their attention towards her.

Alicia: What's going on?

The class turns towards Alicia. Then start laughing and Alicia looks confused and then sees the note on the board.

Alicia: Happy Alicia not being here day?

Ase she says this the whole class bursts out into laughter except for Kirby and Danny.

Alicia: SCREW YOU! SCREW ALL OF YOU!

Alicia throws her stuff on the ground and angrily leaves the room. Kirby runs after her as Danny gets Kirby's stuff.

Kirby: Alicia!

Alicia continues to walk down the hall.

Kirby: Alicia!

Alicia stops as Kirby catches up.

Alicia: I thought you were my friend?

Kirby: Alicia it was a joke.

Alicia: So your friend is the end result of your joke.

Kirby: Alicia I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

Alicia: Sure. Why don't you go hang with your enw friends?

Kirby: Alicia.

Alicia walks away as Kirby gets a text message from her mother telling her about Delaney coming over.

Kirby: How cool I can tell my problems to a 13 year old.

Cut to

INT. Principal's office morning

Sheriff Stevens and Principal Stevens are in the office talking.

Sheriff: So everything is going according to plan?

Principal: Yes. You sure this is such a good idea? What if the kids actually believe that bull shit?

Sheriff: We can deal with that later however we need that Steve guy dead.

Principal: You sure you want to do it inside a school?

Sheriff: I'm the sheriff. I run this town.

Principal: Whatever we need to strike and strike hard.

Sheriff: I hope everybody brought there tickets for today live event.

The sheriff and Principal laugh evily.

Cut to

EXT. school- afternoon

Steve and Kincaid are outside the school. They will be working together to bring down the Stevens brothers.

Steve: I don't get it.

Kinciaid: Get what?

Steve: Isn't there enough evidence to convict them?

Kincaid: They'll only get a couple years for drugs. For attempted murder they will get 25 to life.

Steve: I have a question aren't I going to be the target? I should just stand somewhere and wait to die?Kincaid: Look. I'm going to follow the principal and sees where he leads me. Just stay put and have faith. I promsie nothing will happen.

Steve is thinking.

Steve: I have an idea I'm going to get dressed up as the school mascot.

Kinciaid: Now that is good. That is good.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Kirby has just gotten home from school. She enters into her house and closes thew door. Coming from the living room are Meghan and Delaney.

Kirby: Hey Munchin.

Delaney: KIRBY!

Delaney runs voer to Kirby and hugs her as hard as she could. Meghan smiles.

Meghan: Why don't you two go to Kirby's room.

Kirby and Delaney both nod as Delaney follows Kirby up to her room. Kirby opens the door and takes a seat on the bed.

Kirby: Sit anywhere.

Delaney nods.

Kirby: So how's it going?

Delaney: I know what's going on?

Kirby: What do you mean?

Delaney: Your mom wanted you to talk to me.

Kirby looks at her confused.

Kirby: Talk to you about what?

Delaney smiles.

Delaney: Kirby. I'm young but I'm no fool.

Kirby gives her a high five.

Kirby: Who taught you so well?

Delaney: My older sister did.

Kirby and Delaney wink at one another.

Kirby: Here we'll have some fun for a little while then we'll get down to talking. We really do need to talk about what's going on.

Delaney nods.

Delaney: You been listening to any good music?

Kirby: Of course. So you want to tell me what's going on before our moms come and nag us?

Delaney looks down at the bed unsure if she should.

Delaney: I'm having some problems.

Kirby: What kind of problems?

Delaney: Just some trouble at school with some kids.

Kirby: Are kids bothering you?

Delaney: Well not in that way. I wanted to try out for the softball team and they won't let me.

Kirby: Who won't let you?

Delaney: The school. They say softball is a man's game.

Kirby: Is that so?

Delaney nods.

Kirby: What was so bad that you couldn't tell my mom or your mom that?

Delaney: They wouldn't understand Kirby. You of all people should know that.

Kirby smilkes at Delaney.

Kirby: You know who you remind me of?

Delaney: You?

Kirby: You're an exact replica of me other then the brown hair blonde hair.

There's a knock on the door.

Kirby: Who is it?

Jessica: Jessica.

Kirby walks over to the door and opens it and Jessica enters. Jessica takes a look at Delaney.

Jessica: Whose that?

Kirby: Jessica, I would like you to meet an old family friend who is like a little sister to me Delaney. Delaney this is my best friend Jessica and her daughter Brianna.

Jessica smiles at Delaney.

Jessica: Hi Delaney it's very nice to meet you.

Delaney: Likewise. I'll leave you two alone.

Delaney leaves the room as Jessica crosses her arms and gives Jessica a look.

Kirby: She's having problems at school my mom asked me to talk to her.

Jessica: What happened with you and Alicia?

Kirby lowers her head.

Kirby: We were playing a prank on her and she completely lost it.

Jessica: Happy Alicia not being here day?

Kirby: It wasn't my ault. It wasn't my idea.

Jessica: But you went along with it?

Kirby: I didn't have a choice. The teacher was going to do it whether I went along with it or not. Besides, Alicia completely over reacted.

Jessica: Look, you two are my new best friends. I lost my old two. I can't have something happen to you two. I need you both in my life. Please talk to her I need both of you. Please make up with her.

Kirby nods.

Cut to

INT. School- night

Steve and Jill are in one of the classrooms at the school. Steve has informed Jill of the plan.

Steve: Keep your head down. Do not tell anyone.

Jill: You sure you want to do this? Nothing is worth your life.

Steve: Your life is.

Jill smiles at Steve. They hug. Kincaid enters with another guy named Bran.

Kincaid: It's showtime.

Steve put's on his mask and heads for the is met boy the Principala nd the Sheriff.

Steve: Principal Stevens, I'd like to thank you for allowing me to use the school.

Principal: Anything to get in these kids minds that drugs are bad.

Steve: How are you sheriff?

Sheriff: Good. I'll be here incase anything goes wrong,

Steve: Good.

Steve looks at Bran.

Steve: This is my friend Bran. He will be heading up today's shows with pictures and slide show of the harmful effects of drugs. We will even show a real life video of somebody who has been effected by drugs over the course of a life time.

Sheriff: Great.

Steve leaves with Kincaid Bran and Jill right behind him.

Principal: Now you know who to shoot. You shoot the mascot.

Sheriff: Yes I will from very high above.

Cut to

INT. School- night

Steve is walking down the hall in his outfit. He approaches Deputy Woody.

Steve: Woody my man?

Woody: What do you want?

Steve: Now that you mention it I was hoping you wouldn't mind wearing this outfit I get quite hot in it a lot.

Woody: HELL NO!

Steve: Come on. What if I told you I'd tell everybody out there how I completely humiliated you on Thanksgiving.

Woody looks down and angrily takes the mask.

Cut to

INT. Auditorium- night

Bran is on stage getting ready for the presentation. We see Jill in the audience sitting between Owen and Dawn. Nobody except for Jill si aware of the evnts that will be going down in a couple of minutes.

Bran: I would like to thank Mr. Steve Rivette for organizing today's event.

Everybody claps with Jill clapping louder then everybody. The mascot raises his hand happily. At the top of the audiotirum we see the sheriff setting up a sniper rifle.

Bran: Everything we are about to see here today is completely true. Al the pictures are real stuff with the effects of people who do drugs. Now first I present you with the slide show. Lights please.

Lights go off and a screen gets lowered and a slide show begins to play.

Cut to

INT. Principal's office- night

Principal Stevens is going through his desk door. Terribly looking for something. Kincaid enters the room smiling.

Kinciaid: Looking for this?

Principal Stevens looks over at Kincaid and holds up a bag of Cocaine.

Kincaid: Your ass is going away for 25 years.

Principal: That's where your wrong. You'll never lock em up. My brother's the sheriff.

Kincaid: Is that so?

Principal: Yes. In fact I murdered ten kids. Their bodies are buried by the river on Elmwood road.

Kincaid: Shouldn't have said that.

Principal: Why? My brother will have me out before you know it.

Kincaid: Actually he'll be joining you.

Cut to

INT. Auditorium- ngiht

The sheriff is adjusting his sniper rifle. He holds it close and prepares to shoot Steve.

Sheriff: Ready to die?

Suddenly a gun is pointed right at the Sheriff's head.

Steve: I suggest if you like being in this world and not the next you throw that gun down.

Sheriff: YOU BASTARD! YOU SET ME UP!

Steve: Yes. And you fell for it pretty good.

The sheriff stands up angrily.

Sheriff: WHY YOU….

Steve responds by round house kicking him across the face. Steve picks him up.

Cut to

INT. Auditorium- ngiht

Steve has thrown The sheriff handcuffed onto the stage of the audiotirum.

Bran: Now you see guys this is exactly why we don't do drugs. You do not want to end up like these people. These two have taken advante of all you kids and put dirty things in you minds. Nopne of this is obviously true as where they are about to go. The poison is leaving you guys for 25 years. Don't let a new one come and take advtange of you too. Thank you.

The entire class claps as hard as they can and everybody begins screaming in support. Steve smiles happily and looks over at Jill and has not seen her happier in a long time. He waves to her and she happily waves back as a face of sadness come to Steve.


	19. Episode 18 Fair is fair

Fade in

INT. Airport- afternoon

Steve stands curiously waiting at the airport. He waves to somebody and exit's the doors. We see Kirby exit her car and meet Steve and the two embrace. Steve walks over to Kirby's car and sees Delaney in the back seat.

Steve: Why's Delaney with you?

Kirby: There's something going on I think we should talk about.

Steve gets in the front seat of the car as Kirby gets in the driver's seat.

Kirby looks towards the back.

Kirby: Delaney do you remember Steve?

Delaney nods and smiles at Steve and smiles at Delaney.

Steve: So what's going on?

Delaney: The middle school won't let me join the softball team.

Steve: What? Why not?

Delaney: Because I'm a girl.

Steve: Whose the coach for softball?

Kirby: Mr. Dopkin.

Steve and Kirby eye each other nervously.

Steve: Didn't Jill have a couple of run ins with him?

Kirby nods. Steve turns around and smiles at Delaney.

Steve: Don't worry Delaney we'll figure it out.

Delaney: I'm better then half of those boys.

Steve: Alright. Kirby you take Delaney over to the park I will meet you there. I have to stop at the police station.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- afternoon

Alicia and Brian are hanging in Alicia's room.

Brian: Steve's coming back today.

Alicia: Steve who?

Brian is surprised by her statement.

Brian: Look, I know your angry with Kirby but Steve had nothing to do with that.

Alicia: Yes but you know he is going to side with Kirby on everything. KIRBY! KIRBY THIS! KIRBY THAT!

Brian is getting as little uncomfortable. He can tell that Alicia hates Kirby with a passion.

Brian: Alicia you're starting to scare me.

Alicia turns around and faces Brian.

Alicia: You know the funny thing is Kirby should be dead Jill should be alive.

Brian: Alicia. Jill was a fucking psycho path. She was our friend but none of us new the real her.

Alicia begins to laugh.

Alicia: You know Brian. I love you but you can be such a retard sometimes.

Brian's face goes sour.

Brian: Alicia What are you saying?

Alicia: What the fuck do you think I'm saying? I new Jill was a fucking psycho.

Brian: What?

Alicia begins to laugh.

Alicia: Don't pretend like you didn't know.

Brian: Okay I new. However I believe in you. I know for a fact that your nothing like Jill.

Alicia smiles an evil smile. Brian cannot see this smile.

Alicia: Your right Brian. I'm no killer.

Brian breathes a sigh of relief.

Alicia: In fact I think we should all gang out so Kirby and I could make up.

Brian: Now that sounds like a great idea. I'll send everybody text messages.

Cut to

INT. Police station- afternoon

Steve has just gotten into the police station. He shakes everybody's hands as he eventually get's to Patty's desk.

Patty: I missed you.

Steve: Likewise.

Steve and Patty hug then let go of one another.

Steve: What did I miss?

Patty: Double homocide that's it.

Steve: Did we find who did this?

Patty shakes her head.

Patty: The sheriff and Mayor Bell are in the office talking.

Steve nods and walks over to the Sheriff's office and enters.

Dewey: Steve your back.

Mayor Bell: Good I'm glad you're here.

Steve: What's going on.

Mayor Bell: I'm afraid I will need your resignation for Head Deputy of the Woodsboro Police Department.

Steve: What?

Mayor Bell: So that you can become head of the Swat Team.

Steve: What? Why me?

Mayor Bell: I want you to run the team,

Sheriff: Is that such a good idea?

Mayor Bell: No it's not a good idea. It's a great idea.

Dewey: I can have somebody else head the team?

Mayor Bell: NO! I want Steve running the team that's an order!

Dewey: Okay.

Mayor Bell smiles and leaves the office elaving Steve and Dewey.

Steve: Why me?

Dewey: Because your you. To be honest you may as well be sheriff.

Steve: What do you mean?

Dewey: Well your 19 years old and you have accomplished more then a lot of people. A lot of people. He wants you to run the team because he's obviously losing faith in me.

Steve: I have faith in you Dewey. I have faith in you.

Cut to

Ext. Park afternoon

Kirby and Delaney are playing catch in the park. Delanye and Kirby both seem to be very good at softball.

Kirby: Your good. Who taught you how to throw?

Delaney: You did.

Kirby smiles and they continue to throw and catch some balls.

Kirby: Catch this.

Kirby shows off her arm and throws the ball as hard as she can. Delaney smirks at her.

Delaney: You did that on purpose.

Kirby: Sure I did.

Kirby smiles as Delaney runs after the ball. Kirby turns around all smiles as she takes out her phone getting a text message. (back on Delaney) she is looking frantically for the ball. She finally spots it and goes over to pick it up. Right before she reaches for it another hand reaches down and grabs it first. Delaney looks up to see Charlie holding it.

Charlie: This your ball?

Delaney: Yes.

Charlie: I didn't know girls could play baseball.

Delaney: My father always told me that you can do anything you put your mind too.

Charlie: Where is your dad?

Delaney looks down.

Delaney: He died a couple years ago.

Charlie: Well why would it be smart to take advice from a dead person?

Delaney looks up surprised.

Delaney: My father was a fireman who died in the line of duty.

Charlie: Please, I bet your father was a fat pig who worked at Pizza hut.

Delaney is starting to get mad.

Delaney: Whatever. Give me my ball back.

Charlie: Why don't you make me?

Delaney's eyes are pleading.

Delaney: Please give it back to me?

Charlie: Young lady you need to learn some manners.

Charlie begins to walk towards Delaney. Delany begins to get afraid She closes her eyes.

Delaney: KIRBY!

Kirby drops her phone and runs to the sound of the voice.

Kirby: Delaney? DELANEY!

Kirby goes to where Charlie and Delaney were. Charlie is gone and Delaney sits in a corner in fear with her eyes closed. Kirby walks over to her.

Kirby: Delaney?

Delaney looks up and with one quick motion hugs Kirby as hard as she can nearly knocking Kirby off of her feet.

Kirby: Delaney what happened?

Delaney: There was this one guy who was really scary. He started making fun of my dad told me I was a loser.

Delaney puts her head down in shame. Kirby lifts it back up.

Kirby: What guy?

Delaney: He just appeared out of nowhere. I thought he was going to hurt me.

Kirby looks down realizing she should have been watching her better.

Kirby: I'm sorry Delaney. I should have been paying attention.

Delaney: Maybe I should just give up.

Kirby: No. Your not giving up. We're going to get you on the team if it's the last thing I do.

Delaney: What if the guy comes back?

Kirby: Then I'll beat him up or Steve will beat him up. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you.

Delaney: You promise?

Kirby: I promise.

Delaney: Pinky swear promise?

Kirby: Pinky swear promise.

Kirby and Delaney pinky swear as Kirby hugs Delaney. A face of worry comes onto Kirby's face. Her face goes to excitement when she sees Steve walking towards them.

Kirby: Thank god you're here.

Delaney: I'm ready for my next lesson.

Steve: Good let's do some hitting.

Delaney: Okay. However I'm not going to get any balls that I hit. Especially, the ones that go out of distance. Especially if there's a chance I could get kidnapped or threatened.

Delaney grabs her bag and begins to walk towards the baseball field. Steve walks over to Kirby with a puzzled look.

Steve: Did something happen?

Kirby smiles at him.

Kirby: She's got a wild imagination. She's like me she likes to make things up.

Steve: I bet.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- afternoon

Jessica and Brian are hanging out at Steve's house

Jessica: I think nit's a good idea to hang out tonight.

Brian: Me too. Me too.

Jessica: I'm so glad Steve is back. By the way I found a job.

Brian: Don't tell me your going to be stripping again.

Jessica laughs then shakes her head.

Jessica: No not stripping.

Brian: What are you going to be doing?

Jessica: I got a job as an aid at Woodsboro High.

Brian: What do you mean an aid?

Jessica: I will be working at Woodsboro High.

Brian: That actually sounds like fun.

Jessica: It will be fun. I get to see all my old friends.

Brian: You'll also be allowed to boss them around.

Jessica smiles as Brian walks into the kitchen.

Brian: You ever think what if things had been different?

Jessica: What do you mean?

Brian: Where would all be now if none of this had happened.

Jessica: I'd be at University of Rhode Island.

Brian: Do you really believe everything happens for a reason?

Jessica: Yes I do.

Brian: I was talking to a friend and they told me that if you believe in one then you must believe in the other.

Jessica: I guess that makes sense.

Brian: It seems you have all moved on from what happened. It seems I'm the only one who can't.

Jessica: I think about them all the time.

Brian: Really?

Jessica: Really. I miss them.

Brian: What do we tell our kids when we're older?

Jessica: The truth. That they had aunts and uncles that died when they were younger.

Brian: I guess that sounds like fun.

Jessica: By the way has Kirby has any more run ins with that Charlie kid.

Brian: Charlie. Not that I'm aware of. She hasn't mentioned anything to me.

Jessica looks at her cell phone.

Jessica: Shit I have somewhere I need to go.

Cut to

INT. Danny's house- afternoon

Danny and Alicia are hanging in Danny's room. Danny types tirelessly on his computer.

Alicia: What the hell you doing?

Danny: Confessing my crimes to a computer.

Alicia: Crimes?

Danny: Murder. Manslaughter. Breaking and entering. Use of a deadly weapon. Speeding.

Alicia: You know you didn't get caught. Besides, your not going togged caught as long as I say so.

Danny: You do realize we killed people? In cold blood. We both did that like it was nothing. There are two parents who had to bury their kids when their kids were suppose to bury them.

Alicia smiles.

Alicia: Shit happens. If it makes you feel better you'll bury your parents before they bury you.

Danny: I want to die first because they'd spit in their graves if they new what I have become.

Danny looks into a mirror and only sees the reflection of a hideous creature.

Alicia: You know. It wasn't my fault. Kirby and the others like Mrs. Thurman brought this on themselves.

Danny looks up puzzled.

Danny: What you talking about?

Alicia: I added a list of 25 people to that list including Mrs. Thurman.

Danny: WHAT!

Alicia: I guess that's what happens when you decide to throw a party because I'm not in class.

Danny: Alicia it was a joke.

Alicia: Who was laughing with me?

Danny: Nobody was. However, at the same time I don't think they did it to be mean. I think they did it to be funny and didn't expect you to flip out.

Alicia: Kirby me best friend? She was involved too.

Danny: Kirby and I were against it. Mrs. Thurman was going to do it whether we agreed with her or not. Also your mad about Kirby throwing a party? Your planning to kill her what does that say about you?

Alicia: I'm killing her for Jill. It's what Jill would have wanted.

Danny: That's why Jill is in Hell as we speak. Alicia you have done bad things but you can make them better if you admit what you did.

Alicia: We'll see. We'll see.

Cut to

INT. Car- afternoon

Steve and Kirby are driving over to the practice. Delaney sits in the back seat.

Delaney: That guy was an asshole.

Steve turns around.

Steve: What guy?

Delaney: Kirby didn't tell you?

Steve: Tell me what?

Delaney: There was this guy who was being mean to me when I was at the park.

Steve: What did he say?

Delaney: He was bad mouthing my dad.

Steve: Have you ever seen him before?

Delaney shakes her head.

Delaney: I thought he was going to hurt me.

Steve slams on the breaks of the car then turns towards Kirby.

Steve: An imagination? It didn't sound like she was making this up.

Kirby: I didn't want you to flip out so I lied.

Steve turns and looks at Delaney again.

Steve: Delaney if you ever see him again you let me know right away okay?

Delaney nods. Steve turns towards the road again and a look of anger goes on his face.

Cut to

INT. Mitchell residence- afternoon

Steve, Delaney and Kirby have just arrived at Delaney's house. They are met by Delaney's mother Valerie.

Valerie: How was practice?

Delaney: Great.

Steve: You got quite a little ball player there.

Delaney smiles big.

Kirby: After Steve and I have a talk with the coach well get make sure she gets on the team.

Steve: You have my word.

Valerie smiles and then looks at Delaney.

Valerie: Delaney? What do you say?

Delaney: Thanks.

Steve and Kirby smile as they exit the house.

Steve: Ready for that dinner date with the gang?

Kirby nods.

Cut to

INT. Bensi's -night

Jessica,Kirby,Alicia,Brian,Danny and Steve all sit at the table. Their seems to be a bit of awkwardness between everybody.

Steve: So I'm back. What did I miss?

Alicia: You missed Kirby betray me.

Danny and Brian put their heads down like are you kidding me?

Steve: How'd she betray you?

Kirby: You know what Alicia. It wasn't my fault. I was against it. Right Danny?

Danny: Yes.

Jessica: I do kind of agree with Alicia on this one that was kind of wrong Kirby.

Steve eyes Brian as they all begin to argue and speak gibberish.

Steve: BE QUIET!

They all stop and look at Steve.

Steve: Okay. Now Alicia you tell me your side of the story of what happened.

Alicia: I went into science class late and they were having a happy Alicia not being there day.

Steve: Now Kirby tell me your side of the story.

Kirby: That is very true. I had nothing to do with that. As Danny could tell you I was against it. I tried to stop it but since I'm a kid she wasn't going to listen to me. I'm sorry if I hurt you but it really wasn't my fault.

Alicia: APOLOGY accepted.

Alicia and Kirby both stand up and hug as the rest of the gang claps in support. After a long hug Kirby and Alicia separate.

Steve: What else is new?

Jessica: I'm going back to school. I'm going to be working as an aid at Woodsboro High.

Kirby: Really?

Jessica: Yes.

Steve: What about the baby?

Jessica: I found her a daycare. It's very qualified and very expensive.

Steve: Expensive? I take it it's coming out of my end then.

Jessica: You bet.

Steve and Jessica laugh as do the rest of the gang.

Jessica: Now Steve. Tell me where you were these last 3 weeks?

Everybody looks at him curious.

Steve: Visiting an old friend who needed my help.

Alicia: Was it Jill?

Steve is in shock there's a moment of silence between the whole gang. Then everybody begins to laugh. Steve breathes a sigh of relief.

Kirby: Well with me. Steve and I are going to be helping a friend get on the softball team

Jessica: That Delaney girl or whatever?

Kirby: Yes.

Jessica: By the way is that kid Charlie giving you grief still?

Steve: Charlie?

Kirby: No he's not.

Steve: A boy named Charlie was giving you grief?

Brian: She never told you?

Steve: NO!

Brian: Dinner was great but Alicia and I have to go.

Jessica: Yes so do me and Danny. Come on Danny.

The 4 leave the table as Kirby and Steve remain. Steve turns towards Kirby and gives her the evil eye.

Cut to

INT. School- morning

Kirby sits in the chair with Delaney sitting next to her. Across from them Is Mr. Ken dopkin the softball coach. Behind Kirby and Delaney are two assistant coaches.

Dopkin: So let me get this straight. You want me to allow Delaney to join the softball team?

Kirby: Well. Yes. I don't get why she can't.

Dobkin: Not to be mean but she's a girl.

Kirby gives him death scare.

Kirby: But girls could do lots of things.

Dobkin: I agree with you but one of them is not softball.

Kirby: Have you ever seen her play? She'd be one of the best girls out there.

Dobkin: I cannot have my boys concentrate if they are drooling over a girl.

Delaney: If you let me play I promise I'll work really hard.

Dobkin: Not to be mean Delaney but girls can't play ball. If anything you should join the gymnastics team.

Kirby gets poised.

Kirby: YOU KNOW WHAT! SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO BE ON THE TEAM AS MUCH AS EVERY SINGLE BOY THERE. I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL SHE GET'S ON THE TEAM!

Mr. Dobkin laughs.

Dobkin: Get these two out of my office.

The two assistant coaches pick up Kirby and Delaney. Each one struggles but is easily over powered. They leave the room and begin going up the stairs.

Dobkin: Girls can't play balls.

Once out of view they begin coming back down the stairs going slowly backwards.

Dobkin: I told you to get them out of my office.

Once they are completely down the stairs comes strolling down.

Steve: PUT THEM DOWN!

Each assistant coach puts down Kirby and Delaney.

Delaney: Nice timing Steve. Nice timing.

Steve winks at her. Kirby grabs Delaney's hand and they both get behind Steve letting him take the lead.

Steve: What the hell you doing?

Dobkin: They wouldn't leave my office.

Steve: Those are two students you had your coaches put your hands on you could be fired.

Dobkin: I'm shaking.

Steve: Let Delaney play on the team.

Dobkin: The answer is no.

Steve: Look. If you don't let her on the team I guarantee to make the rest of your life a living hell.

Dobkin: You wouldn't.

Steve: I will run a shit storm on your life like you've never seen.

Dobkin's face begins to go sour.

Dobkin: I can't let a girl on the team.

Steve: I will bring this to the state I will have your life ruined. Also you have until we leave this office to make up your mind.

\Steve motions for Delaney and Kirby to leave the room and they do as he begins to follow. Right went they were are about to exit Dobkin speaks up.

Dobkin: Fine she can join the team.

Delaney: Really?

Dobkin: Really.

Delaney: Oh thank you thanks so much.

Dobkin: Your wel….

Delaney cuts him off.

Delaney I was talking to Steve and Kirby.

Delaney hugs them both happy that she is now on the team.


	20. Episode 19 Jessica's choice

Fade in

INT. School- morning

Principal Rogers and his son Charlie are sitting in Principal Rogers office.

Charlie: I tell you dad you're a gwnious.

Rogers: Why thank you son.

Charlie: I never in a million years would expect anybody to look inside of school for drugs.

Rogers: Exactly. Isn't there something you should be doing?

Charlie: What?

Rogers: You have to work to do now get the hell out of my office.

Charlie quickly does as he's told. As he walks he spots Jessica walking down the hall. He quickly follows her.

Charlie: Hello.

Jessica looks at him and grimaces.

Jessica: What do you want?

Charlie: I think we got off to a bad start I was hoping to mke it up to you.

Jessica: Really?

Charlie: Yes. I was thinking over dinner actually.

Jessicia: I don't think so.

Charlie: Come on?

Jessica: How about no. Your lucky I don't report your sorry little ass to the cops for everything you've done to Kirby.

Charlie: Now you do realize I have left Kirby alone.

Jessica: Good. Now leave me alone.

Jessica walks away fast and Charlie eyes her angrily.

Cut to

INT. Library- morning

Alicia and Danny sit in studying.

Alicia: Danny I was doing some thinking.

Danny: That's a first.

Alicia gives him the evil eye.

Alicia: We need to do something exciting. Something unoriginal.

Danny: I have something unoriginal let's behave ourselves. Besides don't you remember two weeks ago when you and Kirby hugged and made up. What the hell was that?

Alicia: I had my fingers crossed.

Danny: Have you ever had a real friend before?

Alicia: Yes Jill.

Danny: Then why did you hate Jill so much when she moved here? I mean everybody accepted you except for Jill but you love Jill so much. If you ask me your her little puppet.

Alicia slams her fist on the table.

Alicia: You take that back.

Danny: No. Come on Alicia. Don't you see what we're doing. We should turn ourselves in. What kind of friends would we be if we did this?

Alicia: What kind of friends are Steve, Jessica, Kirby or Brian?

Danny: Friends that would do anything to protect one another.

Alicia: Okay. Maybe that is true. They still killed Jill and they need to pay.

Danny pumps his head down in frustration. This girl is extremely paranoid. Danny begins to think to himself.

Cut to

INT. Book shop- morning

Gale and Brian sit in a big room. Across from them are 3 individuals. Richard Preston the CEO of the company that is making Kirby's and Gale's book. Larry Ryan a film director and Karen Ward Kirby's new manager.

Richard: We have completed the book and it should be out in a couple days.

Gale: That is great news.

Larry: However we would also like to make another movie.

Brian: What?

Larry: I guarantee you guys will make a ton of money.

Brian: There's no way we would want another movie. Right Gale?

Brian turns towards Gale. Gale eyes him nervously.

Gale: Who would be playing me?

Larry: We've offered the role to Courtney Cox.

Gale: Now that is good idea.

Gale turns towards Brian.

Gale: Come on if it isn't this guy it's going to be somebody else.

Brian: Who do you have playing Jill and Kirby?

Larry: We were thinking about giving those parts to Emma Roberts and Hayden Panettiere.

Brian sits their contemplating. He looks over at Karen and wants her opinion.

Brian: What about you?

Karen: What about me?

Brian: What do you think?

Karen: I don't have an opinion one way or the other.

Brian looks at her shocked.

Brian: What do you mean you don't have an opinion? How could you not have an opinion.

Karen: Well, I work for Kirby Reed. Kirby Reed is not here. Since she cannot tell me how I should feel one way or the other I just say I have no opinion one way or the other.

Brian and Gale both starte at her blankly.

Brian: Your fired.

Karen smiles.

Karen: Like I said earlier. I'm assigned to Kirby Reed and Richard's my boss not you. Only two people can fire me Richard and Kirby.

Brian: Well, I can tell you right now that Kirby agrees with me on everything. There is no way she'd ever let there be another movie.

Cut to

INT. Steve's house- afternoon

Kirby and Brian sit across from the table. They look outside to see Steve and Delaney playing catch.

Kirby: To be perfectly honest with you I don't mind if another movie is made.

Brian: Really?

Kirby: Really. It's going to happen eventually anyway. You have to remember if we let it bother us they think we still care and we can't show that. We have to be strong. The way people are going to look at us depends how we look at ourselves.

Brian: Interesting.

Kirby: Did they say who they wanted to play me?

Brian: Hayden Panettiere.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: She is gorgeous.

Brian and Kirby smile at each other as Steve and Delaney come into the room.

Kirby: How was practicing?

Delaney: Awesome. Steve's a good teacher.

Steve: Not the only thing I'm good at right Kirby.

Steve and Delaney exchange smiles.

Kirby: Exactly.

Delaney: Now can we go we're going to be late for the game. It's my first game.

Kirby: I guess we should go. You coming Brian?

Brian: Sure why not.

Kirby, Steve, Delaney and Brian leave the house. Brian get's in the front of Steve's car as Delaney gets in the front of Kirby's car.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- afternoon

Danny sits across from Alicia's father Digainto in the living room of the house.

Danny: I really appreciate you seeing me on such short notice sir.

Digiacinto: It's really no problem. What can I do for you? You sounded desperate.

Danny: It's your daughter sir.

Digiacinto looks worried.

Digiacinto: Is she alright?

Danny: I'm sorry to have to tell you this she's in a little bit of a pickle.

Digaicnto: What kind of a pickle?

Danny: I'm sorry to have to tell you this sir she's a murderer.

Digacinto face turns to anger.

Digiacinto: DON'T BE COMING INTO MY HOUSE WITH YOUR BULL SHIT LIES!

Danny's face turns to a one of pleading.

Danny: Look. I'm not lying sir. You know those two kids that were recently murdered we were behind it.

Digiacinto: WHAT!

Danny nods.

Danny: I'm sorry to have to inbform you of this sir.

Digiacinto: Who else knows this?

Danny: Nobody sir. I'm really sorry.

Digiacinto: Okay let's stay here and think about what we are going to do.

Danny nods in agreement.

Cut to

EXT. Ball field- afternoon

Steve, Kirby and Brian cheer on Delaney. Right now she in the ball field playing second base. From out in the outfield Charlie is watching the game. Kirby sees him out there and gets nervous. Steve sees the nervousness in Kirby's eyes and grabs her hand.

Steve: Don't worry she's doing fine out there.

Kirby smiles at him.

Kirby: Don't worry. She's like me I know she'll be fine.

Just as the say this the batter hit's a ground ball towards second base. Delaney dives for it and makes a great play to get the out. The crowd cheers as do Steve, Kirby and Brian. Delaney is happy as her teammates congratulates her.

Kirby: That's my little sister right there.

Delaney comes into the dugout and waves to the gang. They happily wave back to her.

Kirby looks to the outfield again and notices Charlie is gone she shakes it off.

Steve: That girl was destined to play ball.

Cut to

INT. school- afternoon

The whole team congratulates Delaney as she had just made the winning hit. The team is by the lockeroom. As everybody pats her on the shoulder Coach Dobkin is the last one there.

Dobkin: You are now an official member of the Knights. Great Game Delaney.

Delaney: Thanks coach.

Delaney smiles finally being accepted by her coach and teammates. As she is the only girl on the team she heads into the girls's locker room all smiles. As she gets inside she notices it's empty or is it?

Cut to

EXT. School- afternoon

Steve and Brian and Kirby wait for Delaney outside the school.

Steve: I have to go pick up dinner. I promised her something special. I'm going to be put into bankruptcy if she keeps this up.

Brian, Steve and Kirby share a laugh.

Brian: I'l go with you Steve.

Steve nods.

Steve: You gonna be okay Kirby?

Kirby: Yes. I'll be fine.

Steve: See you back at the house.

Kirby nods as her and Steve kiss. Steve then heads over to his car. Kirby looks at her watch wondering what's keeping Delaney. She decides to head into the school.

Cut to

INT. locker room- afternoon

Delaney is putting her shoes on. She is still happy about the game. She is about to walk out when she hears a noise.

Delaney: Hello?

She takes a deep breathe and get's ready to walk out. She starts to walk when she hears the sound again.

Delaney: Hello?

No answer. She decides she doesn't want to be in there anymore. She turns around and sees Charlie standing before her. Her once happy face turns to one of fear.

Charlie: Hello Delaney.

Delaney: Your not suppose to be in here.

Charlie: Do I look like someone who likes to follow rules?

Delaney doesn't answer as she looks for a way out.

Delaney: I'll scream if you come near me.

Charlie: No one will hear you.

Delaney: Please I'll do whatever you want.

Charlie: You know Delaney you're a smart little girl.

Delaney starts to get nervous. She actually begins to pee herself because she is so scared. Charlie notices this and begins to smile.

Charlie: I think you should change.

Delaney: What?

Charlie: You had an accdient. Here I'll help you.

Charlie walks over to her and as he's about to grab her Delaney kicks himas hard as she can . Charlie flinches for a moment and tires to grab her Delaney quickly runs out the door.

Delaney: HEL

Before Delaney can get wrds out she runs smack into Kirby crying hysterically. Relieved to see Kirby she hugs her as hard as she could and cries hysterically. Kirby tries to soothe her.

Kirby: Delaney? Delaney?

Delaney can't stop crying.

Kirby: Delaney what happened?

Delaney: He's in the locker room. He's in there! Kirby he's in there!

Kirby: Who is?

Delaney: The guy who threatened me.

Kirby looks at her.

Kirby: Stay right here. I'll be right back.

Delaney: NO! don't leave me please!

Kirby: It's okay. I'll be right back.

Kirby walks over to the girls locker room and enters. Delaney sits down abd begins shaking hysterically. After about 2 minutes Kirby returns.

Kirby: Delaney nobody was in there.

Delaney looks shocked.

Delaney: Kirby I'm telling you he was in there.

Kirby: What did he look like?

Delaney: About your hight. Brown hair. Really bad acne.

Kirby realizes this was Charlie that Delaney saw.

Kirby: You didn't see anything.

Delaney: Kirby I'm not lying.

Kirby: Yes you are. Now seriously Delaney you need to grow up.

Delaney's face goes wide. She can't believe what Kirby has just said to her.

Kirby: Now you ened to stop lying or I'll tell your mom. Are we clear?

Delaney: We're clear.

Kirby: NOW DO NOT tell anyone what you didn't see. Okay?

Delaney puts her head down.

Delaney: Okay.

Kirby looks guilty as she leads Delaney away. We see tears start to fall from Delaney's face.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- living room- night

Danny and Digiacinto sit in the living room. They are each sitting on a couch drinking beer. Alicia comes into the house and is surprised to see Danny and her dad sitting together.

Alicia: What's going on?

Digiacinto: That's what I was wondering. Danny told me some interesting news.

Alicia: What did he tell you?

Alicia's face shows a face of shcok and a face of anger.

Alicia: Why would you do that?

Danny: It's over Alicia. It's all over.

Alicia: You shouldn't have opened up your big mouth.

Danny: It was killing me. I couldn't do this or become someone who does this. It's not in my nature.

Alicia turns red clearly she is angry.

Alicia: I new you weren't worthy.

Alicia gets ready to attack but Digiacinto steps between the two.

Digiacinto: Alicia Danny's right. We can't do this anymore. Look what it has come too.

Alicia: But it wasn't my fault.

Danny: Look. Let's head down to the police station. I'll drive.

Alicia and Digiacinto nod. AsDanny get's ready to leave Digiacinto takes out his gun. He slowly walks over to Danny.

Digiacinto: We're going for a ride but not to the police station.

Danny: What?

Digiacinto HITS Danny over the back of the head with the gun. Danny falls to the ground in then grabs his car keys and tosses them to Alicia.

Digacinto: Bring his car into the garage we're going to have to dispose of it.

Alicia nods and quickly leaves the house. Digiacinto points his gun at Danny.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- afternoon

Steve, Jessica, Kirby and Delaney have just got done eating dinner at Steve's. Delaney looks up at Kirby with eyes of betrayal. Kirby notices this and puts her head down.

Steve: How was dinner Delaney?

Delaney: Great. The best part was when you LISTENED to me about it. You actually UNDERSTOOD what I was saying and didn't IGNORE me.

Everybody eyes her nervously.

Steve: Everything okay Delaney?

Delaney: Everything is peachy Steve thanks for asking.

Kirby looks at her watch.

Kirby: Okay I think it's time we get Delaney home before her mom comes looking for her.

Steve: I guess it is getting pretty late. Get your stuff little lady.

Jessica: Whose going to take her?

Kirby: I'll take her.

Delaney cuts her off.

Delaney: I'd rather have Steve take me if that's okay.

Kirby's face turns sour. She obviously realizes Delaney is mad at her.

Kirby: That's fine. Steve?

Steve nods. He grabs Delaney's stuff and carries it to the car.

Delaney: Good night Jess.

Jessica: Good night Delaney.

Delaney goes over and hugs Jessica then leaves the room not making any eye contact with Kirby. Jessica notices this.

Jessica: What happened between you two?

Kirby: What do you mean?

Jessica: These last couple weeks you two have been inseparable. That girl couldn't even look at you and that was the closest thing you could have to a sister without actually having a sister.

Kirby: Look, we had an argument. A very stupid argument.

Jessica: Tell me what happened. I'll decide whether or not it was stupid.

Kirby: She said somebody tried to attack her.

Jessica faces turn one filled with surprise and confusion.

Jessica: Delaney doesn't seem like the type of person to make something like that up even if she is just 13 years old.

Kirby: Look. She didn't see anything?

The way she said it freaks Jessica out and she clearly notices something is wrong.

Jessica: Look. You're lying not her. Who was it Jessica? Who threatened her?

Kirby: Nobody.

Jessica: Was it him Jessica? Was it Charlie?

Kirby: NO!

Jessica: It was wasn't it. I thought you told me he wasn't bothering you anymore?

Kirby shakes her head as tears begin to fall from her face.

Kirby: NO! He's not.

Jessica walks over and hugs Kirby as Kirby bursts into tears.

Jessica: Did he touch her? Did he hurt her in anyway?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: I DON'T KNOW! I didn't want to believe it. OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Jessica: Don't worry everything's going to be okay. I have to go pick up Brianna then I will be back. But when I do you Steve and I are going to have a long talk about this.

Kirby nods as Jessica hugs her tighter. It kind of resembles the relationship Kirby has with Delaney.

Cut to

INT. Mitchell residence- night

Delaney has just been dropped off by Steve. Her mother Valerie stands there smiling.

Valerie: Did you have a good time honey?

Delaney: Yes.

Steve: She did great. She was born to be a ball player.

Valerie: I'm glad. Both her father and I sucked at ball.

Delaney just looks at them wanting to tell them what happened.

Steve: She's going to be great.

Valerie: Doesn't she have another game tomorrow? I'm definitely going to have to go.

Delaney realizes she might have to see Charlie again. She doesn't want to play anymore.

Delaney: NO! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY!

Steve and Valerie turn towards her in shock.

Delaney: I'm SORRY MOMMY!

Delaney begins to cry. Valerie walks over to her and comforts her as Steve looks on suspiciously.

Steve: What happened Delaney?

Valerie: What?

Steve: Did someone do something? Did someone say something?

Valerie looks at Delaney who cries slowly.

Valerie: Honey?

Delaney: There was this guy.

Valerie: What guy?

Delaney: He first showed up when I was with Kirby practicing. Then he showed up today in the locker room. I thought he was going to hurt me mommy! I got to Kirby in time and then he stopped chasing me.

Valerie: Oh honey. I'm so sorry.

Steve: Did you tell Kirby what happened?

Delaney nods.

Steve: Both times?

Delaney nods.

Steve: Did he….. Touch you?

Delaney nods. Valerie hugs her tight. Steve stands up.

Steve: We're going to the hospital.

Cut to

EXT. Diner- night

Charlie has exited the diner with some friends. Jessica stands their waiting for him. He smiles and approaches her.

Charlie: Hi honey?

Jessica: You are the biggest asshole I know.

Charlie: What do you mean?

Jessica: Scaring a 13 year old. You must feel pretty good about yourself.

Charlie: You know I do.

Jessica: Why don't you pick on somebody your own size.

Charlie: Get out of my way.

Charlie tries to move out of her way. Jessica blocks him.

Jessica: No. Your going to hell YOU BASTARD!

Charlie tries to grab Jessica but Jessica removes her hand and reveals a wrench. She hits Charlie over the back of the head with it.

Charlie falls to the ground as Jessica gathers herself and realizes what she has done. She drops the wrench and runs over to her car.

Jessica: WHAT HAVE I DONE!

Jessica drives away as we see Charlie's face. He is hurt but is alive.


	21. Episode 20 Jill returns

Fade in

INT. Rivette residence- Kitchen- morning

Steve, Kirby, Brian, Meghan and Bill sit in the kitchen of Steve's house.

Steve: How did this happen?

Meghan: It doesn't matter how it happened. Jessica is in jail. We need to think of something.

Bill: Look. I'm a lawyer a good one at that but it's going to be tough for me to get her out of this.

The front door opens and in comes Jessica. Everybody eyes her nervously as they can't take her eyes off of her. Jessica sighs.

Jessica: I know I screwed up.

Bill: It could have happened to anybody.

Steve: But it didn't it happened anybody it happened to Jessica.

Steve is clearly frustrated as he slams his fist on the desk.

Steve: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!

Jessica: The guy was an asshole. He had it coming.

Steve: What?

Bill: Look. No matter what. We need to figure out what it is we're going to. We need all the help we can get.

Jessica looks up at Kirby with her pleading eyes.

Jessica: Kirby.

Everybody eyes Kirby.

Kirby: Look. It's my fault Jessica is in trouble.

Steve's Meghan's and Bill's face go wide in shock.

Meghan: What?

Brian buts in.

Brian: Look Steve. Jill's been having trouble with this guy. This Charlie guy has been giving her problems for a while. Ever since Thanksgiving break.

Bill: Is that why you were drunk?

Kirby nods.

Kirby: He got me drunk and…raped me.

Steve slams his fist on the table again.

Steve: Why didn't anybody tell me?

Meghan: Well this changes everything.

Bill shakes his head.

Bill: Unfortunately not. What happened is no excuse for what Jessica did. A jury will say that she should have gone to the cops.

Steve is thinking something over in his head.

Steve: I'm curious about something.

Everybody looks at Steve.

Steve: Delaney said there's been aguy bothering her and she told Kirby. Is Charlie that same guy that's been troubling Delaney?

Kirby nods.

Kirby: I'm sorry. I can't do this.

Kirby get's up and heads t the front door slamming it shut. Steve comes out right behind her.

Steve: Why didn't you tell me?

Kirby: Like it makes a difference?

Steve: What?

Kirby: There's no point anymore. The law is messed up. A good person like Jessica would go to jail and somebody like Charlie would get out after 2 years.

Steve: Do you hear yourself? You need to talk to Delaney about testifying. Jessica shouldn't go to jail for your mistake.

Kirby: Yes. I tell somebody and Charlie goes away for a year. Then he comes out and tries to kill me.

Steve: It wouldn't be a year.

Kirby: That's what they all say. They'll get out soon even people YOU put away.

Steve shakes his head. He can't believe what Kirby is saying.

Kirby: You know what? I wish Jill was here. I could always talk to her about my problems even if she did want me dead.

Steve: You want Jill here?

Tears begin to fall from Kirby's face.

Kirby: I miss her. I need her. In a situation like this I need her not even you can help.

Kirby walks away. Steve takes out his phone. He dials a number.

Michelle: Hello?

Steve: Hey.

Michelle: Steve. Hi.

Steve: You got a minute?

Michelle: Sure.

Steve goes and takes a seat at the table.

Steve: What you doing?

Michelle: Just painting some signs. Is everything okay?

Steve Yes. Maybe. No.

We cut to Michelle and see that she is filled with worry now.

Michelle: Steve's what's wrong.

Steve: Everything. Jessica's going to Jail. I think Kirby is depressed.

Michelle: Jessica's going to jail? For what?

Steve: Assault.

Michelle: That's ridiculous Jessica wouldn't hurt anybody.

Steve: She did hurt somebody. She just did it to protect Kirby. Jill. I'm worried. I've never seen Kirby like this. I can't calm her down.

Michelle paces back and forth.

Michelle: She'll be okay.

Steve: Jill. If she's not Jessica is going to go to jail for a very long time. I've never seen Kirby like this.

Michelle: What do you want me to do? Kirby thinks I'm dead. Not that she'd want my help anyway.

Steve: I don't know really. I guess I was just calling you for comfort.

Michelle: Look. Just keep at her. Talk to her I'm sure that will help.

Steve: I don't know if it'll work.

Michelle's face goes sour.

Michelle: Where are Brian and Alicia?

Steve: Brian's here. Alicia has been very busy.

Michelle: Look all 3 of you together should be able to help Kirby and Jessica. You've been in worse situations before.

Steve: Okay.

Michelle: Steve.

Steve: Yes?

Michelle: Do you want me to come back there?

Back on Steve and Michelle's faces.

Steve: No, you don't have to come back here.

Michelle: Okay.

Steve: Bye Jill.

Michelle: Bye Steve.

Steve and Jill both hang up.

Bill and Meghan both come out.

Bill: Okay tomorrow's the trial. We've got a plan.

Steve: I hope it's a good one.

Meghan: I'm going to check on Kirby.

Meghan walks ahead leaving Bill and Steve.

Steve: Bill. Lawman to Lawman. What are her chances?

Bill: Not good. It's a pretty solid case. The fact she didn't go to the cops makes her word not very good.

Steve: What should I do?

Bill: Support her. Try and talk to Kirby.

Steve: I'll talk to Delaney.

Bill: That could help too.

Cut to

INT. Mitchell residence- night

Valerie and Steve sit at a table drinking coffee. Both seem to be very uneasy.

Steve: Thanks so much for the coffee.

Valerie: Your welcome.

Steve: I know it's a lot to ask for. It might be Jessica's only hope.

Valerie: I don't know. She's just a ltitle girl. I don't want her to go through that.

Steve: Look. I know you want to protect your daughter but this might be my friends only hope.

Valerie: What happens if he tries to hurt her after she testifies against him?

Steve: What happens if he realizes what's going on and he tries to hurt her anyway? Look. Believe it or not the only way to make sure you daughter to be safe is to have her testify. She can tell the judge what happened.

Valerie: Are you sure this will work?

Steve: No. But it's the only chance we've got.

Valerie: I'll talk to her. I don't know if she can survive it mentally though.

Steve: The trial is tomorrow. I'm going to need an answer.

They both see Delaney come into the room.

Delaney: I'll do it.

Valerie: Delaney you don't have to if you don't want to.

Delaney: Is it the only way to help Jessica?

Steve nods.

Delaney: Then I have to do this.

Steve smiles.

Steve: You're a very brave little girl.

Delaney: Thank you.

Cut to

INT. Courtroom- morning

There is a lot of commotion in the courtroom. Up front Jessica sits next to Bill. She turns around to see Meghan and Alicia and Brian in the back. Steve and Kirby are no where to be found.

Jessica: Where are Steve and Kirby?

Bill: I have no idea.

Jessica: Delaney is going to testify for me?

Bill nods.

Bill: I really hope this works.

Jessica: Me too. Me too.

Bailiff: Everybody PLEASE RISE!

Everybody stands up as the Honorary Judge Hawthorne late 50's to early 60's enters the courtroom and takes a seat on the bench.

Hawthorne: You may all take your seat.

Everybody takes their seats.

Hawthorne: We will now here the case of the County of Woodsboro vs. Jessica Pierce On the charge of Assault in the first degree. Representing the county will be Prosecutor Mike Bradley. Representing the defendant will me Mr. Bill Pompei. Mr. Bradley you may call your first witness.

Mr. Bradley stands up.

Bradley: Thank you your honor. I would like to call Officer Jensen to the stand.

Officer Jensen comes out of the stands. He takes his oath and enters the stand.

Bradley: Officer Jensen I understand you were first on the scene of the day that young Charlie had been attacked. Is this correct?

At the back of the room Brian and Steve both enter along with Delaney. Delaney sees Charlie in the courtroom and immediately gets freaked out.

Jensen: I was first on the scene.

Bradley: Can you tell us what happened?

Jensen: I got there to see that he had gotten hit over the head with a wrench.

Bradley: Did Mr. Charlie say anything to you?

Jensen: The only thing he was able to tell me was that the girl who hit him was an aquaitance of Kirby Reed. He did not know her name.

Bradley: How did you find out that the defendant was the one who hit Mr. Charlie?

Jensen: We new of a friend that hangs out with Kirby Reed a lot. We picked her up and Charlie picked her out of a line up.

Jensen: Was there any hesitation that Jessica had attacked him?

Jensen: No. The victim without any hesitation picked out the defendant as the person who attacked her.

Bradley: Thank you for your time officer. No further questions your honor.

Mr. Bradley takes a seat at the prosecution table.

Hawthorne: Your witness Mr. Pompei.

Bill: Thank you your honor.

Bill stands up. He walks over to the jury table and doesn't even look at Officer Jensen.

Bill: Your saying that the victim was certain that my client was the one who attacked her?

Bradley: Yes.

Bill: He was hit on the head right? Could it be possible that he could have made a mistake?

In the back of the room Jill enters. She takes a seat in the back on the bench.

Jensen: That is possible. However, after further results we determined that the defendant's finger prints were on the weapon.

Jessica puts her head down realizing she got herself into a pickle. Jill looks around and is surprised to not see Kirby around.

Cut to

EXT. Court house- afternoon

It is a brief intermission of the court case. Jill has exited the courtroom and sees Kirby off to the side smoking a cigarette. Jill takes a deep breathe and walks over to her.

Michelle: Hi.

Kirby turns around and sees Michelle not realizing it is Jill.

Kirby: Hi. Did you just come out of the courthouse?

Michelle: Yes. Yes I did.

Kirby: How's it going?

Michelle: It isn't looking good for the girl. They have a lot of evidence.

Kirby looks down with a bit of sadness.

Kirby: She's not a bad person. She's really the sweetest person in the world.

Michelle: Really?

Kirby: Yes. However, I'm sure you don't want to hear it.

Michelle: Actually I would like to hear it.

Kirby looks at her curiously.

Kirby: Really?

Michelle: That a surprise?

Kirby: Well, Yes you barely even know me.

Michelle: Well. It seems you want somebody to talk to and considering your loved ones are in there and you're out here I think you want to talk to a complete stranger instead of somebody you know.

Kirby smiles at her.

Kirby: Your good. I'm Kirby by the way. Kirby Reed.

Michelle: Michelle Edwards.

Kirby: Since you have to sit here and listen to my gossip let me buy you a coffee.

Michelle: Sure thank you.

Kirby and Michelle walk over to the coffee guy.

Kirby: Two large coffees please. One with two sugars and Milk.

Kirby looks over at Michelle.

Kirby: How do you take your coffee?

Michelle: Just with cream thank you.

Kirby stares at her awkwardly.

Michelle: Everything okay?

Kirby: No it's just I new somebody who took their coffee the exact same way.

Michelle nods.

Cut to

INT. Judge's chambers- afternoon

The prosectutorMr. Bradley, Bill and Steve sit in Judge Hawthrone's chambers. They are having a discussion on whether or not Delaney can testify.

Bradley: Your honor this has nothing to do with one case or the other.

Steve: But if Jessica was protecting the young girl then she was doing it in self defense even if it wasn't her defense.

Bill: We should be trying to get to the truth here your honor.

Bradley: Yes I believe that too. We should get it with in the law. The law applies to everybody.

Bill: Your honor if there is evidence to suggest that my client is innocent then that would be a violation of her right to a fair trial.

Hawthorne: Yes but the girl does not even know the victim's name. For all we know she could have been mistaken. I'm sorry Delaney's testimony is out

Faces fill with anger are on Bill's and Steve's face. Steve thinks and decides to whisper something into Bill's ear.

Bill: Your honor my daughter Kirby Reed new the victim she should be allowed to testify.

Bradley: Your honor…

Steve interrupts him.

Steve: Look, Kirby Reed new Charlie. Very well. Let her testify. I guarantee there is a perfectly good explanation for it.

Hawthorne: Hold on are we getting to something bigger then assault?

Steve: I gauarantee we will unravel something bigger then assault. Look, what Jessica did was wrong. She deserves to be punished for it but letting Charlie get away with what he did to Kirby.

Hawthorne turns to Bradley.

Bradley: She pleads guilty to assault and we will give her probation. However we need Kirby's testimony to put away Charlie.

Steve: I'll talk to her.

Cut to

EXT. Coruthouse- morning

Michelle and Kirby are sitting at the table outside the courthouse. Kirby has told her everything regarding Charlie.

Michelle: Sounds like you've been through hell.

Kirby: You know it. By the way I've never seen you around here before are you new?

Michelle: I used to live here along time ago.

Kirby: Did you just move back here?

Michelle: Temporarily. Anyway your in a pretty terrible situation.

Kirby: What do you think I should do?

Michelle: I think you should listen to your heart. You're very strong Kirby. Very strong.

Kirby: Thanks.

Michelle: You know. It's sad.

Kirby: What is?

Michelle: You spend years of your life taking everything for granted. You take drastic action. You hurt people ruin lives only to get a second chance.

Kirby: A second chance?

Michelle: I'm sorry Kirby.

Kirby: Why are you sorry?

Michelle: Because this is all my fault. Everything your life has been for these last two years.

Kirby: You talk to me like you know me.

Michelle: Kirby. It's me. Jill. Your best friend former best friend.

Kirby is shocked and think this is a joke. She stands up from the table wanting to leave.

Kirby: I don't know who you are but that is not funny.

Jill stops her.

Steve comes out of the courthouse looking around for Kirby. He spots Kirby and Michelle talking.

Steve: WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE!

Steve sprints towards the two. Michelle sees Steve running towards them.

Michelle: Here comes Steve.

Kirby turns and sees Steve. He gets to the two of them.

Michelle: Hi Steve.

Kirby: Steve. This girl is telling me she's our friend Jill.

Steve: Kirby I…..

Michelle cuts her off.

Michelle: Kirby. Listen to me.

Michelle puts her hands on Kirby's cheeks.

Michelle: It's me. I've been alive the whole time. I wasd the girl who called and apologized to you.

Kirby: Don't play me for a fool. If you were Jill Roberts tell me something only she would know.

Michele: When we thought Steve was dead you came over to my house to try and comfort me. We went up to your room and spent the whole night crying until we decided to look at pictures the whole night

Kirby's face turns to one of shock and disbelief.

Kirby: Jill? It's you?

Jill: It's me Kirby. It's me. I'm so so sorry for what I did to you and the others.

Kirby nods taking this in.

Jill: I know there's nothing I can say that I can do to show you how sorry I am. What do I have to do to make things right.

Kirby: Come home. Come back to your friends. I need you.

Jill nods and they both hug as tears scream down both their faces.


	22. Episode 21 Kirby takes the Stand

Fade in

EXT. Courthouse- afternoon

Jill and Kirby are still hugging. Steve is smiling as the two former best friends embrace. He then realizes he has to talk to Kirby about testifying.

Steve: Kirby?

Kirby: What?

Steve: The judge won't let Delaney testify.

Kirby: What? Why not?

Steve: Because Delaney doesn't know who Charlie is. She wouldn't know that the guy Jessica attacked was Charlie.

Kirby: Oh no.

Steve: You have to testify.

Kirby: What?

Steve: If you don't testify Jessica can go to jail for a long time.

Kirby: I don't know if I can.

Steve: But….

Jill steps in.

Jill: Steve can you leave us alone for a few minutes?

Steve: Okay.

Steve walks back into the courthouse leaving Jill and Kirby.

Jill: This guy Charlie is that bad huh?

Kirby: I guess I should never date a guy named Charlie?

Kirby lets out a laugh but Jill doesn't knowing that would be unfair.

Jill: Kirby I just wanted you to know you were never suppose to die.

Kirby puts her hand up.

Kirby: Jill save it. We can't talk about this right now.

Jill: Your right. Kirby, you have to testify.

Kirby: How can I go up and tell people what he did? People will think lowly of me.

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: No they won't. They will realize how brave and strong you really are to go through something so sick and twisted.

Kirby: I don''t know if I can. He threatened to hrut my family.

Jill looks at her suspiciously.

Jill: Did you tell anyone this?

Kirby shakes her head.

Jill: Look. Tesitfy I promise nothing will happen. Steve won't let anything happen.

Kirby: Okay.

Kirby smiles and as does Jill and the two hug.

Cut to

INT. Diner-night

Steve and Jill sit across from one another in the diner.

Steve: Why did you come back?

Jill: I came home.

Steve: If people new you were here they'd kill you.

Jill: I know and who could balme them.

Steve: Who knows besides Kirby and I?

Jill: Nobody.

Steve: Where does Sidney think you are?

Jill: On a vacation with some friends.

Steve: Does this mean you're not staying for good.

Jill: I don't know.

Steve: You going to tell Jessica, Alicia and Brian?

Jill: Should I?

Steve and Jill eye each other nervously. They both realize how awkward this is.

Steve: Listen to your heart.

Jill: I want to talk to them. They need to know the truth.

Steve: You sure you want to do this? This can stay between you me and Kirby?

Jill: They're my friends. Atleast they used to be before I turned psycho.

Steve: Okay.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- night

Brian, Alicia, Kirby, Steve and Jill all sit in Rivette living room. Jill has told them that she's Jill Roberts but they don't believe her.

Brian: So your Jill right?

Jill nods uncomfortably.

Alicia: So if your Jill. I was just wondering what was it like stabbing Jenny Randall.

Kirby and Steve eye each other nervously.

Brian: So if your Jill does this mean I should be careful that I don't get attacked?

Brian and Alicia eye each other and then start laughing. They clearly do not think this young girl in front of them is Jill Roberts.

Jill: Guys. It's true. I really am Jill Roberts.

Brian: Yes and my name is Chord Overstreet.

Alicia: And mine is Emma Roberts.

Brian and Alicia laugh again Jill looks at Steve nervously.

Steve: Listen you two. Jill was not killed in a car explosion. They faked her and Sidney's deaths and they moved to Arizona where they have been living under the aliases Sally and Michelle Edwards. The reason I was gone for those couple weeks was because Jill here was having a hard time and my old friend Owen who also knows Michelle's true identity realizes I was the only one who could talk to her out of committing suicide. The reason she wanted to committ suicide was because she was so guilty about what she did to her friends she didn't want to screw over somebody who actually did deserve it so she tried to drug overdose where my old cousin Dawn stopped her.

Brian and Alicia smile and then laugh again. Jill Kirby and Steve get annoyed.

Jill: LISTEN YOU TWO IDIOTS!

Brian and Alicia look over at Jill. Jill with a huge burst of anger rips her shirt off revealing her gun shot wound scar. Brian and Alicia's face of laughter goes to one of shock and fear.

Brian: HOLY SHIT!

Jill: I told you.

Alicia: Jill? You're alive?

Jill: Yes.

Alicia let's out a smile then walks over and hugs her friend.

Alicia: I missed you.

Brian still stands there in shock. Brian is a little bit uneasy. Jill and Alicia finally let go of one another. Alicia takes her seat as all eyes are on Jill. Jill realizes she owes her friends an explanation.

Jill: I'm sure you guys have some questions.

Brian raises his hand.

Jill: Yes Brian.

Brian: Sorry Jill I waqs just wondering. Why aren't you dead?

Jill: They faked my death.

Brian: Also if you're really alive why aren't you in jail?

Jill: They feel I'm not a threat anymore. I was sent to a mental institution for about 6 months.

Brian puts his hands on his head.

Brian: Those fools. You played them just like you played us.

Everybody gasps at Brian's comments except Jill who understands.

Steve: Not cool man not cool.

Brian: Not cool? Is it cool that Olivia and Robbie are both dead. Trevor. Jenny Randall? Marnie? What about them. Don't any of you sit here and tell me that she deserves our friendship. All I know is is that both your father and Brad are both spitting in their graves.

Brian leaves the house angrily. Jill puts her head down in shame realizing he's right. Alicia decides to play the good girl.

Alicia: Don't worry Jill. He's just upset. He'll forgive you.

Jill looks up tears in her eyes.

Jill: How could he forgive me when I can't even forgive myself?

Kirby comes over and comforts her.

Kirby: Look. We'll figure this out. Now let's go back to my house I have to sleep so I can testify in the morning.

Alicia steps in between them.

Alicia: Jill can stay at my house. I know you have to be up early and I think Jill wanted to talk some more.

Kirby and Alicia both look at Jill.

Jill: Guys. I'm not here to cause any problems.

Steve: Kirby let Jill stay with Alicia. This way she doesn't feel so awkward back in your house.

Jill: Good point.

Alicia: Come on Jill.

Alicia leaves the house.

Jill: Bye guys.

Jill runs after Alicia. Kirby turns towards Steve.

Kirby: You don't get to dictate.

Steve: We need to talk about something.

Kirby: What?

Steve: I don't know if Jill knows we're together.

Kirby: You didn't tell her?

Steve: I forget. I said and didn't say a lot. I can't remember each and everything.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: It's good to know you're not perfect.

Steve: Look, I'm in love with you not Jill.

Kirby: I believe you.

Steve smiles.

Steve: I know you're nervous about tomorrow.

Kirby: Got any advice?

Steve: Think to yourself that everybody in the audience is in their underwear.

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: That's a myth.

Cut to

INT. Jail cell- night

Jessica sits in her jail cell at the county prison. She walks up to an older lady lady named Marissa.

Jessica: So what are you in here for?

Marissa: I was accussed of killing a guy.

Jessica: Did you do it?

Marissa smiles.

Marissa: Hell yes I do it.

Jessica walks over to another guy named Lionel.

Jessica: What are you in here for?

Lionel smiles.

Lionel: Child pornography.

Jessica slaps him across the face then walks up to another young lady about 40 who is reading a book.

Woman: Robbery.

Jessica: You too?

The lady shakes her head.

Woman: I'm innocent.

The lady holds out her hand.

Woman: I'm Alice.

Jessica: Jessica.

They shake their hands.

Alice: What did you do Jessica?

Jessica: I assaulted somebody.

Alice: Did the person deserve it?

Jessica: He threatened somebody I care about.

Alice: So I guess he did deserve it then.

Jessica: What about you?

Alice: I was framed. All the evidence pointed to it.

Jessica: Who would want to frame you?Alicie: My asshole of a husband. He is Principal of a Highschool now. I think the school is Woodsboro High.

Jessica's face turns to one of shock.

Jessica: Your husband is Mr. Rogers?

Alice nods.

Alice: You know him?

Jessica nods.

Jessica: His son is the reason I'm in here.

Alice: I new that kid was trouble when I first saw him. He chose that boy over me.

Jessica: I promise you I will get help for you if I get out of here.

Alice: Be careful he is a very dangerous man.

Alice nods.

Cut to

INT. Alicia's room- night

Jill and Alicia are getting ready to go to sleep. Jill and Alicia can't take their eyes off one another.

Jill: Look Alicia, I know we have quite a history but if I'm going to be back we need to get a couple things straight.

Alicia shakes her head.

Alicia: No. Jill you were right.

Jill looks at her confused.

Jill: I was?

Alicia: Jill. I'm a killer. I'M A NATURAL BORN KILLER!

Jill's face turns fearful. She covers her ears.

Jill: I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this.

Alicia: Jill it's so much fun. You've taught me so much. You and I would make a great team.

Jill: You're crazy.

Alicia: I learned from the best. Jill you're the perfect killer don't tell me you've gotten soft on me.

Jill: The thing is I've changed. Being famous doesn't matter to me anymore.

Alicia If anything that makes it even better.

Jill: What does?

Alicia: If you don't want to be famous we don't really have a motive. That makes us even psycho then Billy and Stu. Not to mention this would be the first time we have two girl killers.

Jill: Alicia. Look. I was wrong you were right. Killing is a bad thing. I mean yes Trevor did cheat on me and Olivia lied to me but they were kids like me. They hid it from me to protect me. Besides I've seen people tougher then Trevor Sheldon cheat on their girls.

Alicia looks up hurt.

Jill: Did you ever tell anybody that what we did? That it was you me and Charlie? Does anybody know that you were involved.

Alicia shakes her head.

Alicia: No. Besides you and me anybody who knows that I'm a killer is DEAD.

Jill: Let's keep it exactly like this. God can even forgive people like us.

Alicia nods.

Alicia: I hope you change your mind Jill.

Jill: Alicia. I killed Robbie. Why would you want to be my partner? If anything you should kill me.

Alicia: I was thinking about that too.

Jill: What the fuck do you mean?

Alicia: I actually wanted a you vs. me knife fight after we were done killing our friends. Master vs. apprentice to the death. What do you say?

Jill is freaked out. She's created a monster.

Jill: I think that sounds like fun.

Alicia smiles and Jill looks freaked out. They both hop into their respective beds and prepare to sleep.

Cut to

INT. Courtroom- morning

The courtroom is packed. Jessica now has a different lawyer next to her It is her mother's lawyer Donna.. Bill and Meghan sit in the audience. The gang also sits in the courtroom right behind Bill and Meghan. Steve looks over at Charlie with eyes of hatred. Jill notices this and grabs his hand.

Jill: Look. Right now we need to help Jessica. We can deal with that asshole.

Steve looks at her.

Jill: When I say we I mean you. The police. Not ME.

Steve smiles as Judge Hawthorne comes into the courtroom to take his seat.

Hawthorne: Miss Schmitt. I understand you have a new witness.

Donna: Yes your honor. Do to some distinguishing facts that we have received I would like to call Miss Kirby Reed to the stand.

Charlie goes wide eyed as Kirby enters with the bailiff. Jill and Steve grab hands as do Meghan and Bill. A face filled with concern and worry on Meghan's face. Kirby walked over and took a seat in the witness chair. Kirby is clearly nervous. She looks over at her friends and sees Steve. Steve nods to her to show that he's their for her and that she's safe.

Donna: Miss Reed would you kindly state your full name.

Kirby: Kirby Alyssa Reed.

Donna: Kirby are you familiar with both the victim and the defendant?

Kirby: Yes.

Donna: Would you explain to the court how you are affiliated with them?

Kirby: Jessica is my friend and the victim is a boy who I thought was a cool guy.

Donna: In the many years you have known Jessica have you ever seen her violent?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: She's got the biggest heart I know. She would never intentionally hurt somebody. Never.

Donna: You said you use to know the victim. What happened that changed?

Kirby: He raped me.

Boos from the crowd. The gang is shocked. Steve looks angry. Meghan starts to cry. Mr. Bradley stands from his seat angrily.

Bradley: OBJECTION!

Hawthorne: OVERRULED!

Bradley sits back down.

Hawthorne: Continue Miss Reed.

Kirby nods.

Kirby: One day I was trying to form a party when my boyfriend was away. I had to get alcohol for the party and I met Charlie at the liquor store. He let me by the beer. As a gesture of good will I invited him to the party. My friend Brian new Charlie was bad news.

Kirby looks voer at Brian whose nearly in tears.

Kirby: I'm sorry Brian. Brian tried talking to me but I wouldn't listen Anyway, Charlie drugged me and raped me.

Tears are coming down Kirby's face.

Charlie: This Girl..

Hawthorne: SHUT UP!

Charlie sits right back down. Kirby goes to continue her story.

Kirby: Jessica realized something was wrong. She kept pushing me and pushing me to talk to her. I told her what had happened. I told her I couldn't tell the police because he threatened my mom and dad as well as Delaney and my little brother.

Tears are coming down the gangs faces also Meghan and Bill.

Donna: Is this the last time you had a run in with Charlie?

Kirby shakes her head.

Kirby: No. He met me at my school and Jessics saw him bothering me. He threw me against the locker. Jessica once again was there for me and wanted me to go to the police but I wouldn't listen. Jessica was just being a true friend. I'm sorry Jessica.

Jessica is in tears and mouths to Kirby it's okay. Kirby then wipes her eyes and looks over at her mother.

Kirby: I'm sorry momma.

Meghan also mouths it's okay. The entire gang is crying except for Alicia who doesn't care. Charlie stands up angrily.

Charlie: THIS BULL SHIT!

Everybody looks at Charlie.

Charlie: I KNOW YOU'RE REALLY A HO!

Steve: YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Steve tries to go after Charlie but it takes 5 people to hold him back.

Charlie laughs.

Charlie: Come on cowboy.

Suddenly Bill breaks through and punches Charlie in the face. Charlie punches back and they fall to the ground. Meghan runs over to Kirby and hugs her as tight as she could as they both cry in each others arms. Both Charlie and Bill are taken away.

Hawthornne begins hitting his hammer.

Hawthorne: ORDER!

Everybody begins to quiet down.

Hawthorne: Due to the circumstances I'm declaring a mistrial.

Everybody cheers in excitement as Kirby runs over to Jessica and hugs her tight. Kirby looks over at Jill who has a huge smile on her face. Jill gives her a thumbs up.


	23. Episode 22 For Jill

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- morning

Kirby is woken up by the set of her alarm.

Kirby: Jill.

Kirby looks over at the other bed in her room and walks over to it. Jill is snoring like a baby. Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Some things never change.

Kirby starts shaking Jill and after about 15 seconds Jill wakes up.

Jill: What?

Kirby: We have school today. Your going right?

Jill: I don't know if that's such a good idea.

Kirby: Jill. Nobody's going to know who you are except for Alicia and I. Not even my brother.

Jill: You know people would pay your mom a lot of money for me.

Kirby looks at Jill.

Kirby: Jill we have a history. I know things may never be the same but I love you.

Jill smiles and her and Kirby embrace.

Kirby: Besides my mom actually likes having you around.

Jill: What about your dad?

Kirby: He'll let anything go if it gets me to like him.

Jill: I guess that's true.

Kirby: I have to go shower.

Jill nods as Kirby heads into her bathroom. A knock on Kirby's door and after a few seconds Meghan enters.

Jill: Hi Miss Pompei.

Meghan smiles.

Meghan: Morning Jill. So how you settling sweetheart?

Jill: Great.

Meghan smiles and walks over to Jill and unexpectedly hugs her. Jill hugs back.

Meghan: Sorry about the spare bed I know how uncomfortable you must be.

Jill: That's not the only thing uncomforting.

Meghan: What do you mean?

Jill looks at Meghan like she's her mom.

Jill: I'm staying in your house. I'm a psycho pathic killer.A kid who assisted me tried to kill your daughter. Why would you let me come back here with open arms?

Meghan: Honestly what happened was my fault.

Jill: Your fault? How?

Meghan: You were giving me clues. You wanted me to get you the help you needed. Your mother let you down and I let you down.

Jill: It wasn't your fault. You didn't know.

Meghan: It wasn't yours either. Funny thing is Kirby told me how unfit of a mother your mother really was.

Jill looks down not wanting to think about it. Meghan notices this.

Meghan: Sorry.

Jill: It's okay.

Meghan: Jill. The past is the past. WE need to let the past be Bigons and Bigons.

Jill: But I don't get it. You don't think that I'll try and hrut people again?

Meghan: Jill you have already convinced me. Your playing guilty right now not innocent.

Jill smiles.

Meghan: The reason I really came in here was because I talked to Sidney and we agreed to let you live here permanently atleast until your 18 and legally an adult.

Jill: Really?

Meghan: Really. We will find a room for you to live. Maybe for a few weeks you can bunk with Kirby.

Jill: Okay. What about my car?

Meghan: Sidney's going to drive it down in a couple days. You'll be okay until then Kirby can drive you around.

Jill: Okay.

Cut to

INT. Walmart- morning

Brian and Steve are hanging out in Walmart. The each have a cart filled with stuff.

Brian: Why are we doing this?

Steve: Because Michelle needs a place to stay.

Brian: I think we should send Michelle on a one way ticket to the mental institution.

Steve shakes his head as he grabs a couple posters.

Brian: Why isn't Kirby's mom out shopping or Jessica?

Steve: Because we are surprising her. Meghan's mom was having the electric people over the house. Remember Jill is staying in the attic.

Brian laughs.

Brian: Good. Atleast she's in the place where she could cause the most damage.

Steve stops pushing the cart and gets close to Brian.

Steve: What's your deal?

Brian: My deal? Are you kidding me? I like your idea. In fact why don't we open a hotel. We can call itThe resort for psychopaths. Are you forgetting she murdered 5 of our friends?

Steve: I know. But we're just as responsible. You don't have to pull the trigger to be a murderer.

Brian: You weren't even here? How could you be responsible?

Steve: That's exactly why I'm responsible I wasn't here. You don't think I could have stopped Jill?

Steve spots the electric area.

Steve: I need to buy her a t.v. and a new laptop.

Steve walks ahead of Brian. Brian grabs a couple of shirts Jill might like.

Brian: Jill's not the one you need to worry about Alicia is. Fact is Jill might be our only hope.

Brian grabs his cart to catch up to Steve.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- morning

Jill has eneters the halls of Woodsboro High. She spots her old locker and sees all the trash written on it. A tear falls from her face as she heads towards the main office.

She gets to the office and sees a couple of people. She sees the principal's secretary and walks over to her. Before Jill can even get a word in the Secretary talks to her.

Secretary: The principal will see you now.

Jill nods and heads into the Principal's office. She walks in and sees Principal Rogers sitting in his chair depressed.

Rogers: What do you need?

Rogers says this in a bitter tone. Jill is taken a back by his rudeness.

Michelle: I'm Michelle Edwards. I came for my schedule.

Rogers turns his chair around.

Rogers: Kirby Reed's friend?

Michelle nods.

Michelle: Kirby is like a sister to me.

Rogers: You know I have a son he's in jail because of your friend.

Michelle: Charlie is your son?

Rogers: Kirby went and lied and said all those things.

Michelle: My Kirby is no liar.

Rogers: Whatever kid. Here's your schedule.

Rogers hands her a piece of paper. Jill takes a deep breathe.

Rogers: Now get the FUCK out of my office.

Jill looks at him like. Nice to meet you too asshole. She shakes her head and leaves the office. She turns around before exiting.

Jill: Maybe god will be nice enough to give him a second chance.

Rogers doesn't say anything but Jill leaves the room. She looks down at her schedule and sees she has Math this period. Jessica is walking down the hall and spots Michelle.

Jessica: Michelle?

Jill turns around and sees Jessica walking towards her. This is the first time they have had a chance to talk. Jill is mighty nervous.

Jill: Hi?

Jessica: I'm glad I caught you. I wanted to see how your first day was going?

Jill: Good. Just need a little help finding my class.

Jessica smiles.

Jessica: Sure. I was just wondering what made you move in with Kirby.

Jill realizes she can't tell Jessica the truth she eneds to come up with a lie fast.

Jill: Well my mom is sick and she can't really take care of me right now so I moved in with Steve's cousin Dawn.

Jessica: How did you end up with Kirby?

Jill: Well something happened and Dawn's mom talked to Kirby's mom and they agreed to let me live at Kirby's.

Jessica: How does Dawn feel about that?

Jill: She's not happy.

Jessica: Let's get you to class wouldn't want you to get yelled at your first day.

Jill nods as Jessica leads her to her class.

Jill: Can I ask you something?

Jessica: Sure?

Jill: Do you think there is a way Jill could still be alive?

Jessica looks at her eyebrows raised.

Jessica: You talk about Jill like you new her?

Jill shakes her head.

Jill: Dawn talked about her a lot.

Jessica: I loved Jill. She was my best friend she was like my sister.

Jill smiles.

Jill: You didn't answer my question.

Jessica: To answer your question Jill is in hell where she belongs.

Jill's smile fades.

Jill: So if she alive there would be no chance of you two reconiling?

Jessica: You ask a lot of question Michelle Edwards.

Jill: I know. My mom told me that aking a lot of questions makes you smart.

Jessica: Don't get to smart for your own good Michelle.

Jill looks at Jessica who winks at her. Jill laughs. As they continue to walk to Jill's class.

Jill: So there wouldn't be any chance of you forgiving Jill?

Jessica: This again?

Jill: Seriously, what if she came on your step and was starving and asked for something to eat you wouldn't give it to her.

Jessica: Look Michelle, I love Jill like a sister. She was my best friend I loved her more then anything. She was the most important thing to me in the world after my daughter.

Jill: If you could say something to Jill Roberts right now what would it be?

Jessica: I have no idea. Now let's get you to class.

Jill nods as they begin walking again.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Steve, Brian and Meghan are in Jill's room getting it ready to show her. Meghan loves Jill like a daughter.

Meghan: You think she'll like it?

Steve: You kidding me it's a teeanger's favorite thing. She's got a television a laptop. A couple new dressers. New clothes. She even has posters and not to mention I love the bean bag chair.

Brian: Does she have anything sharp?

Steve and Meghan look at him suspiciously.

Steve: No.

Brian: I have to go.

Brian leaves the room before Steve and Meghan can get a word in. Steve looks hurt and Meghan notices this.

Meghan: He'll come around.

Steve: Are we doing the right thing?

Meghan: What?

Steve: Are we doing right by letting Jill back into our lives. Do you think Robbie and Olivia are angry with us?

Meghan: They're just kids. All of them. Things happen for a reason. Having Jill around could be good for all of us. Do you think she's changed?

Steve: I know she's changed. I'm not the one who needs to be convinced. I'm just worried about Jessica finding out.

Meghan: You know this might cause problems in more ways then one?

Steve: What do you mean?

Meghan: You need to choose one of my daughters or the other. Does Jill know you and Kirby are together?

Steve: I Uhh… don't know.

Meghan: Do love Kirby or Jill?

Steve: I love them both. I care about both of them. They're both of my friends.

Meghan: You're a good guy Steve. A great guy and the girls are lucky to have you. But sometimes even a great guy can break a girl's heart.

Steve: Look. Jill has a boyfriend I love Kirby.

Meghan: Are you trying to convince me or yourself?

Steve: I have no clue.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- afternoon

Jill has just bought her lunch. She looks around for somebody she knows. She doesn't spot Alicia or Kirby anywhere. She takes a deep breathe. She decides to walk over to where a couple football players are. They are Robert Miscia and Spencer Williams who we last saw at Steve's brithday party.

Michelle: Mind if I sit here?

Spencer: Sure.

Michelle takes a seat.

Spencer: Never seen you before.

Michelle: I'm new. First day.

Robert and Spencer eye each other.

Spencer: That's cool. What do you think of Woodsboro?

Michelle: It's pretty cool.

Robert: Did you move here because of the stab movies?

Michelle: What?

Spencer: Most people that move here because of the stab movies

Michelle decides to play along and pretend like she's never heard of them.

Robert: About fifteen years ago these two Highschool kids started murdering people. The killed people who were connected to this one girl named Sidney Prescott.

Michelle eyes grow ide clearly pretending like she has no idea.

Michelle: Really? That's terrible.

Spencer: No incredible is that this lady survived 3 more massacres including one about a year ago.

Michelle Really?

Spencer: Yes. In fact the two killers were people we new.

Robert: Charlie "weird fuck" Walker.

Spencer: As well as Jill" I'm a dirty Ho" Roberts.

Jill takes exception to this she was never a ho.

Michelle: She was a ho?

Spencer: Yes.

Robert: Big one of that. Slept with me a couple of times while Trevor and her broke up. I'm glad she was my last one before she decided to go knife happy.

Robert and Spencer look at one another and smile and then begin laughing hysterically. Jill sits there angry she had not once slept with Robert.

Spencer: I don't know what you saw in that chick. I would have banged Olivia" I have tits" Morris. It's to bad I wish I could have fucked her first.

Michelle can't believe what she's hearing.

Michelle: It's not nice. Those people that got killed had families.

Robert: Don't balme us. Jill's the one that killed them. Or in Olivia and gayboy's words gutted them.

Robert and Spencer begin laughing again and even fall off of their chairs.

Michelle walks away angrily.

Cut to

INT. Nurse's office- afternoon

Kirby is hanging in the room with Nurse Walker.

Walker: You know Kirbz you don't have to come here anymore if you don't want to. Your wounds are completely healed.

Kirby: I know it's just I wanted to ask you something.

Walker: Sure sweetheart what is it?

Kirby: Promise me you won't call my mom or anything?

Walker: Sure sweetie.

Kirby: Do you believe people can be forgiven? Do you think everybody should get a second chance?

Walker: I think a couple of things determine that.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Walker: Well. I think it depends the person. The relationship the have with the person they think they should forgive. I also believe it depends on the situation.

Kirby: What if the person only did something really bad once and was a great person every time other then that one time?

The nurse walks over to Kirby and takes a seat next to him.

Walker: Well then Kirby. I believe that if the person was punished and they did their time I believe that they should be forgiven.

Kirby: What if they did something rally bad? What if they changed your life forever?

Walker: It seems you have thought about this a lot Kirby. Did someone like that comeback into your life?

Kirby: Sord of. I'm kind of debating whether to let them back in or not.

Walker: I think you should Kirby because you might lose sleep a couple of years from now talking about whether or not it was the right move.

Kirby: I guess your right.

Cut to

- afternoon

Steve and Brian are eating lunch at applebees. Brian and Steve have not said a word to one another since leaving Kirby's. Steve decides to break the tension.

Steve: How's your food.

Brian puts his fork down in frustration.

Brian: We should not be doing this.

Steve: What do you mean?

Brian: Why the hell are we helping Jill?

Steve: Because she's our friend?

Brian: Your right. Olivia and Robbie were pieces of Meat.

Steve: LOOK! I know Jill has done wrong. She knows she has done wrong. You do realize she has live to with what she did for the rest of her life?

Brian: I just hope nobody finds out she is her.

Steve: Look. Like it or not Jill is back I promnise you she is not going to kill again. She is going to be loved.

Brian nods taking this in.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- afternoon

Jill comes into Kirby's house angrily. Meghan who was reading a magainze on the couch walks voer to the hallway and looks at Jill. She smiles.

Meghan: How was your first day?

Jill doesn't say anything and angrily walks up the stairs.

Meghan's smile quickly fades.

Meghan: Jill?

Jill keeps on walking and we follow her up the stairs and into Kirby's room. She grabs her suitcase and throws it on the bed. She starts grabbing her clothes and throws them into her suitcase. Meghan comes into the room.

Meghan: Leaving so soon?

Jill turns around.

Jill: Yes. I don't think it's going to work out.

Meghan: What?

Jill: I don't belong here.

Meghan: Yes you do you're a member of the family.

Jill: Everybody ahtes me at school. I never thought in a million years other people's abd luck is funny. It's sick even for me.

Meghan: Jill please don't go.

Jill: I have too. It's not fair. Besides pretty soon Sidney's going to be abck and drag me away.

Meghan: Jill. Sidney's not coming back. She wants you to have a good life and a normal life. I promised her to make sure you get that.

Jill: I know and I appreciate that but I have to go.

Meghan: I promised Sidney I would take care of you and I would love you like my own.

Jill: My partner tried to kill your daughter. Because of me she had to go through severe therapy. It's not fair. Besides I don't want to be a burden.

Meghan: You would be a burden if you left.

Jill looks at her suspiciously.

Jill: What?

Meghan: Aren't you wondering why I'm home from work.

Jill: I never really thought about it.

Meghan: I stayed home to do some work on the house. It wasn't for Jousha or Kirby. It was for you.

Jill's eyes go wide.

Meghan: Come over here a second.

Meghan and Jill head to the stairs to where the attack is. Meghan pulls down the stairs.

Her and Jill go upstairs. They get up and see Jill's room. It has posters music and a laptop a brand new television.

Jill: This is for me?

Meghan: It's all for you.

Jill: I don't know how to thank you.

Meghan: Stay for Kirby.

Jill nods as tears begin to fall. She looks at Meghan and walks over and hugs her. This is the third mother in her life.


	24. Epsiode 23 Kidnapped

Fade in

INT. Courthouse day

We open up with complete silence. We see reporters everywhere and wee see Charlie being dragged into the court house. We see Steve dressed in a tux Brian next to him. Somebody questions Kirby and she points to Charlie as tears all from her face. The person questioning Kirby walks over to the jury and says some things. Complete and utter silence. After a few minutes members of the jury leave the courtroom. We then cut back to them coming back in. The foreman of the jury hands something to the bailiff who hands it to the judge.

Steve: Jill?

We cut the view to see the person looking at Steve and we now realize we are seeing things from Jill's view. We cut off Jill as she turns towards Steve.

Jill: Sorry just daydreaming a bit.

Steve smiles.

Steve: It happens. They're about to announce the verdict.

Jill nods as her and Steve look over towards the courtroom.

Judge: Foreman how do you find the defendant?

Foreman: We find the defendant guilty of all counts.

Everybody stands up and cheers except for Rogers who sits n the back disgusted. Charlie looks frustrated as cops come over and take him away. Kirby hugs her friends one by one.

Steve: This calls for a cleebration tonight.

Kirby: Let's do something we haven't done in a while.

Cut to

INT. Ice cream shop- night

Kirby, Steve, Brian, Jessica, Alicia Jill and Delaney are out getting ice cream. Jessica does not know Michelle is Jill yet.

Jessica: You were awesome Kirby.

Kirby: Thanks I was so nervous.

Steve: They have places for people like that.

Delaney: Thanks for inviting me.

Kirby smiles at her.

Kirby: Your welcome. I'm sorry about not believing you.

Delaney: Apology accepted.

The whole hang grabs a scoop of their ice cream together and puts it together sord of like a toast. They then dig it into each other's mouths.

Jessica: You know since we're over here we should go and visit Jill.

Everybody eyes Michelle nervously.

Jill: I thought you hated her?

Jessica: I ahte her for what she did but she was still my friend. She must have cared about me if she didn't kill me right?

Everybody realizes how awkard this is. Finally Alicia decides to change the subject.

Alicia: Tomorrow we have the field trip remember.

Jessica: Oh right. The one where Kirby volunteered us on.

Jill laughs.

Jill: I don't know about you but a day off from school sounds fun to me.

Steve and Brian look awkwardly and realize they new nothing about this.

Steve: I didn't know anything about this field trip.

Brian: Me either.

Kirby: It's all girls. The people that are going are me, Michelle, Alicia, Jessica my mom and Nurse Walker.

Brian: That's fine with me I'm not that disappointed then. How many girls are going on this trip?

Kirby: 22 and the 6 of us.

Steve and Brian laugh relieved that they do not have to deal with all the girls.

Steve: Well in that case you girls have fun.

Brian: In fact we should have a guys night Steve. Maybe invite Dewey a couple of the guys over and have some fun. Get a game of cards going or something.

Jessica: As long as it doesn't involve strippers or anything perverted I do not mind.

Jessica finishes her ice cream and throws it in the trash.

Jessica: I'm going to go visit Jill. Anyone want to come?

Jill: I'll go. Steve can you take Kirby and Delaney home?

Steve: Yes. You'll take Jessica home?

Jill: Absolutely.

Everybody nods to the plan. Jessica and Michelle walk across the street over to a cemetary. They walk in complete silence for a couple minutes before getting to Jill's grave. Jill looks over at Jessica as a tear falls from both their faces.

Jessica Hi Jill. I would like you to meet my friend Michelle. She reminds me a lot like you. Pretty. Smart and most importantly stubborn. I miss you. I wish you were here and I wish you could have payed your debt to society. I'm sure whatever the real reason you and Charlie did these things it was your anger controlling you and not you controlling you. I know ever since I became a mom I didn't spend much time with you and I deeply regret that. I never realized what you had gone through until being put in a similar situation. I know you were disappointed with my decision of picking Kirby and I'm deeply sorry. Just because I chose Kirby does not mean I loved her more then. As close as Kirby and I have become it will never be what WE had. I know I haven't said these words yet but. I FORGIVE YOU JILL. I hope you frogive me too.

Tears fall from Jessica's face as do Michelle's. Jessica tries to keep her composure but can't and falls to the ground crying hysterically. Michelle walks over and hugs her.

Michelle: What you did Jess was very brave and very sweet.

Jessica begins to get herself together and smiles.

Jessica: Thanks.

Michelle: What if Jill didn't die.

Jssica stares at her blankly.

Michelle: What if I told you I was Jill?

Jessica: What do you mean?

Jill: What if I told you that I was Jill Roberts?

Jessica: I would say that this is not funny.

Jill: It's me Jessica. I've been a live this whole time. I'm not dead.

Jessica looks shocked.

Jessica: It can't be?

Jill: It's me Jessica and I loved your letter.

Jessica: You got it?

Jill nods.

Jill: It was very sweet.

Jessica: Am I sleeping?

Jill: Jessica it's me. It's really me.

Jessica: You've been alive this whole time?

Jill nods.

Jill: I didn't want you to be upset so I didn't tell you. I thought I was doing the right thing.

Jessica hugs Jill. The two seem to be very close. After a very emotional 10 seconds Jill let's go of Jessica. Jessica looks at Jill eye to eye.

Jessica: Why Jill? Why our friends? What did Olivia and Robbie do to you?

Jill: I'm sorry Jessica. I know Olivia and you were close. I know there's nothing I can say or do that could get you to forgive me.

Jessica: Was it worth it?

Jill: Was what worth it?

Jessica: Killing them.

Jill: No I regret it each and every day. You have no idea how quickly I would change back the clocks if I could but I can't. I understand you hate me and I accept that because I ahte me too.

Jessica: I need to go. Let's go home.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Kirby is at her bed doing some homework. Jill comes into the room. Jill seems to be very out of it.

Kirby: How was spending some time with an old friend?

Jill: I told her.

Kirby gasps in confusion.

Kirby: You didn't want her to know but you go and tell her yourself?

Jill takes a seat on the bed and sighs.

Jill: I couldn't keep lying to her anymore. If I'm going to be friends with Jessica she needs to be friends with Jill Roberts and not Michelle Edwards.

Kirby nods taking this in.

Jill: What you did today was very brave.

Kirby: Thanks.

Jill: You don't think Principal Rogers will want to hurt you for what you did do you?

Kirby: I hope not. I just started getting use to not lookg behind my shoulder.

Jill puts her head down and Kirby notices this.

Kirby: Sorry.

Jill: No problem. By the way you didn't tell us where we were going tomorrow.

Kirby: It's a surprise you will just have to wait and see.

Jill smiles at her friend. Meghan comes into the room.

Meghan: Hey you two.

Jill and Kirby look up at Meghan.

Meghan: What did you kids want for lunch tomorrow?

Jill and Kirby: Tuna.

Meghan smiles.

Meghan: Why do I even waste my time. Not to late we have to be up very early. I'm sure Jill remembers what your like when your cranky Kirby.

Jill: I do. You looked scary.

Meghan smiles and leaves the room. Jill prepares to leave.

Kirby: You can sleep in here tonight if you want.

Jill: That's okay.

Kirby: You sure?

Jill: Yes. I want to get a good night's sleep.

Kirby: Okay good night.

Jill leaves the room.

Jill: Night.

Kirby exit's the room and watches Jill go upstairs. Jessica comes in through Kirby's window nearly scaring Kirby to death. Kirby shuts her door so no one sees her.

Kirby: You scared the crap out of me!

Jessica: I wish I could say I'm sorry but I'm not. Why didn't you tell me?

Kirby: To protect you.

Jessica: From what?

Kirby: I didn't want you to be an accessory to a crime.

Jessica: Kirby. We can't let her back into our lives. She's crazy. She killed our friends.

Kirby: I know but she truly is sorry. You've never made a mistake before?

Jessica: Kirby. Jill didn't make a mistake. She killed innocent people.

Kirby: Yes she did and she did her time. Jill was crazy. You saw how she was after Steve died. After her mom died. How would you be if your mom hadn't helped you raise the baby? Raising somebody yourself is difficult. Jilll had to raise herself. You have to decide wrong and right for yourself.

Jessica: So we should just accept her back just like that?

Kirby: Look, I was the one who got stabbed and do you see me here bitching?

Jessica: Kirby. You saw Olivia. You told me how bad it was. You saw her. Charlie gutted her. She was our friend she was like a sister to us.

Kirby: I know. But Jill was our friend too. We weren't their for her when she needed us. If she does something like this again I will take the down fall for it.

Jessica: If she does something like this again we'll probably both be dead.

Outside of Kirby's door Jill has heard the whole thing. She slowly walks up the stairs and onto her bed. She grabs hold of her teddy bear and begins to cry.

Cut to

INT. Rogers residence- night

Principal Rogers sits at a table with 3 men. Clarence. Warren and Larry.

Larry: I like your idea boss. We'll get good money for those kids.

Clarence: Yes. The cops won't take any chances with a group of kids. They will definitely pay for those kids.

Warren is a little skeptical. He's in debt to some dangerous people but is a dad himself.

Rogers: Something on your mind Warren?

Warren: I just want to make sure nobody is going to get hurt.

Rogers: This is all about money. Warren you follow at a close distance to make sure there are no cops close by. Once the money is on our possession we will give the location of the kids.

Larry: You got it boss. How much we asking for?

Rogers: 20 million.

The 4 men nod. Rogers looks at a table where machine guns are located.

Cut to

EXT. School- morning

It is bright and early. Meghan, Kirby, Alicia, Jessica, Nurse Walker and Jill are outside of the bus. There are also about 22 girls outside. The only one we recognize is Delaney. She walks up to Kirby with two other girls named Hellana and Brigid.

Delaney: Kirby?

Kirby: Yes Delaney?

Delaney: I'd like you to meet my friends Hellana and Brigid.

Kirby: Hi.

Hellana: Hi.

Kirby smiles at Brigid.

Brigid: I don't think what you did was so amazing. Anybody could have survived that stab wound.

Kirby's smile quickly fades as Brigid and Hellana walk away.

Delaney: Sorry. Usually she's nice.

Kirby: Why's she so grumpy?

Delaney: Her uncle was deputy Hoss.

Kirby looks over at the girl and realizes she' lost someone close to her. She nods and walks away.

Meghan: Okay everybody remember that you need to stay with your group. Group A will be with Kirby and I. Group B will be with Miss Kathleen and Alicia. Group C will be with Michelle and Jessica.

Jessica and Michelle see eye to eye. Jill decides to walk over to her friend. Kirby notices this but decides to stay out of it.

Jill: I heard what you said last night.

Jessica plays it opff like she has no idea what she's talking about.

Jessica: What do you mean?

Jill: Do you really not want me here?

Jessica: I don't know. I love you Jill but I love Kirby too. I love Olivia Steve Kirby. I love everybody. I just don't want to see them get hurt.

Jill: I wouldn't let that happen. I've changed.

Jessica: How do I know?

Jill: What?

Jessica: How do I know you've changed.

Jill: Because you know where Steve that time he was away?

Jessica: Where?

Jill: He was with me. Taking care of me.

Jessica: Steve knows?

Jill: They all do. They've forgiven me. Jessica I've changed I've gone through something worse then jail. I tried to kill myself.

Jessica is shocked.

Jessica: What?

Jill nods.

Jill: I felt so guilty I tried to do that.

Jessica: How did Steve get involved?

Jill: Because they realized he could talk me out of it so they called me. They new I was a murderer Jessica and accepted I changed. What do I have to do to convince you?

Jessica: I'll let you know when I think of it.

Jessica walks away as Jill stands there. They all start to get on the bus.

Cut to

INT. Rivette residence- morning

Steve, Brian, Dewey, Jensen and Smithers are in the back of Steve's house hanging out. They are playing a game of backyard football. It is Dewey and Brian vs. Jensen and Smithers. Briana nd Dewey are no match for Jensen and Smithers as Steve throws another touchdown.

Steve: Nice catch. I think your getting old boss.

Dewey: Very funny.

Steve: This i great no women to bother me for a whole day. No Kirby. No Alicia. No Jessica.

Dewey: Where are they anyway?

Steve: They went on some field trip.

Brian: Kirby volunteered all the girls.

Jensen: To bad they couldn't take my wife.

All the men share a small laugh.

Dewey: It was a great idea taking the day off.

Steve: You said it.

Dewey: By the way Steve how's it feel being leader of the swat team.

Steve: It's quite an honor. I hope I don't have to do anything with it though. I hope I can retire without ever killing anybody like that again.

Brian: Like that's going to happen.

Everybody eyes him nervously.

Brian: Reboot. There's going to be a 5th chapter.

Dewey: What do you mean?

Brian: They come back they always do.

Steve: Jill's dead. Sidney's dead.

Brian: Kirby's alive.

Steve: If anybody wants to get to Kirby they have to go through me.

Jensen: I doubt that's happening.

They 5 men laugh and put their beers together and drink.

Smithers: The only thing we are missing a couple of prostitutes.

Cut to

INT. BUS- MORNING

The women are riding the bus. Jessica sits next to Kirby. They both listen to music. Jill sits in the back as she watches nervously. Jill looks annoyed as they all sing.

Kids: HOW MANY BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL? HOW MANY BOTTLES OF BEER?

All the kids laugh not realizing the horror they are about to go through. Warren's car is seen about 2 miles down the road no cops in site. We then see 3 more cars coming down the road.

Warren: Boss we have nothing within a few miles.

Rogers: Let's move out.

The 4 cars pull along side, behind and infornt of the bus. Everybody immediately recognizes something is wrong. Meghan tries to calm them down.

Meghan: Everybody stay calm.

Eventually the 4 cars force the bus off the road. The 4 men get out of their cars gun in hands. All the kids seemed to be in a panic as they approach the bus.

Meghan: KEEP THE DOORS LOCKED.

Kirby instantly takes out her phone trying to get in touch with Steve. The 4 men quickly break down the door of the bus and hop on the bus. Meghan gets in their way trying to protect the kids.

Voice: Hello. First I would like everybody to throwe their phones out the window.

Nobody does it. Kirby hides hers trying to text Steve.

Meghan turns around and tries to be strong.

Meghan: Everybody do what your told.

Everybody nods as they all take their phones and throw them out of the window Kirby included.

Voice: I would like everybody to know that the field trip destination has changed. We will be heading back to the school now.

The leader looks at the bus driver and knocks him over the head.

Voice: Tell R.J. and J.C. to come and pick up the cars and emet us at the point.

Clarence: Yes sir.

Clarnece gets off the bus along with Warren leaving just Larry and Rogers. Larry moves the bus driver aside as Rogers forces Meghan to take her seat.

Meghan: Everybody stay calm.

Kirby: Mom. What are we going to do?

Meghan: We're going to stay calm. They cops will come for us. They're not going to hrut us.

In the back of the bus Jill sits. Back there are Hellana, Brigid and Delaney.

Delaney: This is bad.

Brigid: We're so dead.

Jill eyes her nervously.

Jill: We'll make it. The cops are going to come find us.

Delaney: She's right.

Brigid: The cops in this town always get killed. My uncle got stabbed in the back by Jill Roberts.

Jill: Your uncle?

Brigid: Ross Hoss.

Jill: I'm sorry. We have to be strong. You wo are in my group I promise to protect you guys. You have my word. Stick close to me.

Delaney: We're not going anywhere so you have nothing to worry about.

Jill looks up at Rogers and lookks at him with a psycho pathic look.


	25. Episode 24 Time is Ticking

Fade in

EXT. Rivette residence- afternoon

Steve, Dewey, Brian, Jensen and Smithers are still hanging out lookin g at magazines with their feet up on the bench.

Steve: To bad none of them stayed behind to be our maid.

Brian: I bet Kirby would be a great maid. She could come be my maid any day.

Joshua comes running into the backyard. They all wave as Joshua is out of rbeathe.

Dewey: What's wrong little man. You look like you've seen a ghost.

Joshua: I can't get in touch with mom or Kirby. Neither one of them is picking up their phones.

Steve: Maybe they are having a good time on the fieldtrip.

Brian: Where'd they go anyway?

Joshua: The ballet. Steve I tried getting in touch with them and I can't. I called and they never made it there.

Steve and Brian eye each other nervously.

Steve: You know it is kind of odd that I didn't ehar from any of them.

Brian: Me neither.

Steve walks over and grabs his phone. He dials a number.

Steve: Kirby's phone is off.

He then dials a number.

Steve: So are Michelle's and Jessica's.

Brian: As is Alicia's.

The 5 grown men eye each other nervously.

Dewey: I'll put an App out on the bus.

Steve: Joshua you go home and lock the doors and do not answer them for anybody.

Joshua nods and runs away.

Jensen: You think they've been kidnapped?

Steve nods.

Steve: Yes I do.

Cut to

INT. Unknown- afternoon

The bus has been taken into an unknown location. Everybody has been forced off the bus.

Everybody is afraid except for Meghan, Jill and Alicia. They all look at their captures. Rogers stands at the front. He reluctantly takes his mask off. Everybody is in shock.

Alicia: Principal Rogers?

Kirby: I should've known.

Rogers: Your right. At first it was just Kirby. We are going to let you all go when the police release my son.

Kirby: That's not going to happen.

Rogers: Look. It 25 for 1. It's a great deal. Plus we're going throw in some cash. 10 million to be exact. Gentleman.

Rogers has his men start taking pictures. Jill eyes them angrily.

Meghan: Why are you doing this?

Rogers: Your little cunt of a daughter.

Meghan starts walking towards Rogers but Kirby grabs her mom not wanting her to do anything stupid.

Rogers: Get everybody back on the bus.

The young kids are first back on the bus. Kirby is about to hop on but Rogers stops her.

Rogers: Not you Kirby.

Meghan turns around.

Meghan: Your not taking her.

Rogers: She comes with me or you all die.

Meghan get's in front of Kirby trying to protect her. Jill hops in front of her.

Jill: Take me.

Everybody gasps. Rogers eyes her nervously.

Rogers: Who are you?

Jill: Jill Roberts.

Jill says this with a voice of seriousness. Rogers and his mens tart laughing never hearing anything so ridiculous.

Rogers: Jill Roberts is dead.

Rogers then points his gun at Jill.

Rogers: And so will you if Kirby doesn't come with me.

Kirby starts waling towards him. Meghan grabs her not wanting to let go.

Kirby: Let go mom. It'll be okay. I'll be okay.

Meghan begins to cry as Kirby walks towards him. Jill keeps everybody together and get's everybody on the bus following the guards. After a few minutes the bus leaves leaving Rogers, Kirby and Clarence.

Rogers: Tie her up and put her in the trunk. Take her to the warehouse.

Clarence: Understood.

Clarence punches Kirby in the stomach knocking her out. Rogers walks over and get's in his car and begins to follow the bus.

Cut to

EXT. Highway- afternoon

Steve and Dewey look down at a bunch of broken cell phones. Confirming their suspicion of everybody being kidnapped.

Dewey; Why kidnap 30 people?

Steve: Ransom.

Dewey: I don't get it.

Steve: What do you mean?

Dewey: This definitely wasn't random. They new to hit at this exact moment.

Steve: Almost as in an inside job.

Dewey and Steve nod in agreement with one another. Brian comes runnin g over to them.

Brian: Steve I found an interesting piece of information.

Steve: What?

Brian: The Charlie that raped Kirby was born Charlie Jacob Rogers. He's Principal Rogers son.

Steve's mouth goes wide. He turns to Dewey.

Dewey: Get Jensen and Smithers to Woodsboro High now.

Cut to

EXT. Construction site- afternoon

It has begun to rain. The bus is being pulled into a hole. Meghan quickly notices what is going on. She jumps up and tries to plead with their captures.

Meghan: YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THESE ARE CHILDREN!

Larry slaps her across the face.

Larry: I've wanted to do that all day lady.

Larry and the other robber quickly leave the bus leaving Meghan Jill and everybody else in there. Alicia turns towards Jill. Awkwardly Alicia has an a huge smile on her face.

Alicia: Isn't this great Jill. Another dangerous situations.

Jill: SHUT UP!

Alicia keeps smiling and turns around. Up at the top of the Hill Rogers looks at the bus and laughs at his victory. Warren comes up to him.

Warren: They did it. The pictures were delivered and the governor is going to pay.

Warren sees that the oxygen isn't on the bus.

Warren: Why isn't the oxygen on the bus?

Rogers: Because I can't leave any witnesses.

Warren: We had a deal. Nobody dies.

Rogers: I cut us off.

Warren: I'm no angel but I'm also no murderer. I'm calling the grabs him and takes out a hand gun.

Rogers: Funny I am.

Rogers shoots him and Warren falls to the ground. At the same time a bulldozer puts dirt on top of the bus completely covering it. Inside the bus Meghan tries to keep everybody under control. Alicia is loving every minute of this.

Jessica: This isn't good. Everybody stay calm. Breathe normally. We have to stay calm.

Everybody nods but they are all crying.

Cut to

INT. Police station- afternoon

Dewey, Mayor Bell and Steve hang out in Dewey's office. They are all looking at the pictures and the 20 million dollar ransom.

Mayor Bell: 20 million. We're a local government not a state.

Steve: We can't pay anyway. We do that and all these kids are dead.

Thomas knocks on door and comes in and looks at the mayor.

Thomas: You have a phone call.

Bell: We're talking here.

Thomas: It's the governor. And you need to turn on channel 5. Something big is going to go down on national television.

Dewey grabs his remote and turns on channel 5. Steve and Dewey's mouth goes wide as. " Woodsboro survivor held at gunpoint". They see Kirby in a chair with a elephant gun pointed right at her. Above her the clock reads 3 hours.

Dewey: Bastard's going to kill her on National television.

Steve slams his fist on the desk as hard as he can and makes a hole in it. He then angrily leaves the office. This is a side of Steve we have never seen.

Cut to

INT. Bar- afternoon- new york city

We see Sally Edwards sitting in a bar eatinbg a burger. Next to her Mark Kincaid. Sally looks up at the television and sees Kirby. She goes wide.

Sally: Turn that up.

Kincaid looks up too as do all the other people.

Reporter: Woodsboro reboot survivor Kirby Reed has been kidnapped. She is being held at gun point until the polcie pays an unspecified amount. We get back to see the liv efeed of Kirby.

Kirby: (pleading)Somebody help me please.

Sidney is in shock as is Kincaid.

Kincaid: Oh my god.

Sally: Oh my god Kirby.

Cut to

INT. Warehouse- afternoon

Rogers enters the room into where Kirby is being held.

Rogers: Kirby. You see that thing in front fo you.

Kirby can't answer as she cries heavily.

Rogers: The elephant gun. Not to popular around here.

Kirby: PLEEEAASSSEEE LET ME GO! I DIDNB'T DOA NYTHING!

Kirby cries heavily.

Rogers: Once they pay you'll go home.

Rogers then begins to laugh. Kirby realizes no matter what she's going to die.

Cut to

INT. Bus- afternoon

Everybody calmly sits in the bus. Jill goes over to Jessica. They eye each other then quickly hug.

Jill: I'm sorry.

Jessica shakes her head.

Jessica: No. I'm sorry. You've been nice to meet ever since you came here and I've been nothing but a bitch.

Jill: I know but you had every right to be angry. I did something bad.

Jessica: Yes you did and you did your time. I think we can start over from scratch. I mean if we ever get out of here.

Jill and Jessica let out a soft smile.

Jessica: You think they'll find us.

Jill: I hope so.

Jessica: I hope Kirby's okay.

Jill: Me too. Me too.

Cut to

INT. Prison- afternoon

Steve and Brian have driven up to visit Charlie. They sit and wait for him. Charlie enters wearing an orange prison suite. He reluctantly takes a seat in front of Steve and Brian.

Steve: You know who Iam?

Charlie: Of course. Your Kirby's boyfriend. Or should I say you were Kirby's boyfriend

Charlie begins to lauygh and Steve kicks him in the leg.

Steve: Do you know where your father took them.

Charlie: How would I know. I was right here this whole time.

Steve: You and I both know your father took them.

Charlie: Do I know? Maybe I do maybe I don't.

Steve: Why are you protecting that scumbag father of yours? Look around he didn't exactly do a good job raising you.

Charlie: You let me go and I'll give you all the information you want.

Steve: That wasn't exactly his demands.

Charlie: What?

Steve: Letting you go were not part of the facts in which we get the kids back.

Charlie: Your kidding me.

Steve shakes his head.

Charlie: I WILL GET OUT OF HERE! AND I WILL MAKE LOVE TO MY KIRBY AGAIN!

Steve: Kirby is going to die if you don't help me.

Charlie's face goes sour. For once in his life he has remorse.

Steve: Please. You do this and I will write a letter to the judge saying how you saved innocent people.

Charlie thnks contemplating the offer. He then nods his head.

Charlie: I don't know where he took Kirby. However, I know he took the kids somewhere on route 15 near an abandoned farm. They're buried underground.

Steve nods his head.

Steve: Thanks.

Steve and Brian walk away.

Cut to

INT. Bus- afternoon

Meghan and Kathleen sit to next to each other.

Kathleen: The lights are getting dim

Meghan: We're also running out of oxygen.

Kathleen: How much time you think we have?

Meghan shakes her head. They are both very scared but try to keep her composure.

Meghan: I hope Kirby's okay.

Kathleen: She's a strong girl.

Meghan: She has to go through what she went through. You know everday I wake up and question whether or not I'm a good mother.

Kathleen: You're a very good mother.

Meghan: Really? Why would the school give me all these kids to protect when I can't even protect my own daughter. When she was stabbed? When she got beaten? When she was raped? Where the hell was I.

Kathleen: Meghan everybody has their faults. We all do.

Meghan: You've been very good to Kirby. She's lucky to have somebody like you.

Kathleen: She's even more lucky to have you.

Meghan smiles.

Cut to

INT. Warehouse- afternoon

Kirby still sits there trying to break her bonds.

Rogers: You know your not going to break those bonds.

Kirby: Why won't you let me go?

Rogers: My son is jail because of you.

Kirby: But you didn't even ask for his release.

Rogers: Because he doesn't deserve to be out.

Kirby is absoultety shocked. She is totally confused by him.'

Kirby: I don't understand what's the point of kidnapping all of us then?

Rogers: I can't just let you insulty and spit on my family Kirby Reed. Besides I will do something your friends couldn't do kill you.

Kirby: Do it while you have the chance because Steve is going to come for me.

Rogers smiles at this.

Rogers: I'm looking forward to it.

Kirby frowns and looks back up at the time. A little over an hour left.

Cut to

EXT. Street- afternoon

Steve and Brian speed up route 15 trying to find any abandoned farm.

Brian: I don't see anything.

Steve: We have to keep trying.

Brian: Kirby only has 25 minutes left.

Steve: I'm DOING EVERYTHING I CAN BRIAN!

Brian and Steve keep going. As they speed Brian's eyes go wide.

Brian: STEVE LOOK!

Steve looks to where Brian is pointing too and sees Warren, Rogers henchmen crawling towards the highway. Steve and Brian stop and jump out of the car and quickly run voer to him.

Warren: I'M sorry. They buried them. It wasn't suppose to go like this.

Steve: Where are they?

Warren: Rogers is at an abandoned wearhouse in Minchester. The bus is buried right over there.

Warren points over in the field. Steve and Brian dials a number.

Brian: Sheriff we know the location of the bus. They are between exits 38 and 39 of route 15.

Brian puts his phone away and him and Steve dig to save the gang.

Cut to

INT. Bus- afternoon

They are almost out of rbeathe. A couple of windows break and dirt begins pouring in. Meghan ushers everybody to the back of the bus.

Meghan: Get to the back everybody. Stay close as possible.

Delaney: UHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!

Cut to

EXT- Right above- afternoon

Steve and Brian keep on digging and are getting closer and closer praying they asre still alive.

Steve: PLEASER BE OKAY. PLEASE BE OKAY!

Cut to

INT. Bus- afternoon

Everybody is screaming including the adults. Jill concentrates and thinks she hears something close. The sound of dirt moving.

Jill: BE QUET!

Some people shut up others keep screaming.

Jill: QUIET

Everybody is quiet and they hear the sound of people digging. Meghan smiles.

Meghan: Listen!

Jill realizes it's a rescue.

Jill: STEVE!

Jill begins hitting the bus.

Jill: STEVE!

Cut to

- afternoon

Steve and Brian have hit the yellow on the bus. Jill's face pops into the window. Steve smiles that they are okay.

Steve: Back up.

Jill moves as does everybody else as Steve kicks the window open. After a few seconds. Kids are being pulled out by Steve and Brian. Then Jill and Alicia. Finally Jessica Meghan and nurse Kathy. They all breathe a sigh of relief. As Dewey's helicopter appraoches.

Jill: Is Kirby okay?

Steve: We have 15 minutes to save her.

Dewey's helicopter lands right on the highway. He jumps out and runs over to them.

Dewey: Is everybody okay?

Steve: Yes.

Dewey: Steve I got thinks here go after Kirby.

Steve nods as he runs over to the helicopter and quickly hops in and the gang watches as it flies away.

Cut to

INT. Bar-afternoon

Everybody watches as Kiirby has 7 minutes left. People alla round the country watches as the clock keeps going.

Sidney: They're going to help her right?

Kincaid: I don't know.

Sidney: Can't they trace it?

Kincaid: I don't know.

Kirby: I would like to say goodbye to my friends. I love all fo you. Michelle you're a good person do not let anyone tell you differently. Steve I love you. I want you to be happy. Mom an Dad. I love you and hope you don't blame yourselves for my death. Alicia and Brian I will be at your wedding in spirit..

We then cut to a different bar where all the kids have run to. Meghan cries hysterically for her daughter's safety.

Meghan: Kirby.

Cut to

INT. Helicotper- afternoon

The helicopter flies towards the warehouse. Less then 5 minutes left.

You can tell by looking at Steve's looks he has his game face on.

Cut to

EXT. Reed residence

The report is outside Kirbny's house.

Reporter: We have decided that we are going to keep the show going until time runs out n matter what. All p[eople out there don't let your kids see this. It could be graphic.

Cut to

EXT. Warehouse- afternoon

Steve has reached the wearhouse and jumps off the helicopter and onto the roof. He quickly runs inside the wearhouse.

Kirby looks up at the clock and it reads 1 minute

Kirby: Please let me go.

Rogers: No. I have to leave. Wouldn't want to get blood all over my new shoes. BYE. See you in hell.

Rogers puts on a wig and gets ready to leave. He opens the door and gets kicked in the face he falls back as Steve enters the room. Rogers punches at Steve and Steve blocks it and punches him in the stomach. They tangle in front of the camera.

Cut to

INT. Bar

Sidney and Kincaid watch the tape. They then begin to struggle.

Sidney: Get HIM!

Everybody in the bar begins to cheer. We then see Dewey and everybody watch as Steve knocks down Rogers and then goes to untie Kirby. The clock reads 40 seconds now. Rogers gets up and goes after Steve.

Kirby: Look out.

Steve ducks his pucnh and takes out his legs. He goes back to untying Kirby. Rogers gets back up and begins choking Steve.

Everybody begins to look away as the clock reaches 20 seconds. Rogers moves Steve's body in front of the gun. Kirby looks on in horror as for the first time her boyfriend lsoes a fight. The clcok rolls down to 15 seconds and Steve is still ebing choked by Rogers. The rolls down to 10 seconds and Steve manages to turn around. He begins punching Rogers in the stomach as Rogers keeps holding Steve in the path of the gun. 5 seconds and Steve punches Rogers with one really hard punch. And it finally reaches two seconds Steve quickly grabs rogers and pushes him in front of the gun as then gun fires killing him instantly. Steve falls to the ground too out of breathe.

Cut to

INT. Var- afternoon

Sidney and everybody begins cheering as Kirby lives and Rogers dies.

Kincaid: ROUND OF DRINKS ON ME!

Back in the bar where Dewey and everybody is. Brian. Alicia, Delaney, Meghan, Jill and Jessica alls hare a group hug.

Steve gets to his feet and walks over to Kirby. He quickly unties her and they embrace for a big hug.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: My hero.

Steve: I missed you.

And they go in for a huge kiss. They are not kissing but are deeply making out. Kirby stops for a second.

Kirby: Let's keep this PG rated there are kids watching.

Steve laughs and looks at the camera. He playfully throws the camera on the ground breaking it and continues to kiss Kirby.

Fade to Black.


End file.
